Memorias
by LunaPieces
Summary: AU/ Zoro x Sanji. Sanji tuvo un accidente y perdió la memoria. Ahora Zoro toma los dolorosos pasos para ayudar a Sanji a regresar a su vida. ¿Podrá el espadachín recuperar su amor? ¿O estará condenado a ser su amigo por siempre? Precauciones: Angst. Traducción del fic de StarkBlack Memories. Traducción concedida.
1. Chapter 1

**Memorias: Capítulo 1**

Pareja principal: Zoro x Sanji  
Género: Angst/Romance  
Rating: M  
Autor Original: **StarkBlack**  
Traductora inglés: LunaPieces  
Beta: LunaPieces

* * *

¡Hey! ¡Hola! Aquí iniciando un nuevo proyecto, esta vez uno ZoSan, porque ya hacía falta y esta pareja es una de las principales que manejamos en LPF.

Ando traduciendo dos fics simultáneos, Colores del Amor KidLaw (que Amaitsumi aún no traduce y el cual por esa razón está suspendido) y Hasta que digas que me amas KidLaw (que está a punto de terminar) por lo que, con casi un fic terminado, me aventuro a traducir uno más, pero que sé que les va a encantar porque, Memorias, es uno de los fics más representativos del ZoSan en todo el fandom.

Es considerado por muchos, el mejor ZoSan, así que ustedes sólo disfruten esta hermosa historia y permanezcan con ella por favor m(_ _)m

Ya saben que TODOS los reviews le serán traducidos a su autor original.

¡Empecemos!

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Sintió la tela áspera de las sábanas debajo de sus manos… y la vultuosa almohada soportando su cabeza. Un suave y continuo zumbido molestaba el interior de su mente… ¿qué era ese zumbido? Su reloj de alarma era mucho más ruidoso que eso…

Levantó sus pestañas lentamente… el cuarto estaba oscuro, pero el más mínimo rayo de luz, lastimó sus ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormido? Parpadeó furiosamente, cerrando los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba…? Nada le parecía familiar…

Intentó girar la cabeza, pero parecía que había algo muy pesado presionando su frente. Intentó abrir la boca, pero su lengua estaba muy seca.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse… escuchó pasos… y una cortina deslizándose…

—¿Sr. Black?—Murmuró una voz femenina.

Con largo cabello castaño… cintura estrecha… pechos sugerentes…

—¿Sr. Black… Sanji, puede escucharme?—Una suave mano lo tocó gentilmente.

Intentó responder, tratando de asentir, pero su cuerpo no cooperaba.

—Sanji, si puede escucharme, apriete mi mano. ¿Puede hacer eso?

¿Apretar? ¿Apretar su mano? Su mano…

Luchó contra la inconsciencia… estaba jalándolo… atrapándolo… Sus dedos temblaron intentando llegar a la mujer para darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo… cayendo de nuevo a la oscuridad… Se sacudió, temblando, peleando… sus dedos… apretaron… apretaron su mano…

Memorias ~Capítulo 1~

El teléfono sonó. Nami se movió debajo de las sábanas, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada todo lo que pudo. Quizá si lo ignoraba, el sonido se iría. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Las dos? ¿Las tres?

Un cuerpo cálido se posó sobre su espalda y un brazo largo se estiró para arrancar el teléfono de su soporte. Ella se acurrucó en esa calidez y escuchó mientras su amante contestaba con voz dormida.

—Hola… Sí, habla Luffy Portgus…

Hubo silencio por un largo minuto y Nami comenzó a dormirse otra vez. ¿Quién llamaba a los dos de la mañana?

Se sacudió en su lugar de descanso mientras Luffy salía disparado, lanzando las sábanas de la cama. Nami abrió los ojos y estuvo a punto de girarse para darle un golpe en la cabeza cuando gritó por el teléfono.

—¡¿Cuándo?! ¡Por cuánto tiempo!

Nami se sentó también y posó su mano en el brazo de Luffy. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

—¡Sí!—Luffy tomó su mano y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Sí! ¡Estaremos ahí! ¡Gracias!

—Oh dios mío, ¿qué pasó?—Chillaba la pelinaranja mientras Luffy colgaba el teléfono para tomar su rostro y besarla con alegría. Cuando se retiró, tenía una maniática sonrisa que surcaba su rostro.

—Era del hospital...—susurró—. Sanji despertó.

Nami lo miró, tomándose unos cuantos segundos para procesar la información. ¿Sanji? ¿Despierto? Espera, ¡¿DESPIERTO?! Su quijada cayó en picada mientras jadeaba.

—¡Oh por dios!

Los dos saltaron de la cama y comenzaron a correr alrededor del cuarto, despojándose de sus pijamas, tomando sus camisas e intentando encontrar los calcetines. Nami le lanzaba órdenes a Luffy mientras él se tropezaba intentando ponerse los pantalones que había usado el día anterior.

—¡Llama a tu hermano!—Prácticamente ella buscaba por debajo del desorden de su escritorio—. ¡Y luego llama a tu trabajo! ¡Si no te dan el día libre, déjame hablar con ellos! Llamaré a Zoro… ¡Dios si sólo pudiera encontrar el número de ese maldito hotel! ¡Jesús! ¡De todas las horas que podía despertar, tenía que ser ahora!

Luffy felizmente se puso sus pantalones y tomó el móvil de la mesita de noche. Voló por la sala para dar un estirón y tomar su sombrero de paja y las llaves. ¡Sanji! ¡Sanji estaba despierto! ¡Estaba despierto y ahora todo regresaría a la normalidad! Ya no habría una nube oscura de melancolía sobre él y sus amigos nunca más. ¡La tristeza que destellaba en los ojos de todos ahora se desvanecería! ¡Tendrían fiestas de nuevo, y Luffy podría comer hasta explotar! ¡Pero cuánto había extrañado a Sanji desesperadamente, y había echado de menos su cocina! ¡Pero todo sería mejor ahora! ¡Todos serían felices! Y Zoro…

Zoro sería feliz de nuevo…

Deslizó sus dedos por la lista de contactos y presionó el botón de "mandar" cuando encontró el número de Ace. Esperó unos cuantos tonos antes de que una durmiente Vivi respondiera el teléfono.

—Hmm… ¿Hola? ¿Luffy?—Bostezó.

—¡Adivina qué, Vivi!

**XXXXXX**

**...**

Chopper corrió por el vestíbulo dirigiéndose a un grupo de doctores y enfermeras hablando tranquilamente entre ellos.

—¡Disculpen!—Chilló—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdónenme!

Tony "Chopper" Charlton podía ser sólo un estudiante de medicina de tercer año, pero ya era conocido por todo el hospital, sin mencionar a la comunidad médica local, como un genio. Un prodigio destinado a convertirse en uno de los mejores cirujanos del noroeste en unos diez años. Era muy respetado y admirado por sus compañeros, así que cuando la gente lo escuchó venir, se apartaron y miraron con interés cómo el joven intentaba no estrellarse contra los elevadores.

Chopper se quitó el cabello castaño de los ojos y gruñó en el teléfono. Señal ocupada, Nami debía saber ya todo.

Kari, la enfermera a cargo de la Sala de Neuro había sido muy amable de hacer pasar a Chopper a la sala de emergencias y decirle el estado de Sanji. Sabía que él y el rubio eran buenos amigos y que Chopper estaba trabajando esa noche. Las enfermeras miraban cómo las lágrimas estaban a punto de derramarse de los ojos del chico mientras la enfermera le decía que su amigo estaba despierto y reaccionaba a las preguntas del doctor.

Cuando Chopper enfocó esos grandes y llorosos ojos en su supervisora, ella cedió y le dijo que podía ver al rubio. Sí, el niño era respetado tanto por estudiantes como por doctores, pero la verdadera razón parecía que era porque era la cosita más adorable que hubieran visto jamás.

El elevador no podía ir más rápido. Había tenido que tomar las escaleras.

Intentando no correr como loco a través de la sala, Chopper se dirigió a la recepción y dio un cortés: "Voy a verlo", antes de tropezar con una silla y dirigirse hacia la habitación 405.

Sus manos temblaron mientras empujaba la puerta para entrar al débilmente iluminado cuarto. Una enfermera estaba justo detrás de la cama de Sanji bloqueando su vista. Estaba escribiendo en un portapapeles y revisando los monitores. Sanji descansaba en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Kari le había dicho que se había quedado dormido después de que el doctor hablara con él, pero era un sueño normal. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Cómo está?—Preguntó en un susurro.

La enfermera se giró y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

—Está muy bien. Siguió la linterna del doctor e incluso murmuró unas cuantas palabras antes de quedarse dormido.

Chopper enjugó sus ojos con las mangas de su bata y se colocó al lado de la cama de su amigo. Todo era difícil de creer. Sanji parecía el mismo de siempre de hace varios meses: sus ojos cerrados… pálido… delgado.

—¿Quieres un minuto?—Preguntó la enfermera.

Chopper miró hacia arriba y se limpió la cara frenéticamente. ¡Las lágrimas no se detenían!

—No, no… está bien, —sollozó—. Sigue haciendo lo que estabas haciendo.

Se sentó en una de las sillas acolchonadas pero se detuvo cuando su móvil zumbó. Rebuscó el aparato mientras tiraba de él para contestar sin mirar el identificador.

—¿Hola?

—¡Oh por dios!, ¡¿es cierto?!—La voz de Usopp gritó a través del receptor.

Chopper no pudo evitar sonreír ante la voz enloquecida de su mejor amigo.

—Sí, dijeron que había despertado y hablado y todo.

—¡Joder!—Usopp bramó y su sollozó resonó en el fondo del móvil—. ¡Voy para allá ahora! ¡Aunque el tráfico está a morir, hubo alguna clase de accidente en el 1-5 justo después del puente! ¡Voy a tener que salir y rescatar un par de personas antes de poder llegar allá!

Chopper rió y se sentó. Inclinó su cabeza y la descansó sobre el respaldo de la silla y suspiró.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer Usopp, sólo asegúrate de venir.

**XXXXX**

**...**

—¿Sanji?—La voz de Nami se escuchó con dulzura—¿Sanji, puedes escucharme?

Apartó el flequillo de su frente, necesitaba un corte de cabello desesperadamente. Eso y una buena comida. Estaba tan delgado que ella sentía que iba a desmoronarse debajo de sus dedos. El tubo alimenticio le daba los nutrientes esenciales para permanecer vivo, pero sólo apenas.

Luffy se levantó a su lado, chocando prácticamente. Chopper miraba junto a Usopp a los pies de la cama. El hermano de Luffy, Ace, junto con su prometida Vivi, estaban al otro lado de ellos en el extremo opuesto. El moreno tenía una mano reconfortantemente en ella mientras la chica frotaba suaves círculos en la espalda del que sería su esposo.

Ace tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho amplio. Su oscuro y enmarañado cabello escondía sus ojos mientras mordía el interior de su labio en un intento valiente de retener sus emociones. Sanji y Ace habían sido amigos muy cercanos desde que el rubio se había mudado a Seattle de Francia. Se habían ofrecido voluntariamente a trabajar en el dojo del padre de Luffy y Ace por seis años, enseñando artes marciales a los niños pequeños. El accidente de Sanji, había sido duro para Ace.

—Sanji—susurró Nami una vez más—. Sanji despierta…

El rubio se movió y todos dejaron de respirar mientras Sanji abría los ojos lentamente. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de inhalar profundamente y regresar su cabeza hacia la pelinaranja.

—¡Sanji!—Nami le sonrió tomando su mano gentilmente—. ¡Bienvenido de vuelta!

Sanji frunció el ceño y movió sus labios lentamente.

—¿Nami?—Preguntó con voz áspera. El silencioso sollozo de Vivi se escuchó mientras los seis escuchaban el sonido de esa voz que creían haber olvidado.

—Estoy aquí, Sanji. Todos estamos aquí—Dijo Nami con una amplia sonrisa.

Usopp retuvo las lágrimas mientras Chopper apretaba su brazo dolorosamente. Inspeccionó sus dedos y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico lloroso.

Sanji cerró sus ojos y lentamente movió los músculos de su mandíbula. Todo el mundo se quedó quieto, esperando a que el rubio relajara sus músculos para hablar de nuevo.

—Nami...—dijo con voz ronca de nuevo.

—¿Hmm?—Contestó ella.

Sanji abrió los ojos y levantó una ceja.

—¿Por qué… demonios… estoy en un hospital… y por qué coño no puedo mover mis brazos?

La tensión en la habitación se rompió cuando Luffy y Ace estallaron a carcajadas, Era algo que sólo Sanji diría, habían extrañado sus comentarios mordaces y su descarada boca sucia. Viéndolo descansar ahí, mirando a Nami lascivamente a pesar de su débil estado, elevó los ánimos de todos y solidificó en sus corazones que, efectivamente, Sanji estaba de regreso.

Nami se movió para besar la cabeza de Sanji mientras el rubio miraba alrededor de su cama.

—¿Estás bien, Chopper?—Preguntó al chico que enterraba su cara en la camisa de Usopp.

Chopper sollozó y asintió.

—Sí, estoy bien. Es que estoy...tan feliz...S-Sanji...—dijo girando su cabeza castaña en el pecho de Usopp una vez más mientras sus lamentables sollozos sacudían su cuerpo. Usopp miró sobre su cabeza y rió con Sanji.

—¿Cómo te sientes además de débil, Sanji?—Preguntó Ace calmadamente.

Sanji lentamente giró su rostro sonriente al hombre pelinegro delante de él.

—Ace, por los cojones, tu cabello es tan jodidamente largo.

Ace rió y abrazó a Vivi mientras Sanji se estremecía e intentaba cambiar de posición.

—Estoy bastante incómodo—murmuró—, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? Todas mis articulaciones están jodidamente rígidas.

Luffy abrió la boca para contestar, pero Nami lo calló con un golpe en la espinilla.

—Estuviste en coma, Sanji—dijo ella cuidadosamente—. Has estado fuera durante mucho tiempo.

La cabeza de Sanji se giró y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Nami respiró hondo y apretó su mano una vez más.

—Casi un año…

Los ojos de Sanji se ampliaron e hizo un intento fallido por sentarse.

—¡¿Qué diablos?!—Chilló, pero siseó mientras el dolor recorría su espina dorsal y le dejaba a Nami recostarlo de nuevo en la almohada.

Se relajó, exhausto por el pequeño movimiento.

—Mierda… mierda...—Murmuraba el rubio. El corazón de Nami se rompió y tomó la otra mano de Sanji.

—Lo siento, Sanji...—Miró las facciones duras en su rostro mientras el cocinero procesaba lo que la pelinaranja le había dicho en su cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios… pasó?—Preguntó tranquilamente.

Luffy cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

—Le prometimos a Zoro que sería él el que te lo dijera. Está en camino desde Oregon justo ahora...Shanks le consiguió un vuelo. Debería estar aquí en un par de horas.

Nami miró varias expresiones pasar por los rasgos del rubio antes de que abriera los ojos y mirara inquisitivamente a Luffy.

—¿Shanks?—Preguntó. Parecía que estaba perdiendo la voz—. ¿Qué hace Shanks en Oregon? ¿Y quién demonios es Zoro?

**XXXXX**

**...**

Zoro quería estrangular al taxista. El taxi manejaba exactamente a sesenta millas por hora en el carril lento de 1-5. ¿No le había dicho que se apresurara? ¿Acaso no entendía que la persona más importante para él en el mundo había despertado del casi un año de estado de coma y la única cosa prolongando su reunión era ese mierdoso conductor?

"Mantén tus manos para ti, Zoro. No quiero ser arrestado por asesinato el mismo día de la reunión con tu amante después de once meses y dieciséis días".

Dios, en serio había sido casi un año. Los doctores le había dicho que mientras más tiempo estuviera en coma una persona, menos capaz sería de recuperarse. Mientras los meses transcurrían, había más y más pláticas acerca de; "lidiar con las finanzas" y "tomar decisiones difíciles". Pero Zoro nunca había perdido la esperanza. Sanji era luchador, un maldito campeón de artes marciales, ¡y sólo era para él un pasatiempo! Nada ni nadie podía impedirle a Sanji hacer algo que quería. Sanji nunca se daba por vencido; en nada. Esa era una de las cosas que Zoro más amaba del rubio luchador, así que había decidido hacer lo mismo y no rendirse con él.

Zoro miró por la ventanilla los altos edificios de Seattle retumbar. Tan sólo el pensamiento de poder abrazar a Sanji de nuevo… besarlo y que él le correspondiera… devorarlo, comer con él, hablar con él y vivir… vivir con Sanji de nuevo… le causaba una dulce y dolorosa opresión en el pecho.

Sentía la humedad surcar sus ojos y pestañeó furiosamente. No podía llorar. ¡No lloraría! ¡Él era Roronoa Zoro por el amor de Oda! ¡Él era el Campeón Nacional de Lucha con Espada! ¡No se rompería y lloraría por alguien! ¡Ni siquiera por Sanji!... Muy bien, quizá sí lo haría por el rubio… cuando ellos estuvieran finalmente solos y de vuelta en su casa… juntos en la cama…

Los próximos diez minutos parecieron horas mientras salían a la autopista y se dirigían al hospital.

—¿Dónde quieres que te deje?—Preguntó el taxista.

Hay una entrada en el quinto, —murmuró Zoro distraídamente. Estaba a punto de salir brincando del taxi mientras aún estaba en movimiento.

Cuando se detuvieron, Zoro lanzó un par de veintes al conductor, tomó sus espadas y fundas correspondientes antes de salir. No llevaba nada consigo además de sus armas. Confiaba en Shanks, su manager, para llevarle sus otras cosas con seguridad, pero las espadas siempre permanecían con él.

Empujó las familiares puertas y apretó con fuerza el botón de "subir" del elevador con el dedo pulgar. La recepcionista detrás del escritorio le sonrió y le saludó con la mano. Él la saludó también y colgó sus espadas sobre sus hombros antes de deslizarse a través de las puertas corredizas. Cuando llegó a la Sala de Neuro, las enfermeras y los doctores, con quienes se había familiarizado desde hacía un año, le gritaron felicitaciones mientras él pasaba. Les saludó a todos y corrió por todo el pasillo.

Vislumbró a Ace esperando afuera de la habitación de Sanji y lo llamó. Pero cuando Ace giró su vista hacia el peliverde, el corazón del espadachín se detuvo. El alto pelinegro lo miraba con una expresión que le helaba la sangre.

—¿Qué...?—Zoro casi se sacudió en ansiedad—¿Qué pasa? ¿Él está bien?

Intentó empujar a su mejor amigo, pero Ace le tomó de los hombros fuertemente.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Zoro!—Dijo Ace tranquilamente pero aún con una fuerza que congelaba al peliverde.

—Él está bien, Zoro, —el hombre ligeramente más alto lo tranquilizó—él está bien, está respondiendo muy bien.

Zoro aún no había disuadido.

—¿Pero?

Ace sujetó los anchos hombros de Zoro y miró hacia el techo. El dolor era evidente en su rostro y Zoro sintió que comenzaría a gritar si su amigo no comenzaba a explicarlo.

—Zoro...—Dijo Ace mientras bajaba su cabeza para mirar los ojos del espadachín.

—Él no te recuerda…

...

...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Para haber estado en coma un año entero una persona normal no podría hablar o incluso sus movimientos serían limitados, pero ya que es Sanji y en la línea temporal de One Piece pierden mucha sangre y son bastante fuertes, me tomé esa libertad con la recuperación de Sanji. También me tomé la libertad de poner a Chopper como un estudiante de medicina, a Brook como un hombre y a Vivi con el cabello rubio, si no te gusta mi historia, no la leas.

**Notas de la traductora:**

Pues si es decisión de la autora dejar a Vivi con el cabello rubio creo que así la dejaré yo también ^^

Esperamos que les haya gustado la historia m(_ _)m ya saben, criticas, opiniones, todo pueden decirle a la autora y con gusto se traducirá.

Este fanfic será quincenal, al menos hasta que termine con "Hasta que digas que me amas" en un par de semanas más :)

Nos leemos n.n/


	2. Chapter 2

**Memorias: Capítulo 2**

Pareja principal: Zoro x Sanji  
Género: Angst/Romance  
Rating: M  
Autor Original: **StarkBlack **  
Traductora inglés: LunaPieces  
Beta: LunaPieces

* * *

Bueno pues, paso a dejar el segundo capítulo de esta increíble historia :'D por favor permanezcan con ella, las cosas se pondrán interesantes en el transcurso m(_ _)m gracias a todos por su gran apoyo, es un placer contar con todos ustedes y disculpen la demora. m(_ _)m

* * *

**Memorias: Capítulo 2**

* * *

—Zoro,—dijo Ace tranquilamente—. Él no te recuerda…

Zoro parpadeó confuso. ¿Cómo que no lo recordaba? ¿Acaso era amnesia? ¡Pero si esa mierda sólo pasaba en las películas! Se sintió un poco mareado y se apoyó del hombro de Ace.

—¿De qué diablos me estás hablando?—Susurró entre dientes.

El pecoso tomó su brazo e intentó guiarlo a un cuarto contiguo pequeño.

—Ven conmigo, hablaremos de eso. Vamos a beber algo, te hará pensar con más claridad.

—¡Con un demonio me quiero calmar!—Gritó el peliverde soltando su brazo del pelinegro—. ¡Dime qué demonios está pasando Ace o comenzaré a romper cosas!

Ace lo tomó de la camisa y lo jaló hacia él. Zoro era excepcionalmente fuerte, pero Ace también era muy formidable. Había pasado los últimos diez años luchando contra incendios por la ciudad de Seattle, pero si se trataba de golpes, Zoro saldría tan mal parado como el mayor.

—Zoro—dijo Ace pacientemente en su oído—. Tienes que calmarte. Vas a hacer una escena y te van a pedir que te vayas. Y entonces no podrás verlo… ¿entiendes?

Zoro miró un punto en el hombro de Ace y respiró pesadamente una y otra vez. ¿Qué tenía de bueno hacer un berrinche ahora? Eso no ayudaría a Sanji, no ayudaría en nada. Y el peliverde lo quería ver desesperadamente. Cada fibra de su cuerpo pedía a gritos ver a Sanji.

—Bien...—susurró—Está bien… estoy bien… así que por favor dime qué está pasando, Ace.

Ace colocó un brazo alrededor del espadachín y lo giró un poco hasta que estuvieron de frente, con los hombros contra la pared. El hombre más alto agachó la cabeza y habló con voz queda:

—No sólo eres tú—comenzó—, parece que no tiene ningún recuerdo de los últimos dos años. Cree que todavía está trabajando en el Baratie y tú sabes que dejó de trabajar ahí después de Navidad y de que Vivi y yo comenzáramos a salir.

—Eso fue más o menos cuando lo conocí...—Zoro estaba mirando el piso. El realismo de la situación lo estaba golpeando y se sentía mareado.

—Sí, ustedes se conocieron en el dojo después de que él dejara de trabajar en el Baratie y comenzara a trabajar en el Rocksou. Tal es el caso que no recuerda haberse salido de ese lugar, o haberte conocido a ti, o a Franky y a Brook.

—¿Se supone que eso me tiene que hacer sentir mejor?—La mirada de Zoro fue mortal.

—No, —dijo Ace sosteniendo sus manos—sólo intento explicarte que perdió el año entero antes del accidente.

Las rodillas de Zoro se doblaron mientras perdía el equilibrio. Ace lo atrapó antes de que cayera y colgó uno de sus musculosos brazos alrededor de su hombro.

—¡Zoro!—Ace perdió la compostura por un momento mientras miraba que su impenetrable mejor amigo, se caía en pedazos frente a sus ojos:

—Zoro, ¿estás bien?

Una voz los llamó desde la entrada del cuarto de espera.

—Ace, ¿está bien?

Ace miró hacia arriba y vio a Franky mirándolos con preocupación. El pelinegro le indicó con señas a Franky que se acercara en caso de que Zoro cayera por completo. El gran hombre inmediatamente fue hacia ellos y colocó una mano en el otro brazo de Zoro. Tomó la funda de la espada del peliverde de Ace y la colgó sobre de su propia espalda.

—Zoro, ¿estás bien? Estás asustando a todos.

Zoro miró a Franky. El hombre le sacaba casi una cabeza de estatura. Estaba usando camisa abotonada con una corbata floja alrededor de su cuello, opuesta a su atuendo normal de surfista con flores estampadas. Debieron haberle avisado mientras estaba en su trabajo, o haberlo pillado a altas horas de la noche. Extrañamente, Zoro recordó la vez en la que él y Sanji habían ido por un regalo de cumpleaños para Franky. Habían discutido si llevarle la playera con estampados de flores azules o una verde con tortugas.

Zoro sintió un dolor punzante en su corazón mientras cubría sus ojos con una mano. "_No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, Zoro NO llora..."_

—Franky...—susurró el espadachín—, Sanji no me recuerda.

Sintió la mano de Franky en su espalda.

—Lo sé, amigo mío—dijo su amigo suavemente—Lo sé… Lo siento mucho.

Los dos guiaron a Zoro al cuarto de espera donde Robin estaba sentada tomando café de una taza de unicel y Chopper tenía la cabeza en el regazo de Usopp. Los ojos del menor estaban enrojecidos y estaba apretando la mano de Usopp fuertemente.

—¿Dónde está Luffy?—Preguntó Zoro mientras se sentaba en una de las incómodas y acolchonadas sillas.

—Está con Nami y Vivi hablando con Sanji—dijo Robin tranquilamente. Franky se sentó al lado de ella y ella le ofreció un poco de su café.

—¿Quieres algo, Zoro?—Preguntó Ace.

Zoro sacudió su cabeza negativamente y mordió su mejilla, a continuación, miró a su amigo.

—¿No le dijeron cómo es que está aquí, verdad?—Preguntó Zoro cuidadosamente.

Usopp sacudió la cabeza.

—Te prometimos que serías tú el que se lo dijera. Nami sólo está diciéndole cosas acerca de él, del año antes de que sucediera… poniéndolo al día.

Zoro parpadeó.

—¿No le ha dicho nada de mí, o sí? ¡Estamos hablando del Sanji de hace dos años! ¡El Sanji que era _heterosexual_!

Robin habló cuando Usopp palideció.

—Todos nos hemos mantenido alejados de ese tema, Zoro. Nadie quiere ser el primero en darle la noticia.

Zoro asintió.

—Bueno. Nadie más que yo.

Chopper habló desde el regazo de Usopp.

—Zoro...—murmuró—¿Qué vas a hacer? Si Sanji no te recuerda, ¿cómo va a funcionar todo? ¿Cómo podrán estar juntos?

Zoro miró el piso. Parecía como si alguien hubiera desconectado el juego de su vida antes de que lograra guardar su progreso y ahora tenía que ganar el nivel diez, una vez más. Tendría que volver a lidiar con el coqueteo sin fin de Sanji con cada chica que veía. Las burlas, los insultos, los constantes desafíos. Había sido muy difícil ganarse a Sanji la primera vez… y ahora tenía que hacer todo de nuevo…

Pero… esta vez Zoro sabía todo de él. Sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Sus esperanzas, sus sueños, sus pasiones, su color favorito, la comida que más le gustaba cocinar. Zoro sabía todo… Quizá conociéndolo haría un mejor trabajo esta vez. Quizá no sería tan difícil esta vez.

Zoro se levantó y todo el mundo dejó de respirar. La mirada que todos conocían de él, surcó las facciones del espadachín. Era la mirada que tenía cuando entraba a un torneo. La mirada que tenía justo antes de hacer su movimiento final; cortar a su oponente. Era la mirada que Zoro tenía cuando sabía que iba a ganar.

Zoro deslizó sus manos hacia los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero y dio un gran respiro.

—Haré que Sanji se enamore una vez más de mí… Sólo tengo que hacerlo de nuevo… eso es todo.

**XXXXX**

**...**

—¡No puedo creer que ustedes dos vayan a casarse!—Dijo Sanji tranquilamente—. La última vez que los vi, aún se echaban miradas entre ustedes sobre la mesa de naipes y actuaban como si fuera "_coincidencia" _que se sentaran juntos en las noches de películas.

Vivi se sonrojó de manera hermosa y escondió su largo cabello detrás de su oído.

—Me lo pidió hace unos meses. Me llevó en su bote mientras mirábamos el atardecer… fue muy romántico…

Sanji le sonrió.

—Ace es esa clase de chico. Estoy feliz por ustedes—Dijo él mirando la sonrisa amplia de Vivi, pero no se perdía el ambiente amoroso que tenían Nami y Luffy—. Oh, no me digan que ustedes también...—murmuró.

—No, —Nami rió—Luffy no se anima a pedírmelo..._aún_—La chica le dio un codazo en las costillas al pelinegro enfatizando el "_aún_" de su oración.

Luffy gruñó e hizo una cara mientras se frotaba el costado.

—Lo sieeento, pero pienso hacer algo espectacular cuando te lo pida. No puedo dejar que mi hermano me deje atrás, ¿sabes?

Sanji sonrió. Había sido una noche interesante. Había estado escuchando las cosas que había hecho durante dos años, reencontrándose con amigos y escuchando lo que los demás habían hecho mientras él estaba inconsciente.

Todos parecían tan felices, tan contentos de que él estuviera ahí. Habían escuchado con gran atención todo lo que él decía, pendientes de cada movimiento y sonido que producía. Además del leve dolor en todas sus articulaciones, y el zumbido en la parte baja de su cabeza, se sentía de maravilla. Sus amigos estaban ahí, cuidaban de él, lo amaban.

¿Entonces por qué sentía que le faltaba algo? ¿Por qué sentía que había una parte de él que debía estar ahí y no estaba?

El rubio sacudió su cabeza mentalmente. Era estúpido. Obviamente era debido a la falta de memorias que se sentía incompleto. ¡Había un año entero que estaba oculto en algún lugar de su cerebro muy remotamente! ¡Obviamente sentiría que algo le faltaba!

—Hey, Sanji, ¿tú...—La frase de Luffy fue cortada cuando se abrió la puerta. Nami y Vivi giraron sus cabezas y Sanji se sorprendió al verlas a las dos un poco pálidas. La puerta estaba oscura debido a una cortina, así que no podía ver quién había entrado y había hecho que las chicas se pusieran tan tensas.

Luffy estiró su cuello y le sonrió a la persona que acababa de entrar.

—¡Zoro!—Lo saludó—¡Ven a decirle hola a Sanji!

¿Zoro? Habían mencionado a ese tipo antes. Habían dicho que él y el rubio eran buenos amigos, casi mejores amigos. Era muy malo que no lo pudiera recordar, probablemente haría sentir mal al tipo sin quererlo.

Luffy entrelazó sus manos detrás de su cabeza enérgicamente y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos sobre sus pies.

—¡Le hemos estado contando de lo que se ha perdido! Intenté explicarle lo del restaurante donde trabaja, pero no sé mucho, solamente sé que su comida es muy buena—el chico sonrió.

Los ojos de Sanji se giraron a su izquierda mientras la cortina era apartada por un hombre musculoso, alto, con piel bronceada y… ¿cabello verde? Su rostro era atractivo, de una forma masculina, y tres pendientes dorados colgaban de su oído izquierdo. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la razón por la que esa persona había sido su amigo. Su aura era increíblemente imponente. Llenó la habitación con su confianza y tranquila fortaleza.

Desde los primeros instantes que había visto a Zoro, Sanji creía que ese hombre, así como él, podía llamar la atención en una habitación sin siquiera intentarlo. Pero a diferencia de él que lo hacía con encanto y perspicacia, Zoro lo hacía de frente, con un fuerte porte.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los del hombre y sintió una extraña conexión. Sintió pequeños escalofríos recorrer su espalda que le hacían perder el aliento. Zoro lo estaba mirando con la mirada más intensa que jamás le hubieran dirigido, pero en lugar de sentirse intimidado o intentar echarse hacia atrás, como seguramente la gente lo hacía, lo miró de frente. Le devolvió la mirada, emparejándose con el calor de esos oscuros ojos y regresándole la intensidad por completo.

—Sanji, —escuchó a Nami levantarse y jalar a Luffy con ella. Rompió su contacto visual para mirarla. Nunca sería grosero con una mujer.

—¿Sí, Nami?—Preguntó dulcemente.

—Nos vamos por un momento, ponte al día con Zoro.

—¡Aw, pero Nami!—Luffy gimoteó—. Yo quiero…

—Tengo hambre Luffy—Nami tiró de su brazo—. Es hora del desayuno, vamos por algo para comer.

Luffy se animó con la pequeña mención de la comida.

—¡Sí, buena idea! ¿Vienes Vivi?

Los tres intercambiaron despedidas y Nami le prometió a Sanji que regresarían más tarde. Sanji frunció el ceño cuando la pelirroja le dedicó a Zoro una extraña mirada antes de que cerrara la puerta, pero lo olvidó rápidamente cuando lo dejaron solo con el hombre estoico. Levantó la mirada y vio que Zoro se había sentado junto a su cama. Sus brazos descansaron en el descanso de la silla y sus dedos se movieron para descansar contra su mentón. A Sanji le recordó a un gran gato: peligroso, pero aún semidormido.

Se miraron por un minuto o dos. El silencio era extraño, pero no era desagradable. Sanji asumió por completo la apariencia del otro mientras los ojos de Zoro parpadeaban por encima de su rostro y cabello. Finalmente, el peliverde bajó sus manos y sonrió ligeramente.

—Así que...—su voz era grave, pero gentil—. ¿Cómo te sientes, cocinero de mierda?

Sanji parpadeó con sorpresa y ensanchó una sonrisa. Y entonces, la sonrisa se transformó en una risa ligera, que se transformó en una ligera tos.

Aún sonriendo, Sanji se limpió los labios con los dedos y se dirigió a Zoro.

—Debimos haber sido muy buenos amigos para que yo te permitiera llamarme _así_.

Las comisuras en la boca de Zoro se ensancharon aún más:

—Como si pudieras detenerme.

—Oh, no, —le espetó Sanji de buen humor—Sólo espera a que salga de aquí, bastardo y te patearé el trasero.

Los dos sonrieron entre sí y Sanji se sorprendió de lo fácil que era la conversación con una persona que ni siquiera conocía. Pero se sintió mal de repente y su rostro se relajó un poco.

—Siento mucho no poder recordarte—dijo él suavemente—. Nami dijo que éramos, lo siento, _somos_, buenos amigos.

La mirada de Zoro bajó hasta el suelo, pero no sin que antes Sanji notara el dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Se inclinó hacia adelante de la silla y puso los codos en las rodillas.

—Sí. —El hombre frotó sus ojos antes de poner una mano bajo su mentón—. Somos buenos amigos. No te disculpes… no es tu culpa.

A Sanji no le gustó la forma en la que Zoro dijo "_tu culpa"_. Sintió que había metido la pata, así que cambió de tema.

—Me dijeron que llegaste volando aquí. ¿Vives fuera del estado?

—No—Zoro levantó la cabeza y Sanji se alegró de que el dolor en su mirada, parecía haberse esfumado—. Estaba en un torneo ayer.

—¿Un torneo?—Preguntó Sanji intrigado.

—Sí, —sonrió Zoro—. Soy campeón nacional de Kenjutsu. Compito por todo el país.

—¿Kenjutsu?

—Pelea de espadas, —explicó Zoro—puedo manejar todos los estilos, pero soy mejor en el kendo. Compito en la clase mundial de kendo.

Los ojos de Sanji se ensancharon.

—Espera, ¿compites en NASKA? Así que…

—Tú también lo hacías, lo sé—lo interrumpió Zoro—. Hemos estado juntos dos años.

Sanji vio de nuevo el dolor en sus ojos, pero estaba demasiado emocionado como para detener sus preguntas.

—¿Lo hicimos? ¿Cómo lo hice? ¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?

Zoro sonrió de nuevo y colocó una mano en el brazo de Sanji.

—Con calma, con calma… fuiste sobresaliente. Ganaste el primer lugar en las categorías de Savate ligero y Silat. Quedaste fuera del torneo general de Taekwondo porque te rehusaste a usar tus manos. Pero el jurado resolvió algo y al final quedaste en tercer lugar general.

—Mierda...—Sanji estaba aturdido. Ése era un recuerdo por el que pagaría tener de vuelta—. ¿En qué lugar quedaste tú?

—Segundo lugar.

Sanji parpadeó un par de veces:

—Increíble...

Zoro soltó una risita.

Sanji miró sus manos y suspiró, dejando que todo se inundara.

—Es demasiado increíble, he estado compitiendo en NASKA por siempre, y cuando finalmente consigo un lugar… no lo puedo recordar…

Zoro se recostó en su silla.

—Bueno, créelo. Tienes el trofeo que lo prueba. Está colocado en nuestra chimenea en casa.

Sanji giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia Zoro.

—¿Nuestra chimenea?

Sanji vio que el rostro de Zoro perdía su color. Sus ojos parpadearon mientras apretaba la quijada lo suficiente para retorcer sus mejillas.

—Eh...—balbuceó—.Sí… ¿no te dijeron que somos compañeros de cuarto?

"_Oh, mierda, buen trabajo Sanji… hazlo sentir lo más incómodo posible."_

—No...—murmuró Sanji. Pero está bien… Estoy seguro de que estará bien. Pareces un tipo genial… y nos llevábamos muy bien antes, ¿cierto?

Zoro se relajó un poco y asintió.

—Sí, te enfadas un poco conmigo por beber leche del envase y caer dormido en el sofá y babear en los cojines… pero eso es todo. Acordamos que tú permanecerías fuera del cuarto de entrenamiento y yo permanecería fuera de la cocina, a no ser que fuera una emergencia.

Sanji frunció el ceño e hizo un sonido falso de disgusto.

—¿Bebes leche del envase? ¡Eres un bárbaro, Zoro!

Zoro le picó suavemente las costillas:

—Sólo imagina todo lo que he hecho mientras tú no estabas.

Sanji giró los ojos mientras la puerta se abría. Una hermosa enfermera había llegado con medicamentos y un reemplazo para la bolsa IV (intravenosa). Le pidió cortésmente a Zoro que regresara después de que el paciente descansara. Sanji se sintió un poco molesto con la chica porque en verdad se estaba divirtiendo con el espadachín. Pero también tenía que admitir que comenzaba a sentirse cansado. Era una ironía, ya que se la había pasado un año durmiendo, pero aun así.

—Hey… Zoro—dijo Sanji suavemente mientras Zoro se levantaba.

—¿Sí, cocinero del amor?

Sanji sonrió con el apodo y apretó su sábana.

—¿Vendrás pronto? Quiero escuchar más de tu pelea con espadas.

Los ojos de Zoro destellaron y Sanji sintió esa misma mirada intensa que le había dedicado la primera vez que había entrado a la habitación. Pero el rubio se sintió demasiado cansado de un momento a otro como para sostenerla, así que desvió la vista mientras sus párpados comenzaban a caer. El espadachín se inclinó y le ayudó a colocarse la sábana sobre sus débiles brazos.

—Estaré en el pasillo—murmuró—. No me iré a ningún lugar. Lo prometo.

Sanji sonrió y cerró los ojos. La enfermera había colocado algo en su bolsa IV porque se estaba durmiendo muy rápido…

Mientras el sueño lo invadía, Sanji creyó sentir que una mano gentil y áspera le apartaba el cabello de sus ojos… acariciando suavemente su mejilla…

...

...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**NASKA:** Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales. Se lleva a cabo en E.U.A.

**Savate:** Una forma de arte marcial francesa (ej. kickboxing) donde sólo se usan los pies como defensa. También es el único estilo de kickboxing en donde los luchadores utilizan zapatos.

**Silat:** Otra forma de lucha usando sólo los pies. Pero a diferencia del Savate, el Silat también permite el uso de las rodillas y la tibia. Otra cosa sorprendente del Silat es que no se usa sólo para el combate. Cuando es acompañado con tambores, se transforma en una danza folklórica.

...

**Notas de la traductora:**

En este capítulo hay varias cosas que quiero aclarar primera:

→ Aún no tengo muy claro a qué se dedica Ace, así que por lo pronto lo dejaré como si fuera un bombero, espero que más adelante aclare esa duda.

→ Nami tiene el cabello pelirrojo por cuestiones de la autora, Vivi es rubia, aún no sé si el color de cabello de Franky cambie, pero estoy casi segura de que sí XD.

Sus bien recibidos y agradables reviews le serán traducidos a su autora ~(*-*~) nos vemos el 20/03/15

**Freedom Released:** Yes, es una historia muy bonita, pero nos va a hacer sufrir un poco, no mucho en realidad xD, gracias por tu review, le será traducido a la autora dear owo~


	3. Chapter 3

**Memorias: Capítulo 3**

Pareja principal: Zoro x Sanji  
Género: Angst/Romance  
Rating: M  
Autor Original: **StarkBlack  
**Traductora inglés: LunaPieces  
Beta: LunaPieces

* * *

Siento la demora m(_ _)m paso a dejarles el tercer capítulo de esta magnífica historia *-* avisando que este fic tiene capítulos muy largos, por lo que quizá tarde un poco más en actualizar, pero no se preocupen ya está terminado en inglés y estará terminado en español OnÓ9

* * *

**Memorias: Capítulo 3**

* * *

Cuando Zoro cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Sanji detrás de él, se encontró con varios rostros preocupados. Nami y Vivi estaban sentadas en sus sillas cruzando el pasillo, Ace aún estaba de pie junto a la puerta y Robin y Franky lo veían desde la ventana del cuarto de espera. Usopp y Chopper no estaban a la vista por lo que parecía.

El corazón de Zoro aún palpitaba dolorosamente en su pecho. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado si sus manos temblaban en ese momento, lo hubiera negado: "_¡Las manos de Zoro no tiemblan!"_, pero sabía que temblaban incontrolablemente. Con un demonio, todo su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente.

—Hey, Zoro, —dijo Ace a su lado— ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

Zoro miró hacia el piso. Aún no se sentía seguro para hablar, así que levantó la mano y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

—¿Se llevaron bien?—Preguntó Nami—. No pelearon o algo, ¿cierto?

"_Oh ho, —le espetó Sanji de buen humor—. Sólo espera que salga de aquí bastardo y te patearé el trasero."_

El pecho de Zoro comenzó a doler. Sanji había sido… tan sólo él mismo… y no, no habían peleado, se habían llevado realmente bien. De una forma que era más difícil de asimilar que si Sanji hubiera sido el idiota que había conocido por dos años. El Sanji que descansaba en su cama era el mismo Sanji que Zoro recordaba. Con el que había entrenado, con el que había vivido, con el que había hecho el amor incontables veces, con el que había peleado, con el que había llorado —"_¡No! ¡Zoro no llora!"_—Era el Sanji de Zoro… pero a la vez no lo era. Todo era lo mismo, excepto que toda información acerca de Zoro había sido borrada de su cabeza…

"_Siento mucho no poder recordarte—dijo Sanji suavemente—. Nami dijo que éramos, lo siento, somos, buenos amigos."_

El peliverde nunca había creído en la existencia de algún dios, pero ahora se lo cuestionaba… porque no había forma de que la naturaleza y la suerte pudieran ser tan crueles. Probablemente se trataba de un dios, y _odiaba_ a Zoro.

—¿Zoro?—La voz gentil de Vivi penetró sus pensamientos.

El espadachín frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos. Era demasiado. Necesitaba un momento para estar solo. Todos los ojos sobre él, las expresiones preocupadas, la _lástima_… lo abrumaban desmesuradamente.

Necesitaba huir de esas miradas antes de volverse loco.

—Uh...—pasó una mano por su cabello—. Denme un minuto, necesito ir al baño.

Se escabulló del pasillo sin esperar a que alguien le dijera algo. Rebasó a unas cuantas enfermeras y abrió la puerta de los baños de golpe con la señal de "_caballeros_". Una vez dentro, verificó que no estuviera ocupado y al descubrir que estaba solo, cerró la puerta. Se dirigió a los lavabos y recargó sus manos sobre la fría formica. El diseño era azul con salpicaduras de color blanco.

Azul… el mar azul… azul como los ojos de Sanji… salpicado de blanco… como la mesada salpicada de harina cuando el rubio hacía los panqueques favoritos de Zoro los domingos por las mañanas…

¡MIERDA! Zoro apretó y cerró los ojos impidiendo que el dolor lo controlara. Cuando se había acercado a la cama de Sanji hace unos instantes y había jalado la cortina, su corazón se había detenido. El mundo se había detenido y el aire había desaparecido. Nada había sido real a excepción de Sanji y él. Todo había dejado de existir mientras el rubio se giraba para mirarlo. Su mirada era justo como la recordaba: serena y calculadora, inquisitiva e intuitiva. Zoro se había preocupado por instante de que viera a través de él; de que viera a través del desesperado escudo que cubría su dolor, su nostalgia y el sentirse aterrado. Lo suficientemente aterrado para que le pidiera que se fuera y que nunca regresara a verlo.

De repente, el espadachín sintió unas increíbles nauseas. Intentó tranquilizarse y luchó contra ello por varios segundos, pero rápidamente perdió la batalla. Se metió en el cubículo más cercano y vomitó de forma miserable y violenta. No había comido nada desde la noche anterior, así que las contracciones le producían terribles calambres en su abdomen. "_Maldita sea… ¿qué demonios pasa conmigo?"_ Respiró profundamente un par de veces y se limpió la frente con la manga.

"_Resiste la próxima vez, Zoro…"_ Necesitaba ser más cuidadoso, necesitaba estar más preparado la próxima vez. Necesitaba no perderse en los hermosos ojos de Sanji, o quedar atrapado en el timbre de su voz. Sanji tenía que ser informado de los años que había perdido. Si regresaba a su antigua vida, necesitaba saber todo. Sanji y él no habían mantenido su relación en secreto. Todos los que conocían al rubio sabían que su amante era un hombre. Y Sanji estaba orgulloso de ello, orgulloso de Zoro, justo como Zoro lo estaba de él. Así que cuando Zoro finalmente se lo revelara, tendría que ser fuerte. Necesitaba ser el hombre del que Sanji estuviera orgulloso; necesitaba estar controlado, enfocado.

No despedazándose como lo estaba ahora, solo en el baño. Incluso sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos mientras sus manos se sujetaban al asiento del inodoro; con las lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos, con la respiración en la garganta. No se derrumbaría así, mostrándose tan débil delante del rubio.

Un golpe en la puerta del baño sobresaltó a Zoro y se levantó de golpe.

—¡¿Qué?!—Gritó, intentando asustar a quienquiera que estuviese allí afuera.

Pero la voz del otro lado era una que no se atemorizó en absoluto.

—Zoro, soy yo, —contestó Chopper valientemente—¿estás bien?

Zoro suspiró. Chopper estaba usando la "_voz de doctor_". Nadie se oponía a ese tono, nadie lo intentaba. Se dirigió a la puerta y colocó su mano en el pestillo por encima de la manija.

—¿Estás solo, Chopper?

—Sí.

Zoro desbloqueó la puerta y la abrió un par de centímetros. El chico melenudo la empujó un poco más y le lanzó una lata de jugo y una pequeña píldora.

—Quiero que tomes esto, y te bebas todo esto. Sé que no has comido nada en horas y que no puedo evitar que medites hasta la inconsciencia, pero sí puedo evitar que te deshidrates.

Zoro miró a su amigo por unos cuantos segundos. Y entonces sus labios esbozaron la más pequeña de las sonrisas mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar que el chico menor entrara al baño. Si había alguien en el mundo además de Sanji que consiguiera que Zoro flotara en un mar de sentimientos, era Chopper. Era demasiado tierno para su propio beneficio.

Chopper entró en el baño y se sentó sobre los lavabos de un salto, balanceando sus piernas como un niño pequeño mientras miraba a Zoro tomar la píldora y drenar la mitad de la lata de jugo. El peliverde lo miró con el rabillo del ojo y casi sonríe cuando el pequeño estudiante de medicina cruzó los brazos lanzándole una mirada acusadora. Bueno, la que sería considerada como una mirada acusadora de alguien tan tierno como Chopper.

—Todo—ordenó.

Zoro giró los ojos inclinando la lata para terminar de beber el líquido. Lanzó la lata vacía a la basura y limpió su boca.

—¿Feliz?—Murmuró.

Chopper sonrió.

—Sí.

Zoro se recargó de los lavabos al lado de Chopper y cruzó los brazos. Bajó la vista al piso y se quedó absorto, como si eso contestara a todos sus problemas actuales.

Después de unos minutos, Chopper suspiró.

—Es raro verlo hablar… sabes. Había estado en la misma posición por tanto tiempo…

Zoro asintió.

—¿Pero sabes qué es más raro que ver a Sanji hablar?—La sonrisa de Chopper era amplia.

Zoro levantó una ceja mientras le dirigía una mirada a su amigo.

—¿Hm?—Gruñó.

Chopper rió.

—¡Ver hablar a Sanji sin un cigarrillo! ¡No recuerdo haberlo visto sin uno a excepción de cuando iba al trabajo!

Zoro sonrió y frotó su cuello.

—Sí… ahora que lo pienso es muy raro, eh.

La sonrisa de Chopper disminuyó mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Zoro.

—Estará bien, Zoro… Él te ama, sólo que no lo recuerda.

Zoro se enderezó para sentarse sobre los lavabos al lado de Chopper y poner un brazo alrededor de los hombros del menor. Chopper era para él como un hermano menor, aunque a veces olvidaba que no estaban relacionados por la sangre. Se tranquilizó un poco y dejó descansar su barbilla en el hombro de Chopper, suspirando suavemente.

—No veo a Kaya con ustedes chicos, —soltó Zoro bruscamente—¿trabajó esta noche?

—No...—El chico suspiró profundamente y se alejó gentilmente de su amigo mayor. Cruzó los brazos una vez más.

—Aún está evitando a Usopp…

—¿Ni siquiera vino a ver a Sanji sólo por evitar a Usopp?—Preguntó Zoro incrédulamente.

Chopper sacudió su cabeza.

—No… no creo que ella lo sepa… sentí que sería extraño llamarla…

—Zoro le dio palmaditas en su espalda.

—No te sientas mal por eso Chopper, no fue tu culpa.

—¡Pero yo los junté!—Gimoteó Chopper—. ¡Si nunca los hubiera presentado, entonces Usopp no sería miserable justo ahora!—El corazón de Zoro casi se sale cuando el pequeño enterró su rostro entre sus manos—. Todo lo que quiero es que Usopp sea feliz, Zoro…

—¿Y qué hay de ti Chopper?—Susurró Zoro—¿Acaso no mereces ser feliz también?

—Eso nunca va a pasar Zoro. Él ama a Kaya y yo tengo que lidiar con eso. Él nunca se sentirá de esa forma conmigo… está bien…

Pero de repente, la cabeza de Chopper se levantó mirando al espadachín con horror.

—¡Oh por dios Zoro!—Dijo Chopper estridentemente—¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Soy un asco! ¡Tienes mucho en qué pensar y aquí estoy yo quejándome de mis problemas! Nunca quise-

Zoro sonrió mientras cubría la boca de Chopper con una mano.

—Está bien, relájate. No me importa. Me ayuda a olvidar mis problemas por un rato.

Chopper bajó la mirada e hizo una expresión de tortura.

—Voy a juntarlos de nuevo, Zoro. Ellos se aman, pero están actuando como unos idiotas. Ellos deben estar juntos…

Zoro asintió y dejó que la cabeza del menor descansara en su hombro. Pasaron varios minutos en un cómodo silencio antes de que Chopper susurrara suavemente:

—Quiero preguntarte algo, Zoro… Pero no quiero hacerte sentir mal…

Zoro frotó el hombro de Chopper.

—Está bien, pregunta.

El rostro de Chopper se puso un poco rojo y miró a todos lados en el baño excepto a Zoro.

—¿Qué hizo Sanji cuando le dijiste lo que sentías por él?

Zoro rió con ganas, carcajeándose a todo pulmón. Se agachó un poco mientras se frotaba uno de los costados donde un pequeño calambre que se esparcía por sus pulmones. Chopper lo miró con la quijada hasta el piso.

Zoro no había tenido oportunidad de decirle a Sanji directamente cómo se sentía la primera vez… Bueno, había sido una forma de decirlo, pero no hubo mucha plática implicada. Habían estado peleando e insultándose cuando sus espaldas se estamparon contra las colchonetas de entrenamiento. Había empezado como una pelea y había terminado entre una masa de brazos y piernas, sudor y semen, jadeos e insultos en la oscuridad del gimnasio.

—¿Y bien?—Preguntó Chopper mientras la carcajada de Zoro se detenía—¿Qué hizo Sanji cuando le dijiste por primera vez que te gustaba?

Zoro sonrió y pasó una mano por el cabello del menor.

—Me pateó la cabeza.

**XXXXX**

**...**

Para Sanji, los siguientes dos días fueron un caos con visitas de amigos y ser trasladado de un lado a otro por todo el hospital para hacerse prueba tras prueba. Realizó su electroencefalograma y su resonancia magnética con éxito y fue programado para su tomografía la siguiente mañana (1). El fisioterapeuta lo había visitado para poner a prueba su fuerza y sus reflejos haciendo una serie de movimientos con sus articulaciones y lo había sentado en varias posiciones para checar su presión sanguínea. Su cuerpo parecía estar extraordinariamente bien después de haber estado inmóvil por tanto tiempo. Habían colocado sus extremidades en férulas después del primer mes en coma, así que ninguno de sus tendones había sufrido contracturas (2). Su reflejo de deglución también estaba funcionando apropiadamente, así que el doctor le dijo que podía empezar una dieta líquida inmediatamente. Desafortunadamente, no le habían quitado los catéteres centrales (3) y Sanji estaba un poco inquieto pensando que había tubos sobresaliendo de su estómago y vejiga. Oh bueno, se los quitarían eventualmente.

Ahora Sanji sentado en su cama, miraba la televisión mientras comía trocitos de hielo. Sus brazos estaban débiles, así que había puesto el tazón en su pecho mientras dirigía los trozos de hielo hacia su boca y los enrollaba con la lengua saboreando la sensación del frío líquido bajando por su garganta. Su boca había estado tan seca cuando despertó, que cuando escuchó la noticia de que podía beber líquidos se sintió tan feliz.

2015… Tan jodidamente extraño… Muchas cosas habían pasado los últimos dos años. Había estado cambiando de canales entre las noticias nacionales y locales de las últimas horas, intentando ponerse al día. Incluso había cambiado el canal al MTV por un momento para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en la cultura pop. Pero finalmente, después de cansarse de todos los debates políticos y sesiones donde candidatos de los que nunca había escuchado, se peleaban entre sí, cambió al Food Network y bajó su tazón. Sintió los párpados un poco pesados y se relajó, sintiéndose cómodo mientras flotaba entre los sonidos de cocina.

Sanji no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormido hasta que un suave sonido lo despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Zoro sentado en una de las sillas de la habitación, frotando su pierna.

—¿Zoro?—Bostezó y sonrió—¿Qué ocurrió?

El peliverde dejó de frotar su pierna y lo miró tímidamente.

—Me di un golpe con la maldita... mesa.

Sanji sonrió. No había visto a Zoro desde que había tenido sus análisis de presión sanguínea. El espadachín había estado de pie contra la pared mirando cada movimiento del rubio atentamente. Y le había sorprendido que la presencia del otro no se había sentido extraña o molesta. De hecho, el tener a Zoro ahí, le daba a Sanji una extraña sensación de confianza. La presencia de Zoro había sido un apoyo silencioso y Sanji lo apreciaba enormemente.

—¿Entonces, qué te trajo aquí?—Preguntó el rubio.

Zoro rozó una pequeña maleta bajo sus pies.

—Te traje algunas cosas—dijo suavemente.

Sanji parpadeó.

—¿Cosas? ¿Qué clase de cosas?

Zoro se levantó y llevó la maleta hasta la cama de Sanji.

—Ropa y cosas. Tu doctor me dijo que estaba bien si querías usar tus propias cosas. —Abrió el cierre de la maleta y rebuscó en el interior—, Intenté traerte ropa que tenías hace unos años… ya sabes... porque, de otra forma sería como si no fueran tuyas… Es decir, ya que no recuerdas haberlas comprado…

Sanji sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Zoro estaba divagando. ¿Acaso estaba nervioso?

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte Zoro—le echó un ojo a la bolsa—. Déjame ver.

Zoro sacó unos pantalones deportivos de color azul marino con letras blancas en los costados. Sanji sonrió cuando reconoció la insignia de colegio.

—¡Joder, Zoro! ¡Estos son mis pantalones favoritos!

Zoro le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo sé.

Zoro le explicó que no tenía boxers de hace dos años y Sanji se carcajeó diciéndole que no se preocupara por eso. El resto de la maleta contenía varias camisas que Sanji adoraba, otro de sus pantalones favoritos y una bata de baño azul oscuro. La quijada de Sanji cayó hasta el suelo mientras miraba con nostalgia el suave material azul.

El rubio casi se espanta cuando Zoro se colocó a su lado y le ofreció su mano.

—Te ayudaré a sentarte para que puedas ponértela—murmuró el peliverde.

Sanji parpadeó, pero tomó su mano. Y entonces Zoro lo sorprendió una vez más con la gentileza que solía usar con él mientras lo sentaba y sostenía con firmeza, intentando que sus brazos se deslizaran por las mangas de la bata. El tacto del espadachín era suave, y cada movimiento era preciso. Cuando Zoro cerró la bata y guió a Sanji de nuevo a las almohadas, el rubio no pudo evitar sentir que las manos del otro le eran muy familiares. Pensó que seguramente era debido a los combates que habían tenido o quizá habían jugado cartas o algo por el estilo o incluso quizá le había enseñado a Zoro a cocinar.

Pero no, no importaba cuánto pensara en eso, Sanji sabía que era el _tacto_ de las manos de Zoro el que se sentía familiar. El toque de las manos de Zoro alisando la tela… apartando el cabello de sus ojos… acomodando las sábanas cuidadosamente alrededor de él.

Eso lo hubiera puesto nervioso a no ser porque la presencia de Zoro era excepcionalmente tranquilizadora para él. Había algo extraño en el hombre peliverde…

Sonrió mientras Zoro arrimaba la maleta hacia la silla.

—¿Entonces, por qué te teñiste el cabello de verde?

Zoro rió por encima de su hombro y acercó un poco más la silla a la cama de Sanji. Se quitó la chamarra y se sentó.

—No me lo teñí.

Sanji resopló, ligeramente distraído por la piel expuesta de los brazos de Zoro. Su piel bronceada se tensaba en gruesas capas de músculo que se relajaban mientras el espadachín cambiaba de posición. Eso probablemente derretiría a las señoritas de un solo golpe, en opinión de Sanji. Y también quizá esa era otra razón por la que eran amigos; intereses mutuos y todo eso.

—¿Entonces es porque nadas en piscinas de cloro todos los días y olvidas bañarte? ¿Bebes un montón de Kool-aid de limón o algo?

Zoro sonrió.

—No, sólo tengo una clase de deficiencia química o sobreproducción de algo. Es genético, mi padre lo tenía también. Mi tía intentó explicármelo una vez, pero me perdió después de "_el color verde de tu cabello y el de tu padre es porque…"_

Sanji ladeó su ceja.

—Déjame ver tu brazo.

Zoro tendió su brazo y Sanji lo observó cuidadosamente.

—¿Qué es lo que miras?—Preguntó el espadachín.

Sanji se relajó e hizo una mueca.

—Estaba viendo si el vello de tu brazo también es verde. Para ver si me estabas engañando o no… pero no tienes nada.

Zoro rió disimuladamente.

—Te juro que no te estoy engañando.

Sanji sacudió su cabeza lentamente.

—Eso es realmente extraño hombre…

Zoro se relajó en su silla y miró la televisión. Los dos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos viendo a una hermosa morena haciendo entremeses italianos. Durante los comerciales, Zoro preguntó distraídamente.

—¿Cuándo te llevarán al cuarto de terapia física?

Sanji suspiró.

—Empiezo mañana, iré dos veces al día hasta que pueda caminar sin ayuda. Después de mi tomografía, intentarán ayudarme a estar de pie con las barras paralelas.

Zoro asintió y se movió incómodo en su asiento. Sanji podía adivinar que el hombre tenía un debate mental.

De todos los que habían ido a verlo, Zoro era la única persona que no tenía la manía de contarle lo que había pasado los años que había perdido. El hombre sereno siempre lo visitaba y dejaba que Sanji dirigiera la conversación. Hablaba con él y respondía sus preguntas, pero nunca jugaba al "_¿recuerdas esto?"._

—Hey Zoro...—Preguntó Sanji cuidadosamente.

—¿Hm?...—Zoro lo miró aprensivamente.

—Sólo me preguntaba...—Titubeó.

Cuando Sanji se detuvo, parecía que no continuaría, así que Zoro se sentó más cerca de él lentamente.

—¿Quieres saber cómo llegaste aquí?—Preguntó suavemente.

Sanji se acomodó en su bata y asintió con la cabeza.

Zoro suspiró y acercó un poco más la silla para poder recargar sus codos en la cama. Habló lentamente y cuidadosamente, como si hubiera ensayado las palabras una y otra vez y ahora estuviera recitando de nuevo lo que había memorizado como un monólogo.

—El campeón del mundo del kendo es un hombre llamado Hawk. Ha sido el número uno desde… bueno, desde siempre. Es completamente invencible. Yo soy el número dos. He sido el segundo desde que obtuve por primera vez el puesto cuando tenía diecinueve, hace seis años. El tipo del tercer lugar se llama Bones. Tiene muchos seguidores y un club de fans donde lo llaman y toda esa mierda… de todas formas…

Sanji no sabía a dónde quería llegar el espadachín con eso, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada y escuchó.

—Así que ese tipo Bones quiere el título tanto como yo, y decidió que la manera más fácil de obtenerlo, era matándome…

—¡¿QUÉ?!—Interrumpió Sanji—. ¿_Matarte_ por un título de kendo? ¿En serio?

—Sí, este tipo está un poco, —hizo un gesto sobre su cabeza—loco, creo que esa es la palabra más adecuada. Da igual, decidió deshacerse de mí, aunque ahora que lo pienso, es bastante retardado porque aún tendría que vencer a Hawk y eso no va a pasar nunca… pero como sea, —Zoro frotó sus ojos y su voz se hizo más silenciosa—una noche, regresábamos a casa del museo de Robin. Había sido promovida y habían obtenido toda esa nueva mierda egipcia -que no recuerdo-, y yo había bebido mucho, así que tú dijiste que conducirías mi auto a casa…

Sanji esperó pacientemente sin atreverse a interrumpir de nuevo. Zoro se había tranquilizado y había empezado a tirar de un hilo flojo de las sábanas.

—Um...—Para sorpresa de Sanji, la voz de Zoro se sacudió ligeramente mientras continuaba—. Veníamos rodeando una curva que subía a la Colina de Capitol, y el auto fue embestido del lado del conductor por un F 1-50 no autorizado. Cuando desperté, tenía la cabeza contra el vidrio, y tú estabas…

Sanji miró la barbilla de Zoro apretarse y aflojarse con furia. Ese accidente había sido realmente difícil para Zoro y debía odiar hablar de él por obvias razones. Sanji se movió sin pensarlo y colocó una mano en el brazo del espadachín. Zoro la tomó inconscientemente y recargó su mejilla contra la piel del rubio como si buscara consuelo.

—Quedaste atrapado dentro del carro… parecía que la mitad inferior de tu cuerpo había sido aplastada y tu cabeza estaba sangrando mucho… Yo no podía moverme… Pensé que estabas muerto…

El corazón de Sanji se rompía mientras escuchaba las palabras llenas de desconsuelo de Zoro. Odiaba ser la causa del sufrimiento de su amigo. Apretó los dedos en el brazo del espadachín.

—Cuando finalmente llegamos al hospital, casi asesino a las malditas enfermeras que limpiaban y cosían mis heridas sin decirme _ni una maldita palabra_ de lo que te había pasado a ti. Estaba tan furioso que casi mato a los policías que llegaron a hacerme preguntas. Pero finalmente, Chopper llegó y me dijo que estabas en cirugía… que tus dos… ¡Maldita sea!…

Zoro se enderezó, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. Sanji no podía decir si estaba conteniendo gritos o lágrimas.

—Hey, hey, Zoro—interrumpió Sanji—. Está bien.

Zoro abrió los ojos y miró intensamente al rubio.

—¡No. No está bien, no estaba bien! Te rompiste tus dos piernas, Sanji, _¡maldita sea, las dos!_ Y lo único en lo que podía pensar era que tu carrera de artes marciales, tu gran pasión además de tu cocina, había terminado... por mi culpa… ¡Esos tipos iban a por mí y tú tenías que estar en el _maldito lugar incorrecto_ y en el _maldito momento incorrecto_!

Los ojos de Sanji se ampliaron. _Por supuesto_, no era de extrañar que Zoro estuviera tan destrozado por lo de su accidente. Él pensaba que era su culpa. Zoro había escapado con unas cuantas cicatrices y un chichón en la cabeza mientras Sanji se había roto las dos piernas y había estado en coma por un año.

—Zoro…

Zoro bajó la mirada y parecía estar preparándose para un golpe.

—¿Sí...?

Sanji suspiró.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca!

Los ojos de Zoro se abrieron mientras su quijada se caía al devolverle la mirada. Sanji casi explota de risa al ver la expresión impactada del espadachín intentando mantener su seriedad. Era inevitable que lo tomara tan en serio.

—No hables como si todo fuera tu maldita culpa, joder. Es tan melodramático que se me eriza la piel.

Zoro parecía hacerse pequeño mientras el rubio continuaba.

—Así que un par de tíos intentaron deshacerse de ti y me atraparon a mí. Bueno, que se jodan. Parece que estoy vivito y coleando y por lo que parece tú también, que se traguen eso. Caminaré de nuevo y entonces regresaré para patearles el trasero -que apuesto a que lo hago- y entonces iremos a NASKA juntos de nuevo, derrotarás a ese hombre Hawk y nos burlaremos de ellos. Quizá incluso los encontremos y pateemos sus traseros los dos juntos. Entonces todo…

Sanji fue interrumpido por los brazos de Zoro alrededor de él; atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo. Sanji hizo una mueca mientras sus articulaciones gritaban de dolor, pero pudo poner una mano alrededor de la cintura de Zoro y la otra sobre su grueso hombro gentilmente. Le devolvió el abrazo al espadachín durante unos segundos, sintiéndose un poco torpe abrazando a alguien que apenas conocía… Y que era un tío.

_Estúpido espadachín mierdoso… ponerse así de depresivo por mí…_

Sanji sintió a Zoro quedarse sin aliento.

—Te extrañé Sanji—murmuró en su hombro.

Sanji sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco mientras abrazaba aún más fuerte a su mejor amigo.

—Idiota.

...

...

* * *

¡Waaaaa! *Saca los pañuelos* hermoso *-* tiernamente hermoso *-* ¿Qué les pareció este cap? Por fin descubrimos qué es lo que pasó, pobre Sanji D: pobre Zoro D: pobres de los dos xDDD.

**Notas de la autora:**

Electroencefalograma (EEG) - es la medición de la actividad eléctrica producida por el cerebro. Espectroscopia de resonancia magnética (RMN) es usada para medir los niveles de los diferentes metabolitos en los tejidos del cuerpo. En otras palabras, los reflejos a nivel del sistema nervioso central. La mayoría de ustedes debe conocer lo que es una tomografía, es como los rayos X en un tipo de corte.

Las contracturas se dan cuando los músculos, ligamentos y tendones pierden movilidad debido a una contracción. Son como ligas, así que no las usas, pierden elasticidad.

Los catéteres centrales son tubos de alimentación colocados directamente en el estómago… o a través del estómago. Horrible. Lo mismo para la vejiga. (Aunque creo que el término para el de la vejiga es diferente...)

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo Owo, ya saben sus reviews son traducidos a su venerable autora m(_ _)m gracias por esperar owo.

**Reviews**

**Freedom Relased: **Muchas gracias a ti por tu review :'D, sí Zoro y Sanji atravesarán muchas dificultades, en especial Zoro, pero tiene que enamorarlo de nuevo u

**Guest**: No pienso abandonarlo XD, está terminado en inglés, lo único es que quizá tarde un poquito en actualizar, pero nada del otro mundo xD. Muchas gracias por comentar owo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Memorias: Capítulo 4**

Pareja principal: Zoro x Sanji  
Género: Angst/Romance  
Rating: M  
Autor Original: **StarkBlack  
**Traductora inglés: LunaPieces  
Beta: LunaPieces

* * *

Pasando a actualizar este maravilloso fic, disfruten enormemente del capítulo m(_ _)m

* * *

**Memorias: Capítulo 4**

* * *

La terapia física no estaba yendo muy bien.

Habían llevado a Sanji al cuarto de TE (Terapia Física), unos pisos más arriba dos veces al día por una semana y media. Había logrado ponerse de pie el primer día sosteniéndose fuertemente de las barras paralelas temblando por casi treinta segundos antes de volver a sentarse. Todos lo elogiaban y le decían que lo estaba haciendo muy bien… Pero todo se fue cuesta abajo desde ahí. Ahora podía permanecer de pie por más de un minuto sin el apoyo de las barras o la ayuda de alguien, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba y aún no había podido dar un solo paso. Ni un jodido paso.

Su doctor le decía que eso era normal después de haber estado en coma por tanto tiempo, caminar le tomaría tiempo, práctica y paciencia. Las enfermeras lo habían estado apoyando y alentando, diciéndole que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y que el hecho de que pudiera permanecer de pie tanto tiempo, era prueba de lo fuerte que aún era.

Pero Sanji veía la verdad que le estaban ocultando detrás de sus amables palabras. Sus ojos lo miraban con tristeza y lástima. Había escuchado susurros cuando se iba del cuarto de Terapia Física todos los días y veía las miradas que le dedicaban los demás pacientes. Él era uno de _esos_. Uno de esos tipos que despertaban de sus comas, pero que jamás se recuperaban completamente. Probablemente nunca volvería a caminar, pobre de su alma. Pero al menos aún conservaba su mente. No había despertado como un bebé chillón que no podía hablar o adaptarse a una sociedad como una persona normal. ¡Y por el hecho de haber despertado por completo, debía estar completamente agradecido! ¡Pudo haber muerto!

_"__Que se jodan"_, pensó Sanji. Pero de todas formas, si no podía usar las piernas, era como si estuviera muerto. ¿Cómo podría continuar siendo un chef? ¿Cómo podría correr en una cocina si era confinado a una silla? ¿Cómo podría vivir sin el sentimiento de adrenalina recorriendo sus venas mientras su cuerpo combinaba múltiples ataques? Mientras volaba, pateaba, conectaba sus movimientos y sudaba con el corazón acelerado al escuchar el sonido de la campana mientras noqueaba a otro oponente más contra el piso con la multitud aplaudiendo - ¡mierda!

Sanji se recargó de su silla y cubrió su rostro con las manos. Necesitaba un cigarrillo, lo necesitaba tanto que su boca dolía. Zoro se había dado cuenta y se lo había dicho el día anterior cuando lo visitó.

—¿Te dejan fumar aquí?—Le había preguntado mientras Sanji mordisqueaba el arroz y la barbacoa de puerco que el espadachín había logrado colar en el hospital.

—¿Hmm?—Sanji lo había mirado, preguntándose si Zoro le había leído la mente—. Ellos ni siquiera me dejan beber cola todavía, así que no, no lo creo… ¿por qué?

Zoro señaló las manos de Sanji.

—Te has estado mordiendo las uñas. Sólo las muerdes cuando quieres cigarrillos y estás fuera sin ellos.

Sanji había mirado sus manos y, efectivamente, las había mordido tanto que algunas comenzaban a sangrar. Sacudió la cabeza negativamente y suspiró ante la perturbadora vista. El que Zoro supiera un sinnúmero de cosas triviales de él, había dejado de sorprenderle después de la primera semana.

—¿Por qué estás tan ansioso por fumar un cigarrillo después de un año entero?—Le preguntó el espadachín.

—¡No parece un año para mí!—Explotó Sanji—¡Siento como si apenas la semana pasada hubiera estado fumando un Rojo mientras estaba de pie en la cubierta del Baratie viendo a las malditas gaviotas sobre las olas!

Primero, Zoro lo había mirado inexpresivamente, pero después de unos pocos minutos, los dos comenzaron a sonreír hasta que Sanji comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Eso era lo que en realidad hacías en tus descansos?—Preguntó Zoro con una sonrisa.

Sanji frotó sus ojos y suspiró:

—Uh… sí, algunas veces…

—Creo que no me lo habías dicho antes…

Ahora Sanji estaba sentado en la tenue habitación del hospital, mirando la pantalla en blanco de la televisión. Estaba exhausto por sus recientes esfuerzos en la habitación de Terapia Física. Había intentado dar ese primer paso con desesperación, pero no lo había logrado. Se había puesto de pie en las barras, mirando el paisaje abstracto, la clase de paisaje que tiende a ser familiar y desconocido en los sueños. Su cabeza había comenzado a darle vueltas mientras el temor y las náuseas recorrían su cuerpo. Y se había ido, mordiendo furiosamente la piel que surcaba sus uñas. La enfermera que lo había regresado a su habitación le había dicho que lo había hecho bien y que probablemente lo lograría al día siguiente.

Sanji ni siquiera la había escuchado. Se había hundido lentamente en un oscuro mar de depresión.

Deseaba que Zoro estuviera con él. Necesitaba el apaciguamiento y la serenidad que parecía rodear a Zoro como un miasma. El hombre era un pozo sin fondo de paciencia y era la mejor persona escuchando que cualquiera que Sanji hubiera conocido.

El rubio miró una sudadera negra tendida sobre la silla contigua, Zoro la había olvidado ahí el día anterior. Estiró las manos para alcanzarla y la colocó en su regazo delineando el logo frontal con sus dedos. Mientras lo trazaba, se dio cuenta de que no sabía mucho de él además de sus logros como luchador. Cuando estaban juntos, la conversación siempre parecía girar en torno a Sanji. No sabía nada de la familia de Zoro, dónde había estudiado, sus comidas favoritas...nada. Y por el contrario, el espadachín parecía saber todo lo que había por conocer de Sanji.

El rubio se hizo la promesa a sí mismo de que descubriría esas cosas la próxima vez que el peliverde lo visitara.

Ya resuelto, Sanji miró de nuevo la sudadera en su regazo. Si Zoro no estaba ahí en persona para calmarlo y hacerlo sentir más cómodo, entonces él tendría que hacerlo. Deslizó la sudadera sobre su cabeza y metió los brazos por las mangas. Era un poco grande, pero era sorprendentemente suave. Tiró de la capucha e inhaló la esencia de pino y lo que parecía… ¿acero?

Acomodó sus piernas una a la vez. Cuando se situó cómodamente, tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión. Algún canal estaba transmitiendo un anime donde los héroes usaban túnicas negras y peleaban contra monstruos gigantes con espadas samurái. Se miraba interesante, por lo que Sanji colocó el control remoto en sus pies y se acurrucó para mirar, cálido y cómodo en la sudadera de Zoro.

**XXXXX**

**...**

El peliverde cerró la puerta tras él cuidadosamente. Sabía que Sanji estaría exhausto de su sesión de terapia física y que probablemente estaría dormido. Se dirigió lentamente hacia la pequeña mesa de la ventana y colocó la bolsa de sushi que le había prometido. Comenzó a quitarse la chamarra y miró al rubio dormido en la silla acolchada.

Cuando contempló la vista que tenía delante de él, su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil. Su corazón saltó por su garganta y esa suave opresión que conocía muy bien, explotó en su pecho.

Sanji estaba usando su sudadera.

Era una cosa pequeña e insignificante y Zoro lo sabía que era un comportamiento de colegiala y todo eso, pero el espadachín no podía evitar sentir que había ganado algo viendo a su ex amante usando su ropa. Y además de estar usando su sudadera, Sanji estaba usando un pijama que Zoro le había comprado como broma en su cumpleaños. Tenía pequeños sombreros de cocinero y cucharas decorando la tela azul.

Robin había ido unos días antes para cortarle el cabello al rubio. Se había estado quejando de que lo largo que estaba, por lo que Zoro le había pedido a la mujer que arreglara el problema. Ahora, con su cabello corto, sus mejillas con un poco más de color, su pálida piel de un tono más saludable y descansando sobre la silla con la sudadera de Zoro, Sanji lucía exactamente como el espadachín lo recordaba. Cuando el peliverde llegaba a casa, varias veces había encontrado a su amante en la misma posición, envuelto en su ropa y acurrucado en el sofá después de quedarse dormido esperando a que Zoro regresara a casa.

El espadachín tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión. Se dirigió a la silla junto a la ventana y se sentó completamente satisfecho de mirar a Sanji dormir. Miraba los hombros de Sanji subir y bajar mientras respiraba. El aleteo de sus pestañas mientras sus ojos seguían los fantasmas de sus sueños. Observaba la leve sacudida de su boca y recordaba la sensación de esos suaves labios contra su piel.

Por primera vez desde que el rubio había despertado, Zoro sentía una dolorosa necesidad en su estómago. Un ligero hormigueo debajo de su ombligo y la opresión en sus pantalones lo hicieron ruborizarse ligeramente bajo su piel morena. La sensación de inclinarse sobre Sanji y besarlo era tan intensa que Zoro sentía como si se estuviera hundiendo. Lo deseaba tanto en ese momento, hasta desfallecer. Quería deslizar su lengua sobre la piel lechosa que no había sentido durante un año, quería cepillar el sedoso cabello rubio de Sanji con sus dedos, quería poner el cuerpo de Sanji encima de él y mirar esos hermosos ojos azules mientras lo cabalgaba en un vaivén eufórico.

Pagaría sólo por un beso. Por tan sólo un momento para tener el cuerpo del rubio contra el suyo. Podría sobrevivir otra semana si tan sólo pudiera sentir ese cabello rubio rozar su mejilla al menos una vez.

De repente, los ojos de Sanji se abrieron y se encontraron con los suyos lentamente. Zoro se sintió un poco vulnerable mientras miraba esos profundos océanos. Seguramente a Sanji le molestaría despertar y encontrar a Zoro observándolo mientras dormía.

—Hey...—dijo con incertidumbre.

Sanji se sentía como un idiota. ¿Por qué se había dormido usando la sudadera de Zoro? Ahora el aludido pensaría que era un maldito anormal.

—Um… hola—respondió, avergonzado.

Sanji se sentó y frotó sus ojos. Seguramente se había sonrojado notoriamente por el calor en sus mejillas. Gracias a Oda que la habitación estaba parcialmente oscura y quizá Zoro lo habría pasado por alto. Se apresuró a sacar los brazos de las mangas.

—Lo siento, —susurró—estaba haciendo mucho frío y esto fue lo único que logré alcanzar.

—No te preocupes, —dijo Zoro—solías pedirme prestada ésa todo el tiempo.

Sanji se detuvo y bajó la mirada.

—Bien...Gracias.

Zoro se encogió de hombros y miró con la boca seca cómo las mejillas de Sanji se tornaban carmesí. Apretó el filo de la silla para evitar reírse del rubio.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio incómodo, Sanji le frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿No las visitas se acaban a las… ocho o algo?

_"__Oh mierda… ¿cómo le explico eso?..."_ Zoro apretó la mandíbula y decidió decirle la verdad a medias.

—Bueno, um… mientras estabas inconsciente unos cuantos meses, el doctor nos llamó a todos y discutió con nosotros la posibilidad de que tú… um…

Sanji hizo una mueca.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La posibilidad de que yo qué, Zoro?!—Sonó más como un grito de lo que pretendía.

Zoro miró a Sanji.

—¡La posibilidad de que _tú nunca despertaras,_ idiota!

Sanji se retractó:

—Lo siento—murmuró después de un momento.

—Está bien, —Zoro colocó una mano sobre su boca—. De todas formas, nos dijeron que uno de nosotros tenía que ser el que… um… tirara del enchufe… si tu...cerebro dejaba de funcionar o algo…

Sanji ensanchó los ojos. Ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de que las personas a su alrededor estuvieran planeando su muerte. Once meses era mucho tiempo.

—¿Ellos no...—comenzó—, tú fuiste el único?

Zoro bajó la mirada y asintió.

—¿Te gusta... ser voluntario o algo?—Sanji comenzaba a ponerse paranoico. ¡Zoro había tenido su vida en sus manos y Sanji ni siquiera podía recordarlo!

Zoro volvió a mirarle y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

—¡No! ¡No! De hecho es todo lo contrario...

Sanji frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. Odiaba hablar de eso. Siempre se sentía terriblemente mortificado de haberles hecho pasar a sus amigos un año tan oscuro. Él era un chef, alguien que esperaba hacer feliz a la gente. Era el que tenía el don de apoyar a los demás; ¡apoyar mucho a los demás! ¡Amaba las miradas en los rostros de las personas cuando comían su comida! Hacer que las personas estuvieran tristes o preocupadas, iba en contra de sus esfuerzos. Era tan jodidamente débil y había causado tanto dolor y angustia que lo hacían enfermar.

—¿Entonces, cómo demonios terminaste involucrado con _ese_ trabajo?

Zoro comenzó a ponerse inquieto y a mirar a todos lados excepto a Sanji.

—Um… bueno, los doctores nos dijeron que tú me habías escogido. Habías firmado un formulario diciendo que yo tenía la decisión por si algo así te sucedía.

Sanji miró al peliverde como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Zoro se hubiera reído de la expresión si el tema no hubiera sido tan serio. Miró el rostro de Sanji mientras el hombre cambiaba de expresiones entre sorpresa, negación, incredulidad, confusión y finalmente, aceptación. Esperó pacientemente sentado en la silla con el corazón latiendo violentamente en su pecho.

Finalmente, Sanji miró a Zoro y dijo las palabras que gritaban en su cabeza.

—¿Tú… alguna vez pensaste…

—No, —Zoro dijo inmediatamente—ni una sola vez _pensé_ en hacer eso.

Sanji asintió pensativamente.

—Bien… bueno… creo que escogí bien, ¿eh?

Zoro sonrió suavemente y también asintió.

—Sí, lo hiciste.

El rubio miró pensativamente a Zoro por unos segundos, y el aludido se doblegó ante su mirada. No había ni una maldita forma de que fuera capaz de sentarse ahí con los ojos de Sanji sobre él de esa manera y no empezara a sentirse mal, molestarse, o algo. Se levantó de pie rápidamente, retorciéndose las manos.

—Sé que esta semana ha sido difícil, Sanji—dijo Zoro, recogiendo su chamarra y buscando entre los bolsillos—. Así que te traje algo que te hará sentir mejor.

Sanji suspiró:

—No creo que haya algo que tengas que pueda levantarme el ánimo justo ahora, Zoro.

—Oh sí, claro que lo hay…

Sanji comenzó a frustrarse de nuevo.

—¡No, no lo hay! ¡Joder, no puedo caminar, Zoro! ¡Y quizá no vuelva a caminar nunca! ¡Mi vida está arruinada en lo que respecta! Así que es inútil que vengas con alguna clase de...—la voz de Sanji se fue apagando mientras miraba la caja pequeña que Zoro sacaba de su bolsillo.

—Oh, mierda...—Sanji suspiró.

Zoro sostenía en su mano un paquete de Marlboro Rojos; los cigarrillos favoritos de Sanji. Su visión se enfocó en la pequeña caja rojo y blanco. El resto del mundo desapareció y la boca de Sanji comenzó a babear.

Tendió su mano.

—Dame, —dijo.

Zoro sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

Sanji regresó a la realidad y miró a Zoro.

—¿Me das… por favor?

Zoro sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

Sanji se acercó lo más que sus brazos pudieron soportarlo y le gritó al hombre delante de él:

—¡Jódete Zoro! ¡¿Qué intentas hacer?! ¡¿Matarme?!

Zoro se dirigió a la ventana y se sentó sobre el amplio alféizar. Le quitó el plástico a la pequeña caja y le dio unos golpecitos en su palma, embalando el tabaco como sabía que Sanji siempre lo hacía. Lo hizo lentamente, consciente de la mirada voraz de Sanji en su rostro.

—No te daré esto por nada...—comenzó Zoro.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?—Preguntó Sanji, sus ojos no se apartaban del paquete.

Zoro colocó el paquete detrás de él para poder tener la completa atención de Sanji. Cuando el rubio miró hacia arriba con una mirada endemoniada, cruzó los brazos.

—Quiero que camines hasta aquí y los tomes.

Sus manos arañaron el apoyo de la silla y sus labios se abrieron para mostrar sus dientes.

—¡¿Cómo... te... atreves?!… ¡¿Te diviertes conmigo, imbécil?! ¡¿No crees que si pudiera hacerlo, ya te habría pateado el trasero fuera de esa ventana, estúpido?!

Zoro se movió lentamente y deslizó el paquete de cigarrillos hacia el centro del alféizar. Avanzó hacia Sanji y se arrodilló junto a la silla. El rubio intentó golpearlo, pero Zoro atrapó fácilmente su brazo. Respiraba con dificultad y sus ojos tenían un aura asesina. El espadachín se acercó a él y le murmuró suavemente:

—Sanji, he conocido a mucha gente en mi vida y tú eres de lejos, el más grande imbécil con el que me he cruzado. Eres molesto hasta la mierda y un dolor gigante en el trasero. Eres una nenaza y el hecho de que planches tus jeans me hace querer matarte a veces. Pero también eres el mejor amigo que he tenido… ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú eres la única persona en el mundo que es tan obstinada como yo. Nadie más es capaz de aguantar mis estupideces como lo haces tú. Te he visto herido y ensangrentado y aun así te has levantado después de un torneo de Savate que hubiera _matado_ a una persona normal. Te he visto de pie en la calle fumando un cigarrillo con una mano rota como si no fuera nada después de defender a Chopper.

El rostro de Sanji se había suavizado mientras escuchaba al peliverde hablar. La mano del espadachín se había apartado de su muñeca para apretar su mano fuertemente.

—Tú nunca te rindes en nada o nadie nunca… así que ahora, yo no me rendiré contigo. ¿De acuerdo?—Zoro se levantó, aun tomando de la mano a Sanji—. Son tres pasos y medio para llegar a la ventana. Te ayudaré, estaré justo aquí. Puedes apoyarte de mí. Pero lo vas a hacer. Vas a salir de este estúpido miedo tuyo y lo enfrentarás como un hombre. ¿Me entiendes?

Sanji miró a Zoro con sus sentimientos muy confusos. Ese hombre provocaba emociones en su vientre que no había sentido en años: inspiración, coraje y temor… en ese momento, entendía lo que más le gustaba del espadachín. Le recordaba a Zeff, su padre. El viejo mierdoso había muerto varios años atrás y había dejado a Sanji con una gran suma de dinero para el colegio y la escuela de cocina en el extranjero. Lo extrañaba tremendamente. Tenía la misma energía intensa que Zoro poseía, la misma aura poderosa que había llamado la atención de Sanji cuando había visto por primera vez al peliverde. Y eso sin olvidar que Zoro lo jodía tanto como su padre lo hacía.

Sanji apretó la mandíbula y tomó fuerza de las palabras de Zoro.

—Está bien, —murmuró—está bien, hagámoslo.

Zoro ayudó a Sanji a ponerse de pie en silencio. Había sido un poco más tedioso de lo que originalmente tenía previsto, pero había funcionado. Reconocía la mirada en Sanji. Era como lucía cuando intentaba hacer un nuevo platillo, o una nueva combinación de movimientos. Zoro sentía que su espíritu se levantaba con esa mirada. Era mucho mejor que la que había tenido la última semana, y miles de veces mejor, que el desdén que le había mostrado a Zoro minutos antes.

Deslizó el brazo de Sanji alrededor de su musculoso cuello y el rubio apretó el hombro del espadachín con muchísima fuerza. Sus piernas ya estaban temblando y el sudor comenzaba a empañar su frente. Sabía que sería doloroso, pero Zoro tenía mucha confianza en él. Sintió que una de las manos de Zoro se enredaba en su cintura y la otra tomaba la mano de Sanji en su hombro.

—¿Estás listo?—Le preguntó Zoro en el oído.

—Sí. —Murmuró.

Pero entonces, el paisaje sin forma se levantó de nuevo ante los ojos de Sanji. El mareo y las náuseas lo abrumaron y sus rodillas se doblaron.

—¡Sanji!—Zoro lo atrapó y lo levantó de nuevo. Su voz era suave y paciente—. Enfócate. Enfócate en el alféizar de la ventana. Enfócate en tus cigarrillos. ¿Puedes verlos?

Sanji levantó la mirada intentando ver únicamente el paquete rojo y blanco que estaba enfrente de él. Intentó enfocarse en el barítono tranquilizador de la voz de Zoro. El paisaje alrededor de él comenzaba a solidificarse y regresaba a ser el piso de mosaicos de la habitación del hospital.

—Sí—Sanji suspiró—. Puedo verlos… No me sueltes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Nunca—susurró Zoro—. Estoy justo aquí.

Los ojos del rubio se enfocaron el paquete de Rojos. Intentó concentrarse de nuevo y olvidar todo alrededor de él. Sólo el paquete y la voz de Zoro. Su mano libre se estiró para tomar la gruesa tela de la camisa de Zoro. Su respiración se aceleró junto con su corazón mientras los constantes latidos hacían eco en sus oídos. El pie derecho primero. Sus patadas con el pie derecho siempre eran las mejores porque era su pie dominante. El pie izquierdo sería el pie que se quedaría en el piso. Sí. Daría su primer paso con el pie derecho.

Colocó todo su peso sobre su pie izquierdo, pero un dolor al rojo vivo casi lo hace gritar mientras se disparaba por su costado. Jadeó con dolor, pero la voz de Zoro estaba ahí, tranquilizándolo y dándole valor. Halló fuerza de nuevo y arrastró lentamente su pie hacia adelante. Colocó su peso del lado derecho y arrastró el pie izquierdo para encontrar el derecho. Cerró fuertemente los ojos para tratar de calmar el dolor crujiendo desde sus pies hasta su espalda baja.

—¡Sanji… _Sanji_!—Escuchó a Zoro decir—. ¡Eso fue un paso!

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a deslizarse por las mejillas de Sanji y sus respiraciones se convirtieron en suaves sollozos.

—Joder, Zoro...—jadeó—. Duele… ¡_Por Oda_, duele!

Zoro se acercó a él y le susurró al oído, no muy diferente a cómo un amante le susurraba a una virgen inocente en la cama la primera vez. Sanji abrió los ojos y se enfocó en sus cigarrillos de nuevo. La voz de Zoro tintineaba en su oído, calmándolo y dándole fuerza. No le fallaría a su amigo. No le fallaría al amigo que creía firmemente en él.

Sanji visualizó un ring de Savate. Las gradas estaban vacías y la oscuridad rodeaba la plataforma. Su oponente se hallaba cruzando del otro lado, vestido de rojo y blanco. Se burlaba de él, diciéndole que nunca podría ganar, que él era el campeón. Zoro permanecía detrás de las cuerdas, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada alentadora en silencio. Sanji se enfocó de nuevo en su enemigo. Pensó en sus ataques favoritos y avanzó. Se impulsó sobre sus pies, saltando sobre sus manos, doblando y girando su espalda para hacer caer la cabeza de su enemigo bajo sus pies. El dolor sacudió su cuerpo por completo y su visión se puso roja. Pero vio a su oponente derrotado, vio al rojo y al blanco caer sobre el piso.

Y Zoro estaba ahí, sosteniendo sus caderas mientras le hablaba suavemente y el rubio sollozaba incontrolablemente. Estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana apoyado en el cristal. Zoro estaba cerca, podía ver las pequeñas cicatrices en sus mejillas mientras le hablaba.

—¿Sanji? ¿Sanji estás conmigo de nuevo?—Zoro miró sus ojos.

El rubio sentía las lágrimas caer de sus mejillas y de la mano que cubría su boca. Asintió suavemente y sollozó.

—¿Qué pasó?—Preguntó con voz ahogada.

Zoro sonrió y quitó sus manos. Retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros y le murmuró con felicidad:

—¡Caminaste hasta la ventana, eso fue lo que pasó!

Sanji respiró profundamente y comenzaron a salir más lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¿En serio?—Lloró.

Zoro asintió y se sentó al lado de su amigo. Tomó el paquete de cigarrillos y abrió la ventana.

—Caminaste en una especie de trance—explicó mientras abría el paquete y sacaba un encendedor—. Pero lo hiciste solo. Yo sólo te apoyé y te subí al alféizar para que no te cayeras.

Sanji limpió sus ojos y tomó el cigarrillo que Zoro le había tendido. Lo colocó entre sus labios y se inclinó hacia adelante mientras Zoro prendía el encendedor. Succionó el humo que inmediatamente inundó sus pulmones del exquisito adormecimiento de la nicotina… y de unas violentas ganas de toser.

Exhaló, ahogándose y tosiendo mientras sus pulmones ardían y sus ojos se humedecían. Sanji no podía evitar reír. No se había sentido así desde que había empezado a fumar cuando tenía trece.

—¿Sabes?, —comenzó a decir Zoro a su lado—creo que verte tosiendo con un cigarrillo es la cosa más jodidamente extraña que he visto.

Sanji rió de nuevo.

—¿Cómo crees que se siente para mí?—Tomó otra calada y exhaló ésta última con más clase.

Se sentaron juntos en el alféizar mientras Sanji fumaba dos cigarrillos más. Cuando casi había terminado el tercero, colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Zoro.

—Gracias...—dijo casi inaudible.

Zoro pateó la pierna de Sanji gentilmente y gruñó.

—De nada.

...

...

* * *

Dios mío, pero qué hermoso *-* vamos Zoro, tú puedes xDDDD.

Siento mucho la demora con este capítulo, pero más vale tarde que nunca xD, muchas gracias por seguir esta hermosa historia 3

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)

Recuerden dejarle su opinión al autor, estará muy agradecido de ver que su historia les está gustando a ustedes, ¡muchas gracias por leer!

**Freedom Released:** Sí pobre de Zoro, es el que más ha sufrido con todo y sentía que era su culpa u.u pues a ver qué pasa con ellos, todos queremos que sean felices :D gracias por tu review y disculpa la demora actualizando este fic :0


	5. Chapter 5

**Memorias: Capítulo 5**

Pareja principal: Zoro x Sanji  
Género: Angst/Romance  
Rating: M  
Autor Original: **StarkBlack**  
Traductora inglés: LunaPieces  
Beta: LunaPieces

* * *

Paso a dejarles el capítulo 5 de este fic, disfrútenlo C:

* * *

**Memorias: Capítulo 5**

* * *

—¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? Explícamelo de nuevo para poder entenderlo.

Zoro miró a su amigo organizando las fotos en una caja de cartón.

El alto, delgado y moreno hombre, levantó una ceja por debajo de su enorme afro. Cruzó los brazos sobre su traje negro y dio golpecitos con sus pies de forma graciosa.

—Estoy esperando…

—No seas idiota, Brook, —gruñó Zoro. Levantó la caja, la llevó hasta la habitación y se dirigió a la sala.

—Tú sabes por qué no se lo he dicho. Enloquecería y sería imposible traerlo de vuelta.

Brook lo miró mientras pasaba a su lado. Lo siguió lentamente haciendo un pequeño baile con música que sólo él escuchaba. Se sentó en el extremo del sofá y miró al espadachín escoger fotos enmarcadas de la chimenea.

—Y… esperar a decírselo, _mentir_ sobre su relación por casi tres semanas, ¿no va a volverlo loco?—Brook sonrió mientras Zoro lo ignoraba descaradamente.

El peliverde tomó una fotografía de la chimenea y la puso en la caja.

—Busca fotografías de Sanji y mías que pudieran ser… malinterpretadas.

La risa musical de Brook estremeció la habitación:

—¿Se lo dirás cierto? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por unas fotografías?—Pero a pesar de sus palabras, se levantó y comenzó a buscar fotos sobre la estantería.

—¡Porque—Zoro bramó—no se lo voy a decir en el primer instante que pise la puerta! ¡Y qué jodido sería que Sanji descubriera que era gay por una _fotografía_! ¡Yo sería asesinado en el acto!

—Te recuerdo que Sanji me dijo en varias ocasiones que él _no era_ gay. Que era bisexual "porque le gustaban las chicas". —Brook levantó una foto de Zoro besando la mejilla de Sanji en la Feria Puyallup (Ver notas)—Sólo se volvió un chupa vergas por ti.

Zoro frotó su frente y evitó golpear algo.

—¡Jódete Brook, ése no es el punto!

El músico sonrió suavemente. Jaló otras tres fotografías más donde Zoro y Sanji parecían ser "más que amigos" y las colocó pulcramente en la caja.

—Bueno, —suspiró mientras se enderezaba—me alegra tener al cocinero de vuelta. Quizá cuando empiece a comer sus comidas de nuevo, deje de ser piel y huesos. —Frotó su estómago y casi babea al recordar que la comida de Sanji estimulaba ese tipo de momentos.

Zoro colocó sus manos en el frío ladrillo de la chimenea y cerró los ojos.

—Él no hará ninguna comida para ninguna enorme fiesta de momento… aún está muy débil.

Brook miró la tristeza profunda que su amigo cargaba sobre sus hombros y se dirigió hacia él para darle una palmadita en la espalda.

—¿Cuándo lo traerás a casa?—Preguntó suavemente.

—Mañana—murmuró Zoro.

Brook se recargó de la chimenea y cruzó los brazos de nuevo:

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Cielos, estoy aterrado—resopló el peliverde—. La última semana parecía que quería vomitar.

Brook suspiró y sacó una caja plateada de su bolsillo. Giró la cubierta y sacó un cigarrillo clove negro del interior. Lo colocó entre sus labios y de un movimiento con la muñeca, lo encendió tranquilamente con un cerillo. (Ver notas)

—Entonces—decía mientras exhalaba—. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Zoro se enderezó y se dirigió a la caja.

—Bueno, podría patear mi trasero y luego sacarme del departamento diciéndome que nunca le vuelva a hablar, lo que creo que sería el escenario más probable.

Brook resopló y dio una calada a su clove.

Zoro cerró la caja y la levantó dirigiéndose al clóset.

—O podría patear mi trasero y luego llamar a Luffy o a alguien para que se lo llevara… y entonces nunca regresaría…

Zoro colocó la caja al fondo del clóset y cerró la puerta. Se levantó con una mano en la perilla y sus ojos se clavaron en la madera oscura.

—No lo sé Brook… —dijo suavemente—Hay muchísimas cosas que podrían pasar…

Zoro normalmente era indescifrable. Sólo cuando estaba peleando o cuando estaba verdaderamente feliz con Sanji, Brook podía descifrarlo un poco. La mirada de desesperación que se apoderó de su rostro en ese momento era tan extraña que el músico se quedó mudo por unos cuantos segundos. Se sacudió rápidamente y avanzó. Tomó el abrigo de Zoro del sofá y se lo lanzó al peliverde.

—Deja de lamentarte y vamos a comer algo. —El tono de Brook parecía un regaño a medias—Y luego vamos a ver a Sanji. Tengo tiempo hasta el show de esta noche. Ese tonto cocinero del amor tampoco me recuerda, necesito hacerme su amigo de nuevo para que me alimente.

**XXXXX**

**...**

Todos estaban siendo muy agradables, Sanji se sentía ligeramente mimado. Odiaba ser mimado, pero estaba tan emocionado por dejar el hospital que lo había permitido. Estaba usando jeans por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad ya que había desgastado los viejos. Ya se había quitado la sensación del hospital de su cuerpo. Ahora estaba de pie en la entrada de su una-vez-prisión, bañado, arreglado y luciendo demasiado sexy en su chaqueta de piel. Encendió un cigarrillo y deslizó las manos en sus bolsillos mientras el pequeño grupo esperaba a que Zoro sacara el carro.

—Bien, ¿barbacoa de puerco para mañana, Sanji? ¿Por favor?—Luffy prácticamente estaba bailando—. ¡Lo prometiste!

Nami le enterró el codo en las costillas. El chico sonrió y su sonrisa de hizo más amplia.

—Sí, Luffy—suspiró Sanji sonriendo ligeramente. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero la emoción de Luffy por comer su comida, hacía vibrar su corazón—. Iré a su casa mañana y les haré barbacoa de puerco.

—De hecho, —Ace aclaró su garganta—es la casa de Vivi.

Sanji miró al pelinegro y sonrió.

—¿Oh, en serio?

La sonrisa de Ace parecía el espejo de la de Luffy.

—Cuando sales con una heredera, terminas en su casa definitivamente. Tiene una de esas camas de agua king sized, amigo.

Vivi frunció el ceño y colocó una mano en sus caderas:

—Tú me dijiste que te gustaba la televisión, Ace.

Ace movió las cejas hacia Sanji:

—Oh sí, la televisión también es genial, Genial para Halo.

Sanji le sonrió ampliamente con el cigarrillo entre los labios:

—Oh, _no puedo_ esperar a_ violarte_ en Blood Gulch.

Ace rió.

—Oh no, amigo. ¡Vamos a jugar Sidewinder limitándolo a rifles de francotirador y Zoro t_e pateará el trasero!_

Sanji miró a Luffy y bufó:

—No lo creo. Nadie puede vencerme uno a uno en Halo.

—Zoro lo hizo, —dijo Ace diabólicamente.

—¡Y aún no has jugado Halo Seis!—Vitoreó Luffy.

—¡Bien, bien! ¡Deténganse!—Nami puso sus manos sobre sus oídos—¡Sanji acaba de salir del hospital y en sólo cinco minutos ustedes ya lo están regresando a lo friki!

Luffy murmuró una disculpa mientras Vivi reía en el cuello de Ace. Sanji miró a las dos parejas y parecía extraño que mientras él había estado inconsciente, todos parecían haber encontrado el amor. Bueno, todos excepto Chopper, pero el problema no era la falta de amor. Se sentía un poco celoso mientras miraba los brazos de Ace deslizarse por la cintura de Vivi. Nadie le había dicho nada sobre alguna novia que hubiera tenido. Aunque en realidad no era que esperara tener una.

Sanji nunca antes había tenido problema en cortejar a las mujeres, pero después de una noche de coqueteo divertido y caer rápidamente en la cama… o lo que sea, Sanji se había dado cuenta de que las mujeres eran volubles y la mayoría del tiempo estúpidas. Les decía el clásico: "Te llamaré" y se salía por la puerta. Era lo suficientemente encantador y lo suficientemente astuto para mantenerlas alejadas sin romper muchos corazones. Amaba a las mujeres, todo acerca de ellas… ¿pero tener una relación con alguna? No podía soportar ese pensamiento.

—Hey, —la voz de Ace se elevó—Ahí está Zoro.

Sanji se giró para mirar un Nissan azul dando la vuelta. Era un hermoso modelo que no reconocía. Elegante y obviamente, inspirado en autos de carreras, con dos puertas y con lo que parecían ruedas de dieciocho pulgadas de aleación de aluminio y doble escape. Sanji se enamoró al instante. ¿Cómo había podido Zoro darse el lujo de tener algo como eso con el sueldo de un entrenador?, era desconcertante.

El peliverde salió del asiento del conductor y se fijó en Sanji con una sonrisa maniática. Sanji no podía apartar los ojos de la hermosa máquina enfrente de él.

—Esto es…—resopló con el cigarrillo—Maldición, Zoro…

Zoro se acercó y tomó las maletas de Sanji para lanzarlas en la cajuela.

—Lo sé, —dijo con satisfacción—Motor V seis, sistema de admisión doble, algún impresionante sistema de control de sincronización de mierda, no lo sé. Tú sabes más de carros que yo. A mí sólo me gusta el interior. Tiene GPS, Bluetooth, cambiador para seis CD's,_ cinco_ portavasos…

Sanji se acercó intentando no babear mientras Zoro abría la puerta del lado del pasajero. El rubio se inclinó para inspeccionar los asientos de cubo de gamuza y el montón de gadgets situados en la división.

—¿Puedo fumar aquí?—Sanji se enderezó y volvió hacia Zoro, pero para su sorpresa, todos lo estaban mirando con sonrisas maniáticas alumbrando sus rostros. Incluso Vivi.

Zoro cruzó los brazos y levantó una ceja.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras ahí, —se inclinó hacia él y le susurró en un tono pecaminoso.

—Es tu carro.

Sanji abrió los ojos. Miró el carro y de nuevo a Zoro:

—No jodas, —resopló.

Ace y Luffy comenzaron a reír detrás de Zoro. Sanji dejó de mirar al hombre bronceado para fulminar con la mirada a los cuatro que estaban de pie debajo del techo de la entrada.

—¿Me tomas el pelo, cierto?—Sanji tomó el cigarrillo entre sus dedos antes de deslizarlo entre sus labios.

Nami sacudió la cabeza:

—No, no lo hace, Sanji. Es tuyo. Lo compraste aproximadamente dos meses y medio antes de tu accidente.

Sanji parpadeó y volvió a mirar a Zoro antes de mirar de nuevo el interior del carro:

—¡Dios mío!—Exclamó—. ¡Pues vamos!

Zoro cerró la puerta detrás de él y se deslizó hacia el otro lado para meterse en asiento del conductor. Sanji había comenzado a jugar con el GPS cuando Ace tocó la ventanilla. Sanji presionó el botón automático de la ventana y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Ace con una expresión muy seria.

—¿Estás bien, Ace?

Ace recargó sus brazos en la ventana y le habló suavemente a Sanji:

—Quiero que me prometas Sanji, —la voz de Ace no tenía sentido, era como cuando le hablaba a sus subordinados en la estación de bomberos—que no importa lo que pase hoy, tú irás a cenar con nosotros en la casa de Vivi mañana.

—Ace… —Zoro gruñó a la izquierda de Sanji.

Ace lo miró, pero regresó a mirar a Sanji—. Prométemelo, Sanji.

Sanji frunció más el ceño confundiéndose aún más, pero asintió y dijo que lo haría. Con eso, la sonrisa de Ace regresó y se dirigió de nuevo a la acera.

—¡Bueno, entonces, diviértanse chicos! ¡Buena suerte Zoro!

Zoro gruñó un rápido "Hn" y aceleró.

Sanji se olvidó de su confusión mientras jugaba con el GPS y otros juguetes que el Nissan tenía.

—Zoro, esto es jodidamente maravilloso.

El enfado del espadachín había desaparecido mientras observaba a Sanji juguetear con todo con el rabillo del ojo.

—Sí, lo es.

Sanji abrió la guantera y encontró una caja vieja de cigarrillos. Sonrió y los arrojó de nuevo. Buscando detrás de él, encontró un estuche enorme lleno de CD's.

—Oohh, —suspiró, esforzándose un poco, el estuche era pesado y sus brazos aún no recuperaban su fuerza normal—¿son tuyos o son míos?

—Una especie de mezcla—contestó Zoro—. La mitad de enfrente es mía y la de atrás es tuya.

—Bien, —dijo el rubio felizmente—veamos qué clase de música te gusta.

Abrió el estuche de cd's y vio un par de clásicos de rock. Encontró unos cuantos cd's de Led Zeppelin, The Who y Pink Floyd, y unos cuantos un poco más contemporáneos como Pearl Jam, Green Day y Weezer. Vio un par de bandas que no conocía como Nonpoint y Avenged Sevenfold, pero se detuvo cuando llegó a una sección repleta con cd's cubiertos de kanjis. Miró al peliverde y señaló:

—¿Qué son éstos?—Preguntó.

Zoro miró los cd's.

—Esos son de música tradicional japonesa de Koto. Las escucho cuando estoy meditando o algunas veces tú las pones cuando haces tus combinaciones en la sala.

—Ah... —Sanji continuó mirando el estuche hasta que llegó a los cd's que sabía que eran suyos. Jazz como Ray Brown y Diana Krall, Count Basie y Duke Ellington. Grupos clásicos como la Orquesta Sinfónica de Chicago y las filarmónicas de Nueva York. Músicos clásicos como Mitsuko Uchida y Yo Yo Ma.

Sanji suspiró y pasó las secciones del estuche deseando estar un momento en la cocina con un poco de piano de Jazz de fondo.

—¿Qué ha salido últimamente?—Preguntó.

—Amy Winehouse, —contestó el peliverde pasando los cd's hasta llegar al final, sacando uno mientras mantenía la vista en el camino—ella es la única que ha destacado en E.U.A. por un rato, pero te ha gustado desde antes cuando sólo era un estrella Británica. —Puso el cd en el reproductor y apretó el botón de play.

Sanji se echó hacia atrás y dejó que el alma de los 60's cayera sobre él. Las canciones de Motown, el sentimiento y las letras abrumadoras hicieron que el rubio tomara otro cigarrillo mientras se dejaba llevar por el sonido de la voz de la mujer empapada de ginebra.

—¿Esta chica es ardiente?—Preguntó Sanji soñoliento.

Zoro tuvo que sonreír.

—Tú piensas que sí, pero ella es muy… —Zoro buscó una palabra adecuada—sucia… para mis gustos.

—Hmm, sucia, ¿eh?—Sanji dio una calada a su cigarrillo—Suena bien para mí.

El resto del viaje se la pasaron escuchando música mientras Sanji miraba los veleros a través del Lago Unión y entrecerraba los ojos como acto reflejo del sol en las olas. Unos minutos después habían salido de la autopista llegando a la Colina de Capitol y Zoro giró hacia un complejo y enorme departamento rodeado por una pared muy alta y cerrada con una puerta electrónica.

Sanji se incorporó en su asiento.

—Wow, este lugar es increíble.

Zoro no dijo nada mientras tecleaba la combinación en la pantalla y la puerta se abría. El rubio se dio cuenta de que la conducta del espadachín comenzaba a ponerse extraña. Estaba rígido y apretaba el volante tan fuerte que parecía que se rompería. Sus movimientos también eran torpes. Cuando se detuvieron enfrente de su edificio, se rebuscaba las llaves y casi se tropieza saliendo del carro.

Sanji siguió al otro hacia el amplio vestíbulo. El peliverde se apresuró evadiendo a la mujer enfrente del escritorio dirigiéndose directo a los elevadores. Pulsó el botón y dejó de morder sus labios. Sanji se dio cuenta de que su frente sudaba y se acercó a él.

—Zoro, —susurró suavemente—¿estás bien?

El espadachín asintió y dio un paso por las puertas del elevador. Vivían en el quinto piso, en la unidad de la esquina con vista hacia la ciudad. Zoro logró sacar las llaves de su bolsillo y desbloqueó la puerta antes de hacerse a un lado para dejar entrar al rubio.

Sanji jadeó audiblemente cuando entró en el espacioso departamento. Se apartó de la entrada admirando los suelos de madera brillantes y el arte japonés colgando de la pared. La sala era enorme. Los sofás eran de piel negra y los muebles sencillos pero con un diseño elegante y una gama de tonos cafés naturales, las columnas de madera eran satinadas para darle al departamento la impresión de que era un poco rústico. El rubio se dirigió a la cocina y sintió ganas de tocar todo. Concreto, granito y linóleo usados en el piso; cromo y acero inoxidable como detalles en la mueblería de la cocina y el comedor. Los gabinetes tenían un hermoso acabado laqueado. Sanji caminó lentamente colocando sus manos sobre la parte superior aplanada de la estufa y sonrió macabramente con el hecho de ver que tenía una freidora y una parrilla montada en la isla. Era la cocina de sus sueños, _¡y en verdad era suya!_

Zoro había bajado las maletas y miraba al cocinero admirar el departamento que él mismo había decorado. Él no había tomado parte en la decoración a excepción de unos cuantos abanicos ventiladores y fuentes de bambú japonesas. Él no sabía nada de esas cosas de diseño de interiores como Sanji. Sus gustos incluían un suave sofá para mirar televisión, una nevera y un microondas. Le daban una cerveza y se daba por servido.

Cuando el rostro de Sanji se iluminó como el sol mientras inspeccionaba la cocina, su corazón dio un vuelco y tuvo que resistir el impulso de correr hacia el baño.

—Zoro, —exclamó Sanji mientras regresaba a la sala—. ¡Esto es increíble!

—Y se pone mejor, —dijo el espadachín y lo condujo más allá del comedor.

Sanji giró hacia la esquina y casi se desmaya cuando el peliverde lo llevó frente a las amplias ventanas de la esquina. La escena delante de ellos daba vista a toda la ciudad de Seattle bañada en la luz naranja y dorada del ocaso. El corazón del rubio casi se sale por su garganta mientras lo asimilaba y se sentaba en la mesa antes que sus piernas lo traicionaran.

—Oh por dios… —susurró.

El espadachín se acercó a su lado y admiró la escena por sí mismo. Recordaba la primera vez que habían pisado el lugar. El propietario los había llevado inmediatamente a ese punto y Sanji había dejado de respirar. Había mirado suplicante al peliverde y él había cedido. Después de una rápida vista por la cocina, el rubio le había dicho al propietario que lo tomarían.

Más tarde esa noche, Zoro había puesto una manta en el piso y le había hecho el amor a Sanji rodeados por el suave resplandor de las luces de la ciudad. El espadachín sintió su control evaporarse mientras se bañaba en esos recuerdos.

—Tú escogiste este departamento por la vista, —le dijo.

Sanji parpadeó y regresó de dondequiera que había estado ensimismado:

—Sí… es hermoso…

El peliverde miró a Sanji sacar un cigarrillo de su paquete y encenderlo. Y de repente se dio cuenta de que necesitaba decirle lo que estaba pasando antes de que le pidiera ver el resto del departamento.

—Sanji, —comenzó, pero vaciló y se arrepintió pasando una mano por su boca, regresando al silencio.

Los ojos del rubio seguían pegados a la puesta de sol.

—¿Hm?—Cuando el espadachín no respondió, miró al otro hombre y frunció el entrecejo.

—Zoro, ¿en verdad estás bien? Has estado actuando muy raro desde… bueno, desde que dejamos el hospital.

El corazón de Zoro se aceleró ligeramente. Su voz le falló, así que le hizo un gesto a Sanji con la cabeza para que lo siguiera a la sala. El rubio cumplió gentilmente esa expresión tan confusa y se sentó en medio del enorme sofá que Zoro le indicó. El espadachín se sentó en el sofá adyacente y colocó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas.

—Uh… Sanji… —comenzó—. Tenemos que hablar de algo… importante.

Sanji tiró de sus piernas debajo de él y asintió; había estado esperando eso. Si había estado fuera por casi un año y ellos estaban viviendo en _esa_ clase de lugar, no había duda de que había que aclarar algunos asuntos de dinero.

—Te escucho, Zoro.

Sanji esperó mientras varias emociones difíciles pasaban por el rostro del peliverde. El hombre era un infierno de nervios. Después de esperar pacientemente unos cuantos minutos, Sanji se alentó:

—Hey Zoro. Si hay algunos cabos sueltos como problemas de dinero por los gastos del hospital… está bien. Ya me lo esperaba.

Zoro dejó escapar una risa ahogada, pero definitivamente sin ninguna alegría de por medio.

—No… —dijo detrás de su mano mientras intentaba detener las sonrisas ansiosas que aparecían espontáneamente desde su anudado estómago—. No tenemos ningún problema de dinero. Yo me encargo de todo.

Sanji frunció el ceño. Estaba más que confundido. Zoro siempre parecía tener todo bajo control, tan seguro de todo lo que hacía. ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa forma? ¿Qué estaba tan mal?

—Bueno… —presionó el rubio gentilmente—. ¿Qué pasa?

Zoro escuchó las palabras en su cabeza. Sabía que tenía que decirlas, pero se habían perdido en algún lugar entre su mente y su boca. Era incapaz de hablar. Podía sentir sus manos comenzar a temblar ligeramente y el sudor comenzar a deslizarse por su espalda. Se quitó su chaqueta y la lanzó al lado del sofá.

—Joder, —dijo en voz alta colocando la frente entre sus manos.

Sanji comenzó a preocuparse. Quizá Zoro necesitaba unos cuantos minutos a solas, o quizá sólo necesitaba un momento lejos de él. Lo que fuera que perturbaba su tranquilidad, en verdad, _en verdad_ lo perturbaba.

—Hey, hey, Zoro—Dijo Sanji y se acercó—. ¿Qué tal si te relajas por un momento? Te daré unos minutos a solas.

Zoro levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—¡NO!—El muslo de Sanji casi tocaba el suyo. Necesitaba mantener su distancia por su propia seguridad—. Si no te lo digo ahora… yo no… necesito decírtelo.

—¿Estás seguro?—Preguntó el rubio.

Zoro asintió.

—Y… muévete. No te acerques a mí…

Sanji frunció el ceño y regresó a su punto original. Apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesita de café. Eso se estaba poniendo muy raro y el espadachín finalmente había hecho que se incomodara.

—No lo sé, Zoro… —dijo Sanji—¿Qué tal si sólo me muestras mi habitación? Tomaré una siesta. Estoy muy cansado y a ti parece que te vendría bien un rato a solas.

Zoro posó los labios sobre sus dedos entrelazados y sintió que algo se rompía en su interior. Era ahora, tenía que hacerlo ahora.

—Sanji… —dijo suavemente—. Sólo hay una recámara en este departamento…

Sanji permaneció sentado, intentando comprender lo que el peliverde intentaba decirle.

—¿Tenemos sólo una recámara?—Se inclinó hacia adelante—. Eso es muy raro, Zoro. ¿Tenemos litera o algo?—Intentó sonreír, pero la expresión seria y la lenta sacudida a modo de negación de la cabeza del espadachín, lo hizo detenerse.

Espera… qué estaba…

—Zoro… —comenzó Sanji, cuidadosamente—. ¿Por qué solamente tenemos una recámara?

Zoro bajó la mirada, incapaz de mirar a los ojos a Sanji.

—Sólo tenemos una recámara, Sanji… porque dormimos en la misma cama.

Sanji no se movió, ni siquiera se atrevió a respirar. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Zoro… que ellos dormían _juntos_? ¿Como _amantes_? ¡Maldición, no! ¡Sanji sabía que era hetero de toda la vida! ¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?! Si era alguna clase de broma…

—Zoro, —Sanji apretó los dientes—. Esto no es divertido.

—Oh, sí, —Zoro levantó el rostro con una mirada derrotada en los ojos—.Ya lo sé. ¡Esto no ha sido _nada_ divertido las últimas semanas!

—¿Entonces qué demonios estás intentando decirme, Zoro?

El aludido pasó una mano por su cabello.

—¿Cómo demonios te suena, Sanji?

Sanji le devolvió una mirada frenética:

—¡Lo estás haciendo sonar como si nos_ hubiéramos estado acostando!_

—_¡Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo!_—Bramó Zoro con mucha más malicia de la que pretendía.

Zoro vio a Sanji abrir los ojos y sintió cómo su propia lengua se rasgaba. _"¡Maldición! ¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Muérete Zoro! ¡Esto no podía ser peor!"_

Zoro retrocedió y miró el piso.

—Lo siento—dijo suavemente.

Sanji sólo se sentó. Pudo haberse quitado del sofá si hubiera querido. Sus brazos y sus piernas se habían convertido en gelatina. Eso no podía estar pasando, _no estaba_ pasando. ¡¿Qué le había hecho ese infeliz?! No, estaba insultando a los infelices. ¡¿Qué jodidos le había hecho ese hijo de puta?!

Le había tomado unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta de que Zoro le estaba hablando. Sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó con voz ronca.

—Digo que, —Zoro miraba el piso que pisaba Sanji—ya he hecho planes para quedarme con Ace esta noche para que tengas tiempo para pensar.

—No necesito pen...—la realidad de lo que Zoro le estaba diciendo lo golpeó como un cañón—. Espera… oh ¡mierda!—Su estómago se retorció y comenzó a sentir náuseas—. ¿Ellos lo saben, verdad? ¡Todos ellos _lo saben_!

Zoro hizo una mueca, al menos Sanji ya no lo negaba.

—Sí, todos lo saben.

—¡Mierda!—Sanji se enrolló a su lado y se cubrió el rostro—Oh esto es fantástico… ¡Fanmierdástico! ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?!—Se sentó y miró amenazadoramente a Zoro—. ¡Estuve en el hospital por tres semanas y ninguno de ustedes dijo _nada_! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Todos ustedes malditos me _mintieron_! ¡Y tú…! No _puedo creer_ que tú… —De repente el rubio comenzó a parpadear. Llevó una mano a su frente y se balanceó ligeramente, apoyándose con la otra mano.

—¿Sanji?—Zoro entró en pánico y se arrodilló delante del otro hombre—. ¿Sanji, qué pasa?

Los párpados del rubio comenzaron a ponerse pesados y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sentía la oscuridad cernirse al borde de su visión. Sabía que estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

—No me toques, —murmuró antes de que la oscuridad lo invadiera y cayera en los brazos de Zoro.

Zoro lo atrapó mientras se desmayaba. Deslizó un brazo por debajo de las piernas del rubio y lo levantó dirigiéndose a su recámara.

Intentó ignorar el roce del suave cabello de Sanji en su mejilla o la sensación de tener el cálido cuerpo contra el suyo. Endureció su corazón y se bloqueó a sí mismo mientras depositaba a un Sanji desmayado en la cama. Le quitó los zapatos y no lo miró hasta haberlo cubierto con la suave sábana.

Se dijo que debía marcharse en ese momento, ir con Ace y embriagarse con alguna botella o lo que el mayor tuviera a la mano. Pero no podía evitar sentarse a su lado, no podía evitar mirar ese rostro que amaba tanto. No podía evitar deslizar sus dedos por los sedosos cabellos y acariciarlos. Miró a Sanji como solía mirarlo descansar pacíficamente a su lado después de un largo día. Esperaba como solía esperar a que Sanji sintiera su presencia y abriera los ojos. El rubio le sonreiría dulcemente y le daría un profundo beso… _"Te extrañé"_... le diría…

El corazón de Zoro se rompió de nuevo y sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras su pecho se derrumbaba sobre sí mismo. Se alejó rápidamente y dejó la recámara cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él.

...

...

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Feria Puyallup: Es una feria actual que llega a Seattle cada año. Es muy divertida, muchos paseos, juegos y animales XD.

Brook no creo que fume en el manga/anime. Muy malo, él fuma en mi fic. ¡Él es un músico de Jazz! Y tampoco creo que sea negro, pero meh, de nuevo es mi fic y mis reglas muajajajaja xDDD.

**Notas de la traductora:**

Los cigarrillos clove son cigarrillos elaborados con especias, O.o de todas formas lo dejé en inglés me pareció más prudente, no sé cómo se conozcan en los distintos países la verdad, no soy fumadora :v

Por otro lado, quiero aclarar que este fic ya es antiguo, si ven algunas desactualizaciones como cuando Sanji le pregunta a Zoro qué hay de nuevo en música y todo eso, es por eso y pues no quería cambiar mucho la esencia original del fic, por eso dejé lo de los cd's y todo eso XD.

Y de nuevo la espera horrible, ¡¿por qué Luna, por qué?! Lo siento mucho *se tira* apenas pude terminarlo U.U de nuevo otra disculpa *se tira de nuevo* esperamos que les esté gustando este fic, ¿y ahora qué pasará con este par? La respuesta en el siguiente capítulo m(_ _)m nos leemos y gracias por leer, si pueden dejen un comentario al autor por favor estará muy agradecido :3

**Comentarios:**

**Freedom Relased:** Al contrario, muchísimas gracias a ti por seguir leyendo *-* sí, ese Zoro es todo un amor con él, si Sanji va a recuperar o no la memoria lo desconozco la verdad O.o, pero de todas formas anímemos todas a Zoro xD, le espera un duro camino D: gracias por leer u


	6. Chapter 6

**Memorias: Capítulo 6**

Pareja principal: Zoro x Sanji  
Género: Angst/Romance  
Rating: M  
Autor Original: **StarkBlack**  
Traductora inglés: LunaPieces  
Beta: LunaPieces

* * *

Pasando a actualizar este fic que parece olvidado, pero que no había podido traducir por falta de motivación artística X.x lo siento mucho, pero aquí lo tienen, disfrútenlo mucho, me da tanta alegría que algunas personas ya lo hayan leído en inglés y lo estén recomendando, muchas gracias :D

P.D. Tanto_ "Colores del amor_" como_ "Hasta que digas que me amas"_ quedan pendientes hasta que Amaitsumi dé señales de vida :C

* * *

**Memorias: Capítulo 6**

* * *

Ace abrió la puerta de la casa que compartía con Vivi y se encontró cara a cara con cierto espadachín peliverde. Dio un vistazo a un lloroso Zoro con los hombros caídos y la piel pálida antes de hacerse a un lado y hacerle señas a su amigo para que entrara.

—¿Estuvo bien?

Zoro no dijo nada mientras ponía un pie delante del mayor y entraba en la casa, lo que Ace lo tomó como un _"no"_ y no presionó más.

**XXXXX**

**...**

Sanji despertó en una cama increíblemente cómoda, con el cuerpo envuelto en las sábanas más suaves que hubiera tenido el privilegio de usar. Suspiró con pereza un poco aturdido y se preguntó si esa cama le pertenecía a una princesa y si quizá podría salir con ella de nuevo para volver a dormir ahí. Rodó hacia su costado y olfateó la almohada que olía a… um…

Cuando sus sentidos reconocieron el olor familiar de pino y acero, recordó su conversación con Zoro. Los recuerdos regresaron a su mente como un viento frenético haciendo que el cocinero se acurrucara en sí mismo. Sintió el calor subir por sus mejillas mientras sentía que ola tras ola de vergüenza lo aturdían como la marea durante una tormenta. Había estado con un hombre, y _todos_ lo sabían. Su elaborada, cuidadosamente construida y meticulosa imagen, se había ido a la mierda. Ya no era el Sanji amable, carismático ni el hombre que si se metían con él, pateaba traseros sin sudar una gota. Había quedado atrás el Sanji encantador con un toque de misterio. Había quedado atrás el hombre que incluso podía alardear de la más puritana de las mujeres en su cama, mientras sus esposos lloraban lágrimas de cocodrilo emocionados al comer su comida. Ahora, sólo era Sanji el chef gay… Sanji el marica…

Se quería morir… eso, o mudarse a la India. Podía conseguirse alguna cocina sin esforzarse mucho… y las chicas hindúes eran ardientes… sí, la India sonaba bien…

Se sentó lentamente, consciente del latido punzante en la parte inferior de su cabeza. Colocó las manos en su regazo y deslizó sus dedos sobre las sábanas de terciopelo.

¿Con Zoro? ¿Se había vuelto gay por _Zoro_?

Sí, el tipo era genial y parecía que tenían mucho en común. Sí, sentía que podía hablar con él sobre casi todo y Zoro parecía entender a Sanji mejor que nadie que hubiera conocido, además de Luffy. Pero era más parecido a un mejor amigo que algo más. ¿Qué demonios lo había llevado a atravesar la _infinita _brecha de la amistad y _dormir con él_? Tuvo que haber sido bueno… tuvo que haber sido_ jodidamente_ bueno.

_"__La razón… no… deja de pensar en eso..."_

Sanji sacudió su cabeza como si quisiera borrarlo y salió de la cama. Quería un baño caliente y algo para comer antes de que volviera a pensar en eso. Se dirigió al baño principal y prendió la luz. El cuarto tenía un toque de estilo Zen. Una vasija Kohler encima de la madera de teca compuesta por el lavabo, paredes de un verde fresco y el piso de mosaicos chinos le daban a la estancia una sensación orgánica. La regadera era lo suficientemente grande para que dos personas se ducharan cómodamente; estaba equipada con un doble cabezal y todo. El tubo también tenía una medida decente y estaba rodeado por ese mismo mosaico chino del pis- ¡_oh dios!, ¿había una televisión? ¡Una televisión_ montada en la pared!

La cabeza de Sanji dio vueltas, pero logró encontrar las toallas y de alguna manera descubrió la combinación de las llaves para el agua caliente de la ducha. Se colocó debajo del rocío hasta que sus dedos comenzaron a arrugarse y su espalda estaba roja y casi quemada. Después de lavar su cabello y limpiar su piel, salió y se dirigió al dormitorio con una toalla larga de color verde alrededor de su cintura. Alborotó su cabello en frente del espejo un momento para luego buscar ropa.

El enorme tocador al otro lado de la cama parecía ser el mejor lugar para empezar. Sanji abrió el cajón superior izquierdo donde solamente encontró boxers blancos, negros y verdes. Lo cerró rápidamente sin evitar sonreír al imaginarse a Zoro usando boxers de seda verde.

El cajón superior derecho tenía boxers que sin duda alguna, eran suyos. Eran azules y negros, algunos estaban decorados con corazones o besos. Sacó un par de trusas de color azul cielo y después de unos minutos de inspección, llegó a la conclusión de que el lado izquierdo era de Zoro y el lado derecho era el suyo. En el fondo se preguntaba por qué durante todo ese tiempo no se había asustado, pero concluyó que se debía a la conmoción y a la fatiga.

Encontró unos jeans limpios, una camiseta y calcetines en los cajones antes de comenzar a buscar alguna playera en el clóset. Con otro vistazo, igualmente detectó que la ropa de la izquierda era de Zoro. Jamás había visto tanto verde en su guardarropa. Arrastró la mirada por un sinfín de botones y suéteres antes de seleccionar un jersey gris claro. Estaba a punto de dirigirse a la cocina, cuando los trajes en el fondo llamaron su atención. Jadeó y empujó la puerta un poco más.

—Mierda… —suspiró.

Eran hermosos, elegantes, al estilo de los 50's, trajes negros de alta costura. Dos rayados, dos negros sólidos y uno color carbón. Cada uno de ellos fácilmente estaba por encima de los quinientos dólares.

—Por la madre de Oda… estos no pueden ser míos…

**XXXXX**

**...**

—Pero si no te atacó, es algo bueno, ¿no?

Ace observaba a un Zoro desesperado mientras bebía lo que quedaba de su Jack Daniel's. El espadachín colocó la botella vacía en el mostrador, sólo para tomar un Jagermeiser y acabarse la mitad con sólo unos cuantos tragos.

Zoro negó con la cabeza.

—Eso significa que está muy débil todavía y que pretende estar mejor de lo que está. Ya sabes cómo era siempre después de cada torneo pesado.

Ace asintió. Era cierto, a Sanji nunca le gustaba mostrar debilidad de ningún tipo. Podría desgarrarse los músculos de las piernas e incluso romperse huesos, pero se quedaba el resto del torneo sólo para mostrarles a todos que soportaba el dolor.

Ace miró hacia la ventana y escuchó el chapoteo de la botella. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que el mayor le prestara atención nuevamente a Zoro que fruncía el ceño sentado en su regazo.

—¿Qué, Zoro?—Preguntó.

—Bueno… estaba furioso… obviamente… —comenzó el peliverde lentamente, sus palabras comenzaban a ser quejumbrosas—. Pero parecía más molesto por haberle mentido que por cualquier otra cosa…

—¡Ninguno de nosotros le mentimos! Nosotros…

—No decirle algo que es importante es lo mismo que haberle mentido, —interrumpió Zoro. Cerró los ojos y deslizó una mano por su rostro. Zoro podía ser tolerante al licor como todo un campeón, pero cualquiera sentiría_ algo_ después de beberse casi una botella entera de Jager.

—Es sólo que yo pensé que él pelearía más conmigo por el hecho… de que era gay -de que habíamos tenido sexo- o algo… pero estaba más interesado en que yo no le hubiera dicho… nada…

Zoro se hundió en el sofá y la mirada nefasta en su rostro asustó a Ace más de lo que quería admitir. El mayor colocó una mano en el hombro de Zoro a modo de comprensión.

—Sólo dale algo de tiempo, hermano—dijo suavemente—¿no fue Sanji el que hizo el primer movimiento la primera vez? Quizá lo haga de nuevo.

Zoro gruñó.

—Estábamos juntos todo el tiempo en ese entonces. Se acostumbró a mí y me gustaba que se desenvolviera cuando estábamos entrenando. —Tomó otro gran trago—Ahora, empezaremos desde cero. No me conoce y no va a querer estar cerca de mí…

Ace estudió el mostrador y meditó la última oración del peliverde mientras inclinaba la botella de nuevo.

—Bueno… entrenar… apuesto a que él aún lo hará.

Zoro lo miró bajo sus párpados pesados.

—Sí, probablemente lo hará, —el espadachín balbuceó— pero esta vez creo que he sido un cobarde.

**XXXXX**

**...**

Sanji se inclinó sobre el mostrador empujando lo último que quedaba del omelette en su boca. Había sido casi surrealista cocinar en esa cocina. Con cada utensilio que había sacado, con cada olla o sartén en el que había puesto los ojos, una voz en lo profundo de su cabeza le decía: _"Wow, éste es el mismo que hubiera tenido si…" _Pero entonces recordaba que en verdad_ había _tenido todas esas cosas, que esa era _su _cocina. No era la casa de alguna heredera millonaria donde babeaba de envidia mientras hacía el desayuno y gimoteaba por no poder utilizar esa fabulosa cocina cuando tenía que irse.

Ese lugar probablemente se había construido para increíbles fiestas y cenas.

Después de terminar, lavó los trastes y se dirigió a la sala. Había encontrado el anaquel de CD's y DVD's y tenía curiosidad por saber qué había salido recientemente. Buscó por filas y filas de películas de Kung Fu y películas de samuráis seguidas por casi dos estanterías de películas de acción y aventura. El rubio sonrió al descubrir que su colección de terror había aumentado dramáticamente. Era amante de las buenas películas de terror y no le daba vergüenza admitirlo.

En el siguiente anaquel, Sanji encontró una colección de títulos de los que nunca había escuchado. Comenzó a mirar los DVD's, leyendo los títulos desconocidos: _Últimos días, La Ley del Deseo, Dulce Amistad_. Arrancó una película llamada _Velvet Goldmin_e del estante y leyó la contraportada. El rubio abrió los ojos y se apresuró a devolver la película a donde estaba. Dio un paso hacia atrás y limpió sus manos en sus jeans como si hubiera tocado algo sucio. Ese estante era… de películas gay… ¡Tenía un maldito estante repleto de películas gay!

Dio media vuelta y tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron sobre el largo sofá frente al televisor, comenzó a imaginar cosas.

¿Se había sentado en ese sofá para ver esas películas con Zoro… mientras lo abrazaba? Si se habían abrazado ahí entonces… ¿significaba que quizá también habían… hecho _otras cosas_ en el sofá?

Sanji quería largarse de la sala en ese momento. Pero cuando entró al pasillo se dio cuenta de que se dirigía al dormitorio. ¡Bueno, aunque no lo hubieran hecho en el sofá, tuvieron que haberlo hecho _definitivamente_ en la cama! ¡En qué estaba pensando! Se giró y se dirigió a la cocina. No, se detuvo. Sabía que si se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la cocina, seguramente había sido molestado una o dos veces en el mostrador… Bien, nada de cocina. ¿Al baño? Oh_ joder _esa regadera. Pensó en el comedor, pero rápidamente desistió. Sabía que era un romántico de corazón y esa vista era el sueño de todo amante.

Oh por Oda… ¿había sido _romántico con_ Zoro?

Ningún lugar del departamento era seguro. Comenzó a darle un tic nervioso en el ojo y decidió que caminar, seguramente sería bueno para él. Tomó su chamarra del sofá, se colocó los zapatos y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se detuvo en una pequeña mesita donde vio una nota escrita con prisa, era todo un garabato.

_"__Sanji,_

_Aquí está tu teléfono. Actualicé todos los contactos por ti. También dejé la llave del departamento. Solamente por favor, no vayas a ninguna parte tú solo._

_Zoro."_

Sanji tomó las llaves y guardó el móvil. Salió por la puerta y se dirigió al vestíbulo. Ahí había un hombre joven que parecía de su misma edad sentado en el escritorio. Era delgado con cabellos oscuros y estaba usando un bonito traje color marrón. Cuando lo vio, su rostro se iluminó y se puso de pie enseguida.

—¡Oh por Oda! ¡Sanji! —Chilló y corrió del otro lado del escritorio para abrazarlo con gran fuerza.

Sanji se quedó inmóvil mientras el hombre se apartaba para abrazarlo nuevamente, por lo que tuvo oportunidad de mirar hacia abajo y leer el nombre del hombre en la identificación. _Daniel._

—¡Me dijeron que habías despertado, pero era demasiado difícil de creer! —Los ojos de Daniel destellaron—. ¡Luces tan bien! ¡Delgado como siempre, pero no como si hubieras estado un año en coma! Apuesto a que Zoro está _muy emocionado_, ¿no es así?

Sanji parpadeó e intentó no pensar de más.

—Um, —murmuró—sí, Zoro está muy… emocionado justo ahora…

Daniel lo abrazó una vez más y Sanji se preguntó qué tan raro se vería ser abrazado por un hombre maduro en público.

—Por Oda, ¡estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos! Zoro se deprimió mucho estos últimos meses. —Se apartó nuevamente y dio un paso hacia atrás—No creo haber visto antes una angustia como esa. ¡No puedo esperar a hablar con él de nuevo!

Sanji simplemente se quedó ahí de pie, parpadeando estúpidamente.

—¿Se... angustió? ¿Qué?

El pelinegro puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Oh sí, cualquiera podía notarlo aunque no los conocieran, chicos. Zoro olvidó comer por días esa vez. Kyle y yo íbamos a su departamento todo el tiempo para asegurarnos de que consumiera algo más que sólo alcohol.

Sanji no podía imaginárselo.

—¿Kyle?

Daniel frunció el ceño, perplejo.

—Sí, Kyle, mi pareja, el que trabaja aquí también, vivimos en el segundo piso juntos.

_"__Oh, debí haberlo sabido"_. Sanji sacudió la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa.

—Cierto, lo siento. Hay algunas cosas que no recuerdo —giró lentamente la cabeza.

Daniel sonrió y colocó una mano sobre su hombro nuevamente. Era todo lo que el cocinero podía hacer para no salir huyendo.

—Entiendo cariño. Llámame si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que volver al trabajo.

_"__¿Cariño?"_

Sanji asintió y murmuró un _"gracias"_ antes de dirigirse a la puerta, desesperado por salir de ahí.

El aire fresco acarició sus mejillas y su rostro con familiaridad. Respiró el aire salado y cerró los ojos. Amaba Seattle porque a dondequiera que fueras, podías oler la esencia del mar. Le recordaba a cuando era joven, cuando vivía en un barco y ayudaba a su padre en la cocina. Descendió unos pasos enfrente del edificio y bajó hacia la avenida.

El paseo por la Colina de Capitol trajo a la vista una gran diversidad de personas, parejas paseando a sus perros, punks saliendo se las esquinas de las calles y grupos pequeños vistiendo camisetas de colores y rastas con un surtido de djembes y guitarras acústicas. En las noches, los clubs de caminantes por todo Seattle y Bellevue, visitaban la escena al salir de noche.

Sanji siempre había amado la vida nocturna de Seattle. El vecindario ofrecía grandes cantidades de entretenimiento, como muchos bares con música en vivo y teatros especiales. El arte y la música eran la sangre vital de la ciudad, así como lo eran para Sanji. Una de sus pasiones además de cocinar y —por Oda, antes de conocer a Zoro—eran las mujeres.

Sanji rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chamarra y sacó sus cigarrillos. Encendió uno elegantemente y succionó la nicotina mientras caminaba por numerosas tiendas minoristas, boutiques y las galerías de arte ocasionales.

Sólo le tomó unos cuantos minutos darse cuenta de que lo seguían.

**XXXXX**

**...**

—¡Estoy en casa cariño! —Zoro escuchó a Vivi decir desde la entrada y reprimió las ganas de aplastar la botella que tenía entre sus dedos. ¿Cuándo escucharía a Sanji decir eso de nuevo? ¿Habría alguna vez?

—¡Estamos aquí, Vivi! —Contestó Ace a su lado.

Vivi giró en la esquina y su sonrisa titubeó cuando vio a Zoro.

—Oh, Zoro… —se tapó la boca con una mano—¿Estás bien?

Zoro negó con la cabeza lentamente y aceptó el abrazo que la hermosa chica le ofreció. Vio a otra preciosa rubia aparecer en el salón por encima de su hombro.

—Hola Kaya, —murmuró el peliverde suavemente.

Kaya lo saludó levemente con la mano, pero permaneció en silencio.

—No te hemos visto durante un tiempo, Kaya —Sonrió Ace alegremente—. ¿Cómo has estado?

Kaya se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada.

—Bien, creo… —su voz era como una suave brisa—. Las cosas han estado frenéticas en el hospital.

—¿Vendrás mañana? —Preguntó el pecoso—Sanji cocinará.

Zoro lo miró con dolor.

—No creo que él vaya a…

—Oh, él vendrá, —Vivi cruzó los brazos y dio un pisotón en el piso. Era increíble cómo lograba hacer eso sin perder la majestuosidad—nos lo prometió, y él nunca rompe una promesa.

—No sé si podré venir chicos —dijo Kaya gentilmente detrás de Vivi.

Vivi se dio media vuelta y le frunció el ceño.

—¿No puedes? —Preguntó con sus manos en la cadera—¿O no vienes?

Kaya bajó nuevamente la mirada mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Vas a tener que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano, Kaya, —añadió Ace—tienen los mismos amigos.

—Lo sé, —la rubia casi susurra—pero la última vez que Usopp y yo nos vimos, enloqueció…

Zoro se removió en su asiento y retorció el tapón de su botella. Gruñó y se levantó tambaleándose ligeramente. Mientras se dirigía al sofá, murmuró sin mirar atrás:

—Al menos Usopp sí recuerda quién eres.

Kaya jadeó y se cubrió la boca con las manos.

—Oh… lo siento tanto, Zoro.

Zoro levantó una mano en señal de entendimiento y se sentó de golpe. Suspiró pesadamente y tapó sus ojos con un brazo.

—Está bien, —murmuró—recompénsalo viniendo mañana.

Kaya desvió la vista y asintió lentamente.

—Está bien.

**XXXXX**

**...**

Sanji inhaló de su cigarrillo y se levantó pretendiendo admirar los relojes en la ventana de una pequeña joyería. Había visto al Ford negro girar en la esquina después de cruzar la avenida y luego de nuevo unas cuadras antes. Había caminado en círculos, se había dirigido hacia las calles de un solo sentido para perderlo de vista, pero seguía apareciendo detrás de él. Trató de identificar al conductor, pero claro, las ventanas estaban polarizadas.

Así que ahora miraba el auto aparcado a cincuenta pasos de él. Se estaba cansando de ello, así que se metió en un callejón y se escondió detrás de un gran basurero. Se apoyó en los fríos ladrillos y esperó a que arrancaran. Exhaló humo mientras escuchaba el sonido del motor girar hacia la calle cerrada. Escuchó que las puertas del carro se abrían y las voces se acercaban a su escondite.

Con el cigarrillo colgando de sus labios y las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans con tranquilidad, salió de su escondite. Se encontró cara a cara con cuatro hombres que parecían tipos rudos en trajes similares: jeans y chamarras deportivas de color blanco y negro.

El cocinero se burló disimuladamente.

—¿Por qué no lamen su propio culo?

El más alto de los cuatro se mofó de Sanji y se acercó. Tenía una cicatriz horrible sobre su ceja izquierda que jalaba su piel y hacía parecer su ojo izquierdo más grande que el derecho.

—Así que la pequeña zorra de Roronoa está despierta de nuevo, —dijo Caracicatriz con voz gruesa—nunca pensé que vería este día.

Sanji se mantuvo firme e inhaló su cigarrillo.

—Ustedes parecen matones de porno barato, ¿lo sabían?

El tipo del asiento delantero metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un cuchillo. El rubio lo observó pensando en lo ridícula que era la situación. ¿Qué demonios había hecho Zoro para molestar tanto a esos tipos? ¿Dónde estaban los demás matones de Bones? ¿Por qué iban tras él si era de Zoro de quien tenían que hacerse cargo? ¡Por Oda! ¡Era una maldita locura!

—Será mejor que mantengan su distancia, imbéciles —dijo tranquilamente—porque he tenido un día de mierda.

**XXXXX**

**...**

Zoro se sentó en el sofá con la mente a la deriva en una agradable neblina que le producía el alcohol, ligeramente mareado. No estaba—en ninguna extensión de la palabra—ebrio, pero había bebido lo suficiente como para relajar sus músculos y calmar su anudado estómago. Se sentó en el sofá, escuchando ausentemente a Ace y a las chicas hablar sobre la secundaria y algunos cambios hechos en la estación de bomberos.

Sanji… había despertado al fin. Sano, caminando… y odiándolo… ¿Le pediría mudarse? ¿Le _hablaría_ al menos una vez más?

La lluvia comenzó a caer fuera de la ventana, una lluvia fuerte para Seattle, pero no imposible para febrero. Zoro miró las gotas de agua deslizarse por el cristal creando mapas complejos con su progreso.

Quizá era debido al alcohol, o quizá se debía al hecho de que cierto rubio nunca salía de su mente, pero la lluvia de la ventana le recordó a Zoro el sudor que se deslizaba por sus hombros. Después de un día particularmente cansado en el restaurante, Sanji regresaba a casa y Zoro lo despojaba de sus ropas sin ninguna palabra. Lo depositaba sobre la cama y frotaba su espalda hasta que fuera una masa de huesos flojos. Hacían el amor de manera lenta y perezosa mientras miraba el sudor descender por la pálida piel de su amante hasta desaparecer por alguna costilla que se marcaba quizá un poco más de lo normal. Sanji se dormía inmediatamente, pero Zoro se quedaba despierto un poco más, acariciando con sus dedos cada milímetro de esa piel lechosa.

Un trueno sobresaltó a Zoro de sus memorias que dirigió su vista hacia las nubes negras de la ventana. Eran apenas las cuatro o cinco de la tarde y ya estaba oscuro.

Zoro esperaba que Sanji pudiera haber descansado un poco y con suerte si necesitaba algo, que hubiera llamado… a alguien…

**XXXXX**

**...**

Sanji estaba empapado y extremadamente molesto.

Todo lo que quería era tomar una agradable caminata para estirar los músculos y tomar algo de aire fresco, pero ahora estaba atascado en un combate con un puñado de matones que tenían un estilo muy malo. En verdad, si ese tipo de Bones lo quería eliminar de verdad, tenía que haber enviado a alguien que al menos tuviera _idea_ de cómo pelear.

Dos de los tipos aún estaban de pie: Caracicatriz y el chico rechoncho con lentes oscuros. Había acabado con los otros con unas rápidas patadas en la garganta y la mandíbula y ahora estaban a sus pies inconscientes, nadando en unos cuantos centímetros de agua. Desafortunadamente, el año sin entrenar había entumecido sus músculos y ya no era tan flexible como antes. Sus muslos interiores protestaban a cada movimiento que hacía y comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente mareado, pero aun así les había pateado el trasero. Se levantó aturdido y aplastando su gastado cigarrillo con el pie.

—Saben, —comenzó a decir mientras encendía otro. La lluvia le dificultó prender el encendedor, pero Sanji era todo un experto—pude haber estado en coma por un año, pero eso no me convirtió en un maldito lisiado. —Sopló una corriente de humo con énfasis—Vengan con todo lo que tengan.

El de los lentes oscuros lo hizo. Se lanzó hacia Sanji tratando de usar su peso como impulso, pero el rubio fácilmente lo desvió con una torcedura en el costado. Le metió el pie y el grandulón tropezó hasta golpear su cara contra el depósito de basura. Sus lentes se rompieron y la sangre comenzó a gotear entre sus ojos.

—Está muy oscuro como para usar lentes, imbécil—murmuró.

El idiota de Regordete se lanzó contra él nuevamente de la misma forma y Sanji sintió a Caracicatriz acorralándole por la espalda, lo esquivó y separó su pierna golpeando nuevamente a Regordete que se estrelló contra Caracicatriz, aunque el más alto se apresuró a reaccionar y pateó al otro fuera de su camino. El pobre de Regordete se estrelló la cabeza con la parte delantera del carro y cayó al piso. Quedó inmóvil en el agua vertiente que se dirigía a la alcantarilla.

Caracicatriz permanecía de pie burlándose de Sanji mientras el rubio se enderezaba con las manos en los bolsillos y el cigarrillo colgando de sus labios.

Sanji estaba de vuelta encendido por acabar con ese tipo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, su visión se volvió borrosa y casi pierde el equilibrio. Se estabilizó lo más que pudo pero su corazón latía rápidamente. Intentó enfocarse en el agua fría que golpeaba su rostro y se deslizaba por su espalda provocándole escalofríos.

_"__Mierda, aún estoy demasiado débil para esto…"_

Peinó su cabello de lado y sacó el cigarrillo de su boca. Tenía que ponerse un poco serio si quería vivir.

—Realmente no lo entiendo, —dijo—si ustedes trabajan para Bones… ¿no debería ser Zoro al que deberían estar atacando? Aunque no es como si no pudiera encargarme de ustedes. Sólo tengo curiosidad.

Caracicatriz se mofó y apartó la lluvia de sus ojos.

—Nosotros estamos _atacando_ a Roronoa, —dijo con voz gruesa—queremos jugar con él, pero no herirlo. Mr. 1 quiere que Roronoa compita este año, pero que pierda. Perder contra Mr.1 a propósito sería la última desgracia para ese infeliz.

Sanji frunció el ceño a pesar de su mareo.

—Aún no entiendo por qué estoy involucrado en todo esto.

El hombre de la cicatriz quedó absorto por un momento. Sanji casi se ríe de esa expresión confusa.

—¿No es obvio? —Gruñó Caracicatriz—¿Qué mejor forma de hacer cooperar a Roronoa, que atacar a su amante?

Sanji apretó los dientes. No había forma de intentar razonar con ese tipo, no escucharía de todas formas. Además, tenía que terminar con eso antes de desmayarse. Podía sentir sus piernas temblar y su vista cada vez era más borrosa.

—Muy bien, —suspiró—terminemos con esto. Tengo ganas de regresar a casa y hacer la cena.

Eso lo hizo. Encolerizó a Caracicatriz lo suficiente para precipitarse. El grandulón se abalanzó sobre él con un poco más de habilidad que la que Regordete tenía, pero no lo suficientemente buena para Sanji; aun en su estado débil.

El rubio lo esquivó y levantó su pierna para golpear la cabeza de su oponente, pero fue desviado por una mano grande; Caracicatriz logró atrapar su pantorrilla a medio vuelo. El matón le sonrió maléficamente, pensando que había ganado antes de que el delgado rubio girara hacia atrás, doblando su espalda como una banda de goma para que su otro pie se estampara contra su mandíbula haciéndole volar hasta estrellarse contra el carro.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Caracicatriz se unió pronto al de Regordete en la alcantarilla.

Sanji jadeó y se apoyó contra el Ford negro. Sus piernas estaban encendidas y su cabeza latía dolorosamente. Todo su cuerpo parecía a punto de colapsar mientras se terminaba otro cigarrillo. Sabía que no sería capaz de regresar a casa, así que se resignó a terminar de fumar y llamar a alguien para que lo llevara a casa. La humillación sería intensa, pero desmayarse y ser encontrado por los policías era sin lugar a dudas, peor.

Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y, sin pensarlo, mandó el mensaje al primer nombre de su lista de contactos.

Ace Portgus.

**XXXXX**

**...**

Ace sacó su móvil de su bolsillo cuando_ "Alive"_de_ "Disturbed" _comenzó a reproducirse. Desbloqueó el móvil y lo colocó en su oído.

—¿Hola?

Zoro miró perezosamente a su amigo, esperando que no fuera alguien de su trabajo diciéndole que tenía que ir esa noche. Pestañeó con la expresión seria que puso Ace cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa Sanji?

Zoro abrió los ojos, su mareo desapareció mientras escuchaba la conversación unilateral.

Ace frunció el entrecejo y miró a la ventana.

—¿Recogerte? ¿Dónde estás?

Zoro se sentó de golpe, pero permaneció tenso en la esquina del cojín del sofá. Vivi y Kaya miraron a Ace con preocupación.

Ace se levantó y su mirada se dirigió a Zoro de nuevo. Se tapó la boca con la mano, perplejo.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Estás _fuera _con este maldito clima?

Zoro saltó a sus pies y se abalanzó sobre Ace.

—¡Dame el teléfono! —Murmuró, pero parecía como si estuviera gritando.

Ace apartó sus manos y le mostró el dedo anular. Su mirada parecía decir: _"No me toques o te arrepentirás"._

—Sí, —continuó Ace—Conozco la joyería, es la Toni's o Tammy's o algo así.

—¡Ace, _por favor_! —Zoro quería rugir, pero algo hacía que mantuviera su voz baja.

La mano de Ace cubrió el receptor y mantuvo una fiera mirada fija en Zoro.

—¡Cállate! —Silbó. Removió su mano, sin dejar de mirar a Zoro atentamente mientras hablaba—. Sí… sí, el callejón al lado de la Joyería Toni's… buscar un Ford negro.

Zoro se giró y salió corriendo del salón. Abrió la puerta de golpe y salió casi volando por las escaleras sin importarle que la lluvia le empapara el rostro y el cuello. Se mojó en pocos segundos. Escuchó a Ace llamarlo desde la puerta.

—¡Zoro! ¿Quieres seguirme en el jeep?

Zoro le gritó sin mirarlo:

—¡Da igual!

El espadachín corrió por las calles, cortando el tráfico y pasando entre los edificios. La lluvia se filtró en sus ojos y nubló su vista. Casi choca con un hombre de paraguas rojo que paseaba a su perro.

¿Por qué se había ido Sanji? ¿A dónde se dirigía? ¿Por qué necesitaba que lo recogieran? ¡Mierda!

El corazón de Zoro estaba a punto de explotar. Sanji había llamado, así que no era como si estuviera inconsciente en algún lugar, pero no por eso el espadachín dejaba de buscarlo frenéticamente. No había sentido nada igual desde que había sacado el cuerpo del rubio de su carro. Corrió ciegamente por todos lados, con el miedo desgarrando sus entrañas.

Entonces vio el Toni's. Los frenos de los autos chirriaron y las bocinas resonaron mientras corría por la calle. Giró en el callejón y se detuvo en seco mientras su cerebro intentaba descifrar la escena delante de él

Sanji estaba de pie apoyado en el Ford negro, su cigarrillo colgaba de sus labios y tenía las manos en los bolsillos. Su cabello estaba mojado y adherido a su rostro con los hombros hundidos como si cargara un gran peso sobre su espalda. Estaba mortalmente pálido y tenía ojeras muy pronunciadas en sus ojos.

Alrededor del cocinero yacían varios cuerpos en el agua. Dos de ellos estaban sangrando, dejando un rastro turbio por todo el callejón hasta la alcantarilla.

_"__¡¿Qué demonios?!"... _Zoro se levantó, respirando pesadamente, intentando comprender lo que había sucedido.

La mirada del rubio se elevó desde el piso para mirarlo. Suspiró ligeramente y se quitó el cigarrillo de su boca lentamente.

—Recordé después de colgar el móvil, que tú estabas en la casa de Ace, —exhaló una bocanada de humo—lo siento.

La voz de Sanji lo sacó de su estupor. Zoro se colocó enfrente de él, con los puños apretados.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí afuera? —Su voz tembló—¡Te dije que no salieras a ninguna parte solo!

—No me digas qué hacer, Zoro. —Contestó Sanji sin mucho ánimo.

Zoro se dio cuenta de que Sanji se aferraba fuertemente del Ford. El rubio estaba a punto de desmayarse de nuevo. Las facciones del espadachín se suavizaron mientras se acercaba.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, con un tono de voz apenas audible sobre la lluvia.

Sanji cerró los ojos.

—Estoy bien, —sus ojos comenzaron a caer—sólo... necesito ayuda para llegar a casa… no creo que pueda caminar.

Zoro cerró el espacio entre ellos y agarró el cigarrillo de los dedos de Sanji. El rubio intentó apartarse, pero las rodillas se le doblaron y hubiera caído al piso si el espadachín no lo hubiera atrapado. Luchó un poco e intentó apartar al peliverde.

—No me toques… —La voz de Sanji estaba tensa.

Parpadeó como si se estuviera durmiendo antes de que su cuerpo quedara inerte. El peliverde reaccionó rápidamente y pasó un brazo sobre sus delgadas piernas. Lo levantó acunándolo contra su pecho, como si fuera una novia y escondió su cabeza bajo su mentón.

—Dijiste que necesitabas ayuda para llegar a casa, —dijo Zoro—déjame ayudarte.

Sanji dejó escapar un lamento de derrota y relajó su cuerpo. Poco después, comenzó a sacudirse violentamente en sus brazos.

El espadachín se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la avenida justo cuando Ace se detuvo en su Jeep. El pelinegro salió de un salto y abrió la puerta trasera para que Zoro pudiera entrar con el rubio en su regazo.

El cocinero intentó con dificultad en todo el camino hasta llegar al departamento, _no_ pensar en lo cálido que era Zoro, o la seguridad que sentía en sus brazos. Se acurrucó en la calidez de su cuello sintiendo las contracciones de su respiración.

Cuando llegaron a su edificio, Ace abrió la puerta del carro y siguió a Zoro por las escaleras.

—¿Quieres que te espere? —Preguntó.

Zoro negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo dejarlo solo esta noche. Voy a estar aquí no importa cuánto le moleste. Me iré en la mañana.

Ace abrió la puerta y distrajo a la mujer del escritorio mientras su amigo llevaba a Sanji por el vestíbulo hacia los elevadores. El rubio estaba consciente, pero no dijo nada hasta que Zoro entró al departamento, lo llevó hasta la bañera y comenzó a quitarle la ropa húmeda.

—Detente, Zoro… —murmuró, demasiado cansado para que sus palabras fueran venenosas.

—Cállate, cocinero, —dijo el peliverde firmemente—tengo que mantenerte caliente, y de todas formas no tienes nada que no haya visto miles de veces.

Sanji abrió la boca para maldecir al espadachín, pero de su garganta no salió ningún sonido cuando vio a Zoro quitarse su propia camisa. Se quedó embobado viendo la enorme cicatriz que tenía desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su cadera derecha. El corte era limpio, como si hubiera sido con un cuchillo… o una espada…

—Mierda… —finalmente logró murmurar.

Zoro se detuvo cuando le estaba quitando los zapatos y se dio cuenta de lo que el rubio estaba viendo. Se levantó y esperó a ver lo que el cocinero haría.

Sanji, como si estuviera en trance, levantó su mano para tocar con sus dedos la tosca herida. De alguna forma, sus dedos recordaban la sensación. Piel nudosa, con suaves depresiones donde se habían hecho las suturas. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la extensión mientras su memoria se retorcía en su interior.

—Hawk… —dijo suavemente—Hawk te hizo esto…

Zoro se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Tú… tú recuerdas? —El corazón del espadachín latía dolorosamente en su pecho, un poco más fuerte y estaba seguro de que el cocinero podría escucharlo.

Sanji sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

—No en realidad… pero yo… sé que Hawk hizo esto… —alejó su mano—yo estaba ahí… ¿verdad?

Zoro asintió.

—Sí, recién nos habíamos conocido. Reté a Hawk… incluso le pedí que usáramos espadas reales… esto es lo que gané por ser un idiota exaltado.

Sanji aún no podía mirar a Zoro. Agachó la mirada mientras otra ola de escalofríos sacudía su cuerpo. Zoro terminó de quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines antes de levantarlo del mostrador y llevarlo a la regadera. Fue lo suficientemente considerado para dejarle sus jeans puestos, y Sanji apreciaba eso más de lo que pudiera decir. El agua caliente se sintió tan bien en su piel que por varios minutos, olvidó con quién estaba. Se levantó, casi en trance mientras el calor se esparcía por sus extremidades. Su frente se posó en el musculoso hombro de Zoro mientras se debatía entre estar consciente o no.

Zoro por otro lado, era un maremoto de emociones. Sanji recordaba cuando Hawk lo había cortado. Bueno, no el recuerdo real, pero sabía que Hawk lo había cortado. Se levantó cuidadosamente sosteniendo a su amado contra su pecho cicatrizado, deseando con cada fibra de su ser que recordara. Que lo recordara.

Posó sus labios sobre la sien del rubio y se perdió en ese momento de calor, humedad y la gloriosa sensación de tocar su piel.

...

...

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:**

T_T lamento haber tardado tanto con este capítulo, pero aunque tarde, seguro XD. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos leemos el próximo ^u^

**Roshio:** Muchísimas gracias por considerar este fic uno de los mejores que has leído, :D el autor estará encantado con eso, claro, lo hacemos con mucho cariño para dar a conocer obras de arte, muchas gracias por tu apoyo querida y muchos saludos para ti owo~

**Ale:** Sí, pobre Sanji, fue un trauma para él, pero ahora tendrá que enfrentarlo, ni modo, que le reclame a su "yo" del pasado :v disculpa la tardanza en la actualización, muchas gracias por seguir la historia m(_ _)m

**Freedom Relased**: Te amo mujer XD, ok, dejando de lado mi locura, pues sí, pobre Sanji, enterarse de esa forma, pero tendrá que superarlo tarde o temprano xD, y pobre de Zoro, pero al menos Sanji sigue vivo que es lo que importa :'D saludos u y gracias por la comprensión QAQ

**Mai:** Al contrario, muchas gracias a ti por tu valioso comentario, le será traducido a su autor original, muchas gracias por el apoyo :D

**Anonima-Traumada:** Ok ._. me llamó la atención tu nick XD, ¡muchas gracias querida! 3 w 3 ¿verdad que el autor atrapa? Y eso que todavía no llegamos a la parte esencial del fic donde todas quedaremos enamoradas xD, disculpa la demora en la actualización, espero que este capítulo te haya agradado, owo, saludos u

**YoungLove:** Ohhh muchas gracias querida, haces que me sonroje /u/ sí, :C ambos sufrieron con el accidente, pobre Zoro -lo consuela* XDDD ahaha también quiero ver a Sanji feliz con Zoro :D este fic va lento en cuanto a trama, pero se nota a leguas que el autor sabe lo que hace, yo también quiero un final para desangrarme *¬*  
¡Sí! Zoro y Sanji siempre se verán sexys XD, es la pareja elemental de OP, no puedes ser fujoshi y ver OP sin ser fan del ZoSan :v Exacto, diste en el clavo, Sanji se enojó porque le mintieron, no porque había tenido algo que ver con Zoro ¬w¬ sabe que su cuerpo reacciona a las caricias del marimo ewe xDDDD. Muchas gracias querida, tomaré esa energía porque de verdad que me hace falta ._. -en estado zombie* muchas gracias, nos estamos leyendo cuando puedas de nuevo, cuídate mucho n.n/


	7. Chapter 7

**Memorias: Capítulo 7**

Pareja principal: Zoro x Sanji  
Género: Angst/Romance  
Rating: M  
Autor Original:** StarkBlack **  
Traductora inglés: Shin D. Kanau  
Beta: LunaPieces

* * *

Estamos de vacaciones con las actualizaciones de la página :D pero esta vez el trabajo no fue mío, le doy las gracias infinitamente a Shin D. Kanau que tradujo este capítulo de Memories, sin ella no hubiéramos tenido capítulo hasta noviembre :v así que todo el crédito es para ella y su maravilloso trabajo como traductora, a pesar de que fue la primera vez, es espléndido. No es fácil traducir capítulos tan largos, lleva su tiempo, su esfuerzo y dedicación, horas de edición y trabajo, pero esta historia lo vale muchísimo OwO.

De igual forma se agradecen sus reviews que serán dedicados al autor, muchísimas gracias por apoyar esta historia m(_ _)m

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Sanji se acurrucó en el sofá con la frente recargada en la mano. El peliverde le había dado ropa seca; una camisa, una sudadera, un par de calcetines, boxers y después lo había tapado con el edredón de la cama. Sin embargo, éste lo había sacado de la habitación a patadas insistiendo que podía hacerlo por su cuenta. Así que no tuvo más remedio que hacerle algo de chocolate caliente mientras el otro batallaba con la ropa. Por lo que ahora el rubio bebía de su taza caliente y suspiraba suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¿Yo fui el que te enseñó a hacer chocolate caliente, verdad? —Preguntó tranquilamente.

—Sí, —contestó el peliverde mientras observaba el fuego de la chimenea negra—se pone a hervir una taza y media de leche, se agrega una tercera taza de agua y se baja el volumen del fuego. Se añaden dos gotas de extracto de almendras y una pizca de canela. Pero no derretí el chocolate en ese maldito baño maría, lo detesto. Sólo le agregué miel.

—Ah, —el rubio sonrió mientras levantaba su taza de los labios—sabía que algo faltaba. —Bebió un pequeño sorbo y dejó que el líquido caliente se deslizara sobre su lengua—. Aunque está bien, aun así es bueno…gracias.

Zoro se sentó cautelosamente en el sofá para dos evitando su mirada:

—De nada.

Un largo silencio se hizo presente entre los dos hombres mientras uno pensaba en algo que decir y el otro rezaba para que todo permaneciera en silencio. Finalmente, el cocinero le echó un vistazo al peliverde que mordía su labio inferior y miraba el fuego.

Sus ojos reflejaban la luz anaranjada de las llamas como si fueran perlas negras. Su tez almendrada se había teñido de un tono dorado propio de las pieles bronceadas a la luz del fuego. El rubio se hallaba absorto mirando los dedos entrelazados del otro hombre. La vista era fascinante; era obvio que la fuerza de Zoro residía en sus manos. Sus movimientos sutiles provocaban ondas que se propagaban desde sus músculos hasta sus antebrazos, dando la ilusión de que su piel era líquida. Así era…cada vez que el peliverde se movía era como si fuera líquido.

_"__Bien"_, pensó Sanji para sí mismo, _"al menos tengo el orgullo suficiente para volverme gay por alguien que es realmente ardiente…"_

Zoro sintió la vista del cocinero sobre él y quiso gritar. Su mirada incendiaba su corazón. Soportó todo lo que pudo hasta sentir que desfallecería si el otro no le quitaba la vista de encima.

—Deberías ir a dormir —dijo Zoro suavemente—. No te mejorarás si no descansas.

—Descansé por todo un año. —Replicó Sanji sin despegarse de la taza—. Quiero respuestas para algunas preguntas.

El espadachín suspiró y bajó la mirada. Sabía que debía agradecer que Sanji estuviera hablándole después de todo, pero no podía evitar sentir terror al pensar en las preguntas que podría hacerle. No podría manejarlo si comenzaba a preguntar sobre su sexualidad, porque no tenía respuestas para nada de eso. No tenía idea de por qué el cocinero se había enamorado de él. Y en primer lugar, ni siquiera podía explicar por qué había ocurrido.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —se forzó a preguntar el peliverde.

Sanji se recostó en el cojín y apretó el edredón con su mano libre.

—¿Cómo nos conocimos?

Esa pregunta era tan simple, tan inocente que Zoro se quedó estupefacto por un momento. ¿Quería saber cómo se conocieron? ¿Acaso no quería saber cómo empezaron a dormir juntos, o por qué, o dónde?

—Um, —Zoro parpadeó y se enderezó en su asiento. Se percató de que Sanji intentaba comprender la situación en lugar de caer en la negación… y eso era algo muy bueno—, conozco a Ace desde siempre, hemos sido amigos desde la escuela primaria, así que de alguna forma terminé conociendo a Luffy.

—¿Cómo es que nunca escuché nada sobre ti? —Interrumpió Sanji—, al menos de Luffy si no hubiera sido de Ace.

Zoro se encogió de hombros,

—no lo sé, en realidad no era muy cercano a Luffy hasta hace poco. Fui a la preparatoria con Chopper y Usopp, pero me gradué antes que ellos. Inmediatamente después me mudé a Japón con mi tío, es por eso que nuestros caminos nunca se cruzaron.

—Aún no entiendo cómo no nos encontramos en la preparatoria —dijo Sanji—. Una vez que Luffy comenzó a salir con Nami, nos presentaron a Vivi que conocía a Kaya quien estaba saliendo con Usopp. Conocí a Usopp y a Chopper en la preparatoria… pero de alguna manera nunca te conocí.

—No salía con nadie más que con Ace —explicó Zoro—. No me gustaban las multitudes, ni las fiestas ni nada… y por lo que me has dicho, eras un completo loco de las fiestas.

Sanji lo fulminó con la mirada y se terminó el resto de su chocolate tibio.

—Volvamos a mi pregunta, ¿cómo terminamos conociéndonos?

Zoro se recostó y cruzó los brazos.

—Regresé de Japón hace dos años, precisamente por la época en la que obtuviste el puesto de chef principal en el Rocksou. Ace me consiguió un trabajo en el dojo de su padre enseñando Kendo y artes marciales básicas. Nos encontramos un día que llegaba tarde a mi clase…

El rostro de Zoro se suavizó y entonces, para sorpresa del cocinero, esbozó una gran sonrisa. Le miró confuso mientras el espadachín comenzaba a soltar una risita.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Sanji sintiendo que era el blanco de un mal chiste.

El peliverde finalmente levantó la vista para mirar al rubio.

—La primera vez que nos conocimos, llegaba tarde al dojo e iba con prisa, choqué contigo e hice que tiraras el café sobre toda tu ropa. Acababas de llegar del trabajo y llevabas un elegante traje con una camiseta de color azul llamativo y líneas negras.

—¡Hiciste que manchara de café mi camisa Theory de setenta y cinco dólares! — Sanji casi chillaba—. ¡Tú! ¡Estúpido culero mierdoso!

En respuesta, el peliverde estalló a carcajadas, lo que tomó por sorpresa al rubio mientras lo veía retorcerse de risa con la emoción apoderándose de él.

El cocinero se sorprendió de nuevo.

—¿Qué es lo que resulta tan gracioso esta vez? —Preguntó incrédulamente.

El peliverde se recostó nuevamente disminuyendo su risa, pero aún con la sonrisa en el rostro mientras el rubio se esforzaba por evitar pensar en lo bien que se veía esa expresión en el espadachín.

—Eso es exactamente lo mismo que me dijiste en aquel entonces.

El cocinero abrió los ojos ampliamente y sintió sus mejillas arder. No quería aceptar ser tan predecible. Ignoró el último comentario de Zoro, se acomodó en el asiento y tiró del edredón mientras hacía un puchero de descontento.

—Entonces. ¿Qué pasó?

—¿Qué crees que pasó? —Zoro rió nuevamente—¿Qué sería lo primero que le harías a alguien que te hiciera tirar el café sobre tu costosa camisa?

—Le patearía el trasero —replicó el rubio.

Zoro asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, eso fue lo que hiciste.

Sanji levantó la vista sorprendido otra vez.

—¿Lo hice?

Zoro asintió.

—Te subestimé. Parecías un chico de cara bonita que sólo iba a tomar las clases de kickboxing para impresionar a alguna chica. Eras tan delgado que nunca hubiera adivinado que podías romperme la cara con tus pies… Ace se burló de mí durante semanas…

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír con esa imagen mental. ¿Le había pateado el trasero a Zoro? Eso era algo genial… se enderezó en su asiento y sonrió a la vez que bajaba la vista hacia sus manos.

—No luzcas tan jodidamente orgulloso. —Murmuró Zoro, pero no había rastros de verdadera mordacidad en sus palabras—Te lo devolví bastante bien.

De pronto Sanji se sintió impaciente por recuperar su fuerza. En los últimos años se las había arreglado para aprender todo de sus maestros y senseis. El dojo del que había formado parte nunca había tenido miembros con los que pudiera entrenar usando todo su potencial, ninguno con el que se pudiera enfrentar. Zoro por otra parte, seguramente era un estupendo compañero de combate. La idea de practicar sus movimientos mientras esquivaba una espada le emocionó como nada lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Oh, espera… pero ese era Zoro… el mismo Zoro que unas pocas horas atrás le había confesado que ellos habían sido amantes. ¿Cómo iba a abordar ese problema? Sanji sabía que no podía distanciarse tan fácilmente, tenían los mismos amigos. Tampoco tenía trabajo, así que mudarse no era una opción a menos que estuviera dispuesto a vivir con Ace o tal vez Chopper. Además, _¡en realidad no quería dejar ese departamento! _¡Todo era tan perfecto! ¡Tenía todo lo que alguna vez había deseado! Si se negaba a estar con Zoro, ¿lo correría? ¿Lo haría mudarse? Tenía sentido considerando que el espadachín había estado pagando el departamento durante un año.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —La voz de Zoro cortó sus pensamientos.

Sanji levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos preocupados de Zoro, su agradable sonrisa se había ido siendo reemplazada por la misma mirada que tenía cuando intentaba contarle sobre su relación.

—Estaba…—murmuro Sanji—. Pensando en el departamento…

El peliverde había experimentado tantas emociones en las últimas horas que sentía que su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar. Sintió un verdadero terror cuando escuchó que el rubio estaba en las calles en medio de la tormenta, luego en la ducha soportó la desesperación de tener a su amado entre sus brazos sin poder tocarlo como realmente deseaba. Ahora pasaba de estar incómodo a una delirante felicidad ante el recuerdo del rostro furioso de Sanji para después sumirse inmediatamente en una esfera de brutal confusión.

—¿El departamento? —Preguntó Zoro mientras giraba su cabeza.

Sanji lo miró divertido, enredándose con sus propias palabras.

—Si…eh… ¿cuánto tiempo hemos vivido aquí?

El espadachín sintió un nudo en el estómago al escuchar la incertidumbre en la voz del rubio.

—¿Ese es el código para preguntar "por cuánto tiempo nos estuvimos acostando"? —No pretendía que su tono se escuchara tan amargo, pero su voz y sus emociones lo estaban traicionando—. Puedes preguntarlo de forma directa, ya lo sabes. No me avergüenza.

Los ojos de Sanji se entrecerraron como siempre lo hacían antes de lanzar un ataque. Todo lo que faltaba era que apretara los dientes alrededor de su cigarrillo como solía hacerlo. El peliverde esperó con los dientes apretados la rabieta y la lluvia de maldiciones que le lanzaría.

Pero los insultos nunca comenzaron. El cocinero simplemente pasó una mano por encima de su rostro levemente sonrojado y desvió la mirada.

—¿Podemos evitar ese tema por un rato, Zoro? —Murmuró Sanji—. En verdad me estoy esforzando por aceptar todo esto…pero siento que estoy perdiendo la cordura un poco. Sólo…vayamos con calma…por favor.

El peliverde le miró fijamente, quería llorar o romper algo, no estaba muy seguro de qué. Se estaba comportando como un estúpido y no sabía cómo detenerse. El rubio trataba de encontrar un punto medio y él no estaba cooperando. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Cuando finalmente ambos se habían sentado y habían comenzado a hablar, nunca pensó que sería _él_ quien se resistiría. ¿Acaso tenía miedo? Y si era así, ¿qué era a lo que le temía exactamente?

—Lo siento... —dijo el peliverde suavemente, pero no estaba seguro de qué se disculpaba o con quién.

Sanji asintió lentamente.

—Está bien…sé que también es difícil para ti…

Zoro no pudo sostenerle la mirada, sus ojos se alejaron para buscar por toda la habitación algún apoyo antes de colapsar y caer en un profundo precipicio emocional. Inspeccionaba la estantería cuando le surgió una idea. Se levantó de golpe y atravesó la sala de estar para sacar un álbum de fotos de la repisa. Se volvió hacia un confuso Sanji y avanzó inseguro.

—Ten —le entregó el álbum—. Ya que no puedes recordar.

Sanji tomó el libro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y lo colocó en su regazo. Al abrirlo en la primera página, el espadachín se vio recompensado por un pequeño suspiro que se escapó de los labios del rubio. Sabía que la primera foto era muy buena, la había tomado él mismo. Mostraba a Sanji con su uniforme de pie en el ring de NASKA dos años atrás. La sangre se deslizaba por un lado de su cabeza y tenía un oscuro moretón en el costado de la mandíbula, pero eso no le hacía lucir menos amenazante. El rubio mostraba absoluta determinación en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban enfurecidos mientras se mantenía en alerta, preparado para el siguiente ataque.

—Esto es… — Sanji respiró. —Es…

—Ese fue tu encuentro final —explicó Zoro—. No pude sacar fotografías de las demás rondas porque estuve en las mías y Shanks resultó ser un retardado con la cámara así que acabamos por tirar todas las fotos que tomó.

Sanji miró la fotografía y sonrió.

—Bueno, pareces ser bastante hábil… me veo genial.

Zoro resopló.

—Me quejé todo el tiempo…excepto cuando ganaste. Casi no logré tomar la siguiente.

Sanji pasó la página para verse en la siguiente fotografía con las manos en el aire en señal de triunfo. Su oponente estaba tendido en el suelo bajo sus pies con la mandíbula aplastada. Podía sentir la emoción del momento con tan sólo ver en la imagen la expresión de su rostro. Había logrado aquello por lo que había trabajado tanto. Una gran sensación de orgullo propio brotó desde su interior y sonrió suavemente. Desafortunadamente no duró demasiado. No podía recordar nada de esa fantástica victoria y eso le entristeció. Levantó la vista lentamente para mirar al moreno con los brazos cruzados. Deseaba saber más acerca de ese torneo con desesperación y ahí había alguien que podía contárselo. Sintió que podía confiar en él completamente, pero aún dudaba cuando se trataba de abrirse.

Pero entonces otra vez descubría que el espadachín le gustaba en verdad, no de forma romántica o en un sentido emocional, pero definitivamente sentía una conexión con él. Sabía que revivir un vínculo que fuera puramente amistoso sin duda lo lastimaría, pero… ¿acaso no era mejor eso que romper todos sus lazos?

Sanji colocó una mano en el asiento vacío que tenía al lado a modo de invitación, rezando en silencio no estar cometiendo un gran error.

—Ven aquí —dijo suavemente.

Zoro palideció y se tambaleó. Al rubio le preocupó por un segundo que se cayera, pero este último logró recuperar la compostura antes de venirse abajo.

—¿Qué?

Sanji se enderezó en su asiento y cruzó sus largas piernas.

—Ven, siéntate y cuéntame sobre este torneo. No puedo recordar nada y quiero saber lo que pasó.

Lentamente, con una desesperante lentitud, el espadachín se dirigió hacia él y se sentó en el sofá a su lado. Tomó el álbum y lo colocó entre sus muslos. El cocinero se percató de que sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras hojeaba las páginas sin llegar a centrarse en ninguna de ellas. Escuchó atentamente mientras su compañero revivía el encuentro de una manera sorprendentemente detallada, usando los términos correctos para los movimientos del Savate, pareciendo comprender claramente el sistema de puntuación.

El anochecer transcurrió de manera agradable después de eso. El peliverde se sentía cómodo contándole a Sanji sobre sus encuentros. Había hecho muchas preguntas y parecía estar disfrutando la charla. Incluso quiso saber sobre las peleas de Zoro, lo cual lo ponía nervioso y lo hacía sentirse halagado hasta sonrojarse y olvidar cómo mantener una conversación durante varios segundos. Habló hasta que las preguntas del rubio habían cesado y su cuerpo se había acercado al suyo. Giró su cabeza y lo miró por primera vez desde que se había sentado en el sillón. Sus manos reposaban sobre el edredón y su cuerpo estaba recargado en los cojines del respaldo.

Sus ojos se cerraban mientras luchaba por seguir despierto.

La mano del espadachín peinó gentilmente el mechón de cabello que cubría los ojos de Sanji instintivamente antes de poder detenerse. Contuvo la respiración al notar que el rubio se tensaba bajo su toque y alejó su mano con rapidez sintiendo un gran dolor apoderarse de su corazón. Necesitaba controlarse, no podía hacer cosas como esas tan descuidadamente, se lo reprochó.

— Zoro… —susurró el rubio.

—Lo siento —intervino rápidamente Zoro deseando desaparecer.

—No, —Sanji se volvió hacia el espadachín—está bien.

El peliverde le devolvió la mirada mientras el otro apretaba el edredón entre sus manos.

Después de unos minutos murmuró:

—Aún tienes esa mirada en la cara… por favor dime en qué estás pensando…

El otro suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

—Dame mis cigarrillos primero.

Zoro se levantó y tomó la cajetilla y el encendedor de Sanji del bolsillo de la chaqueta que estaba en el baño. Al regresar a la sala, el rubio ya se había quitado el edredón y estaba recostado con las piernas levantadas. Tomó sus cigarrillos y colocó uno entre sus labios. Mientras lo encendía, el espadachín se dirigió al sofá para dos al otro lado de la habitación.

—No —dijo Sanji y exhaló el humo—. Ven aquí. Si tengo que hablar de eso, no quiero decirlo como si estuviera gritando por todo el departamento.

El contrario se levantó obedientemente y se dirigió de nuevo al sillón en el que había estado. Se sentó con cautela al lado del rubio mientras éste depositaba las cenizas de su cigarrillo en el cenicero. El silencio reinó en la habitación una vez más y la ansiedad de Zoro aumentó. ¿Esa sería la parte en la que Sanji comenzaría a hacerle preguntas que no podía responder…? ¿O era la parte en la que todo acabaría? Se le helaba la sangre con sólo pensar en eso. ¿Le diría que lo suyo jamás funcionaría otra vez y que comenzaría a empacar? Si era eso, entonces tenía que adelantarse. No sería capaz de oír esas palabras sin destrozarse, así que lo sugeriría primero.

El rubio abrió su boca para hablar, pero el peliverde le interrumpió:

—Sé que te hago sentir incómodo y lo siento Sanji —dijo apresuradamente—. Me quedaré aquí esta noche para asegurarme de que estés bien, pero volveré a la casa de Ace en la mañana. Me llevará un par de días sacar todas mis cosas de aquí pero intentaré…

Lo que fuera que Zoro intentara decir, se vio interrumpido súbitamente por una poderosa patada en sus costillas que lo hizo doblarse y gruñir de dolor. Levantó la vista llena de lágrimas mientras el rubio le daba una calada a su cigarrillo despreocupadamente mirándole con expresión aburrida. Intentó decir algo, pero el dolor ascendió por su costado y la cabeza comenzó a punzarle. Así que era por eso que Sanji quería que se sentara junto a él…

Sanji suspiró.

—¿Podrías callarte la maldita boca y escuchar lo que tengo que decir antes de que empieces a soltar otro monólogo melodramático? —Zoro tosió y se enderezó.

—¡No tenías que darme una maldita patada, cocinero de mierda! —Gruñó.

Sanji lo ignoró y se enderezó hasta quedar terriblemente cerca del cuerpo del otro, lo cual hizo tensar al espadachín.

El rubio le dio otra larga calada a su cigarrillo antes de seguir.

—Hm —se burló Zoro—. ¿Quién está siendo melodramático ahora?

—Dije que te callaras la puta boca —gruñó Sanji—. Lo que intentaba decir antes de ser interrumpido tan groseramente, es que en realidad no me importa estar cerca de ti. Incluso al saber lo que tuvimos antes… no me preocupa demasiado. Bueno… me preocupa sí, pero… probablemente no tanto como debería…

La mandíbula del espadachín se cayó de la impresión.

Sanji sonrió al verlo mientras le daba otra calada a su cigarrillo. El humo se arremolinó alrededor de su rostro y se mezcló entre los cabellos rubios que cubrían sus ojos.

—Siento… —Sanji vaciló y el corazón de Zoro casi se detiene. La pausa fue mortal para el espadachín, quería agarrar al rubio y sacudirlo por los hombros.

—Siento que hay una conexión verdaderamente fuerte entre nosotros —continuó suavemente—. Incluso sin recordarte, siento como si hubiéramos sido amigos desde siempre. Nunca jamás… alguien había sido capaz de enfrentarme cuando se trataba de artes marciales y ninguno de mis amigos se vio remotamente interesado en mi estilo de lucha. —Al decir eso su mirada quedó atrapada en los ojos de Zoro. La intensidad del momento hizo latir el corazón del peliverde paralizando sus nervios—. Pero… a ti te gusta… ¿no, Zoro?

Zoro asintió.

—Amo verte luchar. Amo cuando me ves a mí… y cuando hablamos sobre ello más tarde… nadie entiende mis metas como tú lo haces.

—No quiero perder algo así… no creo que vuelva a encontrarlo jamás… —Sanji asintió y apagó su cigarro en el cenicero. Parecía como si tuviera algo más que decir así que el peliverde lo esperó lo más pacientemente que pudo. Finalmente, soltó un suspiro y posó su vista en la chimenea—. También estaba pensando justo ahora en la vez en la que ayudaste a caminar… fuiste el único que lo hizo… de todos los demás que intentaron ayudarme… no sentí que podía hacerlo y nadie me hizo creer que en verdad podía hacerlo. Pero tú…

El espadachín sonrió mientras le echaba un vistazo rápido a _su_ Sanji. El rubio había dejado que sus barreras cedieran un poco haciendo brillar al maravilloso hombre maduro que llevaba por dentro y que amaba tanto.

Sanji tomó su cajetilla y encendió un segundo cigarrillo.

—Supiste exactamente qué hacer. Hiciste que _quisiera _hacerlo. Me inspiraste diciendo un montón de estupideces que seguramente nadie más hubiera dicho… así que… eso me dice que en verdad fuimos buenos amigos además de lo otro… ¿No?

Todo lo que Zoro pudo hacer fue asentir. Se esforzó por controlar su respiración mientras examinaba todo lo que Sanji acababa de decirle.

—Entonces, ¿qué intentas decir Sanji?

—Estoy diciendo —dijo el rubio cuidadosamente—, que quiero darte una oportunidad. Tengo una idea de lo seria que fue nuestra relación basándome en este departamento y otras cosas, pero no creo que… —suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello—, en la forma en la que soy ahora mismo… pueda aceptar que alguna vez…

Zoro levantó su mano para detenerlo. Su corazón latía con agonía en su pecho.

—Por favor no lo digas. No quiero escucharlo… solo dime cuál es esa "opción".

Sanji se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Crees que podríamos ser amigos?

Zoro frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy preguntando si crees que podríamos ser amigos… ¿O preferirías que dejáramos de vernos del todo? ¿Sería más fácil para ti?

Zoro parpadeó y desvió la mirada. ¿Qué dijo que quería? Si Sanji y él no podían estar juntos como antes… ¿sería suficiente con sólo estar a su lado? ¿O sería más de lo que su corazón pudiera soportar? ¿Podría aguantar eso?

—¿Zoro? —Preguntó Sanji.

—Eh… dame un segundo, estoy pensando. — Zoro clavó la vista en la palma de su mano mientras su cerebro daba vueltas—Si digo sí a ser amigos… ¿qué pasa?

—Está el cuarto que usas para tus pesas. Podemos traer esas cosas para acá y ese será mi cuarto. He vivido en un barco el tiempo suficiente como para adaptarme a los espacios pequeños. Aún podemos vivir ambos aquí, entrenaremos juntos y además podríamos ir a los torne…

—De acuerdo…

Zoro sintió los ojos de Sanji sobre él. Sus manos temblaban, así que cruzó los brazos. Ese acuerdo sería duro. Estar alrededor de Sanji y ser incapaz de tocarlo probablemente lo volvería loco, pero definitivamente era mejor a que se marchara para siempre. Y la idea de entrenar con Sanji de nuevo era lo suficientemente buena para levantar su ánimo más que cualquier otra cosa en las últimas semanas.

—¿De acuerdo con ser amigos? —Preguntó Sanji suavemente.

Zoro asintió. Le echó un vistazo a Sanji y sonrió sinceramente. El rubio lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de devolverle la sonrisa.

—Hace un año que no te pateo el trasero —dijo Zoro bromeando —, no creo que pueda renunciar a eso.

El rostro del rubio se iluminó derritiéndole el corazón a Zoro. Y entonces decidió que desde ese momento, las sonrisas de Sanji serían su razón de vivir.

**XXXXX**

**...**

A la mañana siguiente, tres hombres bajaban de un jeep en la entrada del departamento de Zoro y Sanji; un bombero, un ingeniero y un estudiante de medicina. Chopper había insistido en ir a hacerle un chequeo a Sanji y se negaba a ir solo en caso de que cierta pareja de artistas marciales decidiera tener una pelea. Si eso sucedía no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlos, así que le rogó a Ace que fuera con él. El pecoso estuvo de acuerdo ya que Zoro iba a ir a su casa de todos modos.

Además Ace tenía una llave en caso de que ambos estuvieran muertos.

Usopp decidió acompañarlos también porque no tenía nada que hacer y pensó que, aunque sonara enfermo, ver a una pareja que no fuera la de él y Kaya con sus múltiples problemas, podría hacerle sentir un poco mejor. Sí, Sanji no podía recordar su relación y eso apestaba y todo lo demás, pero Usopp estaba seguro de que Zoro y Sanji se habían peleado hasta casi matarse un par de veces y después se manoseaban de nuevo por los rincones como si nada hubiera pasado. Los recuerdos podrían haber desaparecido, pero su amor definitivamente seguía allí. Usopp había visto cómo Sanji miraba a Zoro cuando pensaba que no lo veía.

No era como si Sanji hubiera _engañado_ a Zoro ni nada por el estilo…

Los tres salieron del elevador y caminaron por el pasillo. Chopper tiraba de la chaqueta de Ace con suavidad mientras bombardeaba con preguntas al hombre mayor por tercera vez en el día.

—¿Sanji estaba completamente inconsciente cuando condujiste hasta su casa anoche? ¿Se veía pálido o afiebrado? ¿En verdad Zoro necesitaba cargarlo? ¿O era capaz de…

—Chopper, Chopper —rió Ace mientras se acercaban al departamento—. Cálmate amigo, en realidad no tengo ni idea, estaremos allí en dos segundos, sólo espera.

—Lo siento—Chopper prácticamente estaba brincando—. Es que no tiene otra sesión de terapia física hasta dentro de dos días por eso tengo que…

Un fuerte sonido proveniente del departamento de Zoro y Sanji interrumpió a Chopper y Ace se detuvo en seco. Usopp contuvo la respiración y escuchó otro golpe seguido de un ruidoso gruñido probablemente de Zoro. Poco después se escuchó otro golpe y un doloroso: _"¡Ah! ¡Mierda!"_ de Sanji.

—Oh, mierda —Resopló el pecoso.

Chopper entró en pánico y empujó a Ace contra la puerta.

—¡Ace! ¡Se están matando! ¡Rápido, ábrela!

Usopp sabía que no era de mucha ayuda corriendo en círculos detrás de Ace y gritándole que se diera prisa, pero algo tenía que hacer y esperar tranquilamente no era lo que hacía mejor.

El pecoso finalmente encontró la llave de repuesto y abrió la puerta. Irrumpió dentro con Chopper y Usopp pisándole los talones.

—¡Zoro! ¡Sanji! —Llamó Ace—. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—Sanji —lloró Chopper—. ¡Deberías estar descansando!

Usopp corrió hasta la cocina y se frenó al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos cerca del comedor. Sanji estaba tumbado en una gran alfombra azul de entrenamiento, estaba bañado en sudor, pero con una enorme sonrisa de desquiciado. Zoro se veía igual, sólo que no llevaba camiseta y estaba agachado sobre el cuerpo tendido del rubio. Los dos levantaron la vista cuando Usopp entró en la cocina.

—Hey, Usopp —saludó Zoro entre jadeos.

Usopp no supo qué tipo de reacción sería la más adecuada en esa situación. ¿Debía llorar porque Sanji y Zoro obviamente estaban entrenando y eso era una señal realmente buena? ¿Debía gritarle a Chopper porque Sanji definitivamente no estaba preparado para eso? ¿O simplemente debía tomar la ruta más fácil hacia la demencia y reír? Una buena risa podría ser saludable para él. Sí, seguramente sólo se reiría.

—Hola chicos, —dijo Usopp entre risas— ¿qué demonios están haciendo?

Zoro se levantó y le ofreció una mano al rubio para ayudarle a levantarse mientras Chopper y Ace entraban en la cocina.

—¡Esa es una buena pregunta! —Gimoteó Chopper—. ¿Qué están haciendo?

Zoro se encogió de hombros.

—Dijo que no me alimentaría a menos que luchara con él.

Ace debió haber tenido los mismos pensamientos que Usopp porque también rompió a reír. Chopper por otro lado colocó las manos en sus caderas y les lanzó una mirada fiera.

—Sanji… —comenzó el más joven utilizando su más intimidante tono de doctor.

Sanji levantó sus manos en disculpa.

—Lo siento Chopper —se disculpó rodeando la isla para dirigirse a la cocina.

—¿Alguien quiere desayunar?

**XXXXX**

**...**

Ace se sentó en la cama de Zoro escuchando al espadachín relatarle los eventos de la noche anterior. Caminaba por la habitación mientras hablaba, pasando las manos por su cabello por lo menos unas quinientas veces.

—Es sólo que… —murmuró Zoro—. Estoy _muy_ feliz de que no me hubiera corrido del departamento, se regresara al Baratie o algo parecido, pero no quiero cantar victoria. Me refiero a… no, no voy a decir eso. Tuve una mañana grandiosa. Entrenar con él fue tan jodidamente bueno incluso si no estábamos a la par…

—Y el olor de esos panqueques —comentó Ace—. Mantenlo cerca, así podrá seguir alimentándome.

—Lo sé, no disfruté tanto la comida durante un año.

—No, seguramente no.

El peliverde se sentó a su lado en la cama y se frotó la nuca.

—Aunque, en verdad Ace… ¿crees que hice lo correcto?

Ace se giró y puso una reconfortante mano en el hombro de Zoro.

—No te voy a mentir hombre, no tengo idea. Dale un poco de tiempo, tal vez se acerque a ti o tú comiences a sentirte un poco menos herido. Sólo…aguántalo un tiempo. Aún nos tienes a todos nosotros.

Zoro asintió con la cabeza justo al mismo tiempo que Chopper tocaba la puerta.

—¡Sí! —Contestó Zoro.

— ¡Chicos, será mejor que se apresuren! —Gritó Chopper—¡La comida está lista y Usopp se comerá todo él solo!

—¡Allá vamos! —Dijo Ace mientras se levantaba.

Zoro lo siguió y salieron de la habitación encaminándose hacia donde estaba el desayuno que el rubio había preparado. Permaneció en silencio mientras comía y los demás llenaban la cocina con sus conversaciones. Reflexionó su decisión, si estaba complicando más las cosas o no. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no reparó en su café hasta casi haber terminado su comida. Cuando lo hizo, su corazón dio un vuelco y sonrió detrás de su taza.

Sanji había recordado que debía añadir dos cucharadas de azúcar sin necesidad de preguntar.

...

...

* * *

Terminamos aquí el capítulo, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, gracias nuevamente a Shin D. Kanau y nos vemos el próximo capítulo OwO.

**Freedom Released:** Yo también quiero una estantería de películas gays, owo, hola de nuevo querida u, sí, Zoro fue un poco rudo con ella, pero estaba herido, aunque bueno, yo le hubiera dado unos buenos golpes para que despertara, pero no le durará mucho eso, ya verás xD, sí, la piel de Sanji recuerda la de Zoro ¬w¬ muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios como siempre OwO.

**Anonima-Traumada:** Jajajajaja muero de risa, jamás lo superaré, espero que pronto se consigan una casa flotante OuO, por otro lado, gracias por seguir con la historia m(_ _)m aprende inglés, ;'D todo sea por el yaoi ¬w¬ jajaja yo pensé que era por la locura de ser fujoshi xDDDDD, bueno tu nick xDD, muchas gracias, capítulo arriba OuO, nos leemos y gracias :D

**YoungLove:** Vamos a consolar a Zoro las dos ¬w¬, sí, este fic es tan apegado a las personalidades reales que da miedo xDDDDD, parece que Oda está detrás de todo esto jajaja xDDDD. Sí, eso, tiene que acabar bien, con una escena llena de sexo, okya deliro :v pero sí no pueden hacernos sufrir de esa forma xD, que todo tome su curso, pero esperemos que todo sea para bien ¬w¬, ohhh me parece que en este capítulo aunque no hubo insinuaciones (o muchas jejeje), fue un capítulo neutro ni bueno ni malo para Zoro que tendrá que aprender a vivir con lo que Sanji le propuso, a ver qué tal ;) nooo no llores TuT verás que todo no será tan cruel como parece xD, see se amodian xDDD, ohhh muchas gracias a ti por leer este fic y estar con nosotras, es un verdadero honor m(_ _)m cuídate mucho y nos estamos leyendo :D

**Elocuencia 179:** Akljahskdahsdk -se esconde debajo de una piedra- que digas que nuestros trabajos son kawais no me hace feliz / ohh dios mío, es un gran honor que tengas esa opinión de este fic, efectivamente el autor sabe manejar las personalidades y la trama está excelentemente estructurada, es como ver One Piece en otro universo, pero claramente con la misma esencia que es algo que maravilla, me alegro mucho de que te guste este fic -toma nota para pasarla al autor- XD, lo sé, este capítulo se tradujo gracias a Shin que yo ando de vacaciones :v -Luna es una vaga- XDDD, muchas gracias por tu apoyo al scanlation en general m(_ _)m en verdad gracias OwO.

**Cordis Vulnus:** Ya somos dos, los únicos personajes que no quiero ver sufrir: Zoro y Kid XDDDD, entiendo el sentimiento :v, sí, tienes mucha razón, Sanji solamente está confundido con una noticia tan impactante, pero vamos, que no puede negar que Zoro le gusta mucho ¬w¬ muajajaa, gracias por tu comentario, en verdad, esperamos que te guste este cap, nos leemos luego :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Memorias: Capítulo 8**

Pareja principal: Zoro x Sanji  
Género: Angst/Romance  
Rating: M  
Autor Original: **StarkBlack**  
Traductora inglés: Shin D. Kanau  
Beta: LunaPieces

* * *

Bueno chic s después de muuucho tiempo y una larga espera -por su culpa, les traemos el capítulo de Memorias, muchísimas gracias a Shin por la maravillosa traducción. Disfruten el capítulo m(_ _)m

* * *

**Memorias: Capítulo 8**

* * *

Después de desayunar, Ace, Chopper y Usopp dejaron el lugar no sin antes recordarle a Sanji su promesa de preparar cerdo a la barbacoa. El rubio les aseguró que Zoro y él estarían en la casa de Vivi alrededor de las tres en punto y que la cena sería aproximadamente a las seis y treinta.

—Necesito ir de compras —dijo Sanji mientras enjuagaba los platos—. Ve a tomar una ducha mientras yo limpio porque necesito que conduzcas y me lleves.

Zoro levantó la vista de la estera de entrenamiento que estaba enrollando y ocultó una sonrisa.

—¿Acaso soy tu chofer?

—_Oi, —_dijo Sanji mientras encendía el agua caliente—no puedo conducir por otras dos semanas.

—Mala excusa—río Zoro mientras se unía a Sanji en el lavaplatos—. Déjamelos a mí, yo suelo lavar los platos. Tú ve y toma una ducha.

Sanji se apoyó contra la encimera y levantó una ceja.

—¿Tú lavas los platos? No lo creo. Sólo falta que después me digas que también lavas la ropa.

—Bueno —Zoro resopló—. Si llamas lavar ropa a hacer un viaje a la lavandería, entonces sí, yo la lavo.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Llevas mi ropa a la tintorería? —Se enderezó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Zoro—. Bien. Te mantendré cerca.

Sanji dio la vuelta para encaminarse al baño, pero la risa de Zoro le hizo detenerse. El rubio le lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Por qué de pronto tengo la sensación de mis quehaceres no son tan entretenidos?

—Porque no lo son —Zoro estaba casi riendo. ¿Riendo?

—Ah, mierda, ¿qué es lo que hago yo? —Sanji cruzó los brazos.

Zoro esparció desengrasante en un sartén y sonrió.

—Sacas la basura y limpias el baño.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Sanji se quedó con la boca abierta—. ¿Y cómo es que yo hago esos trabajos de mierda?

Zoro continuó lavando el sartén, sin que su sonrisa abandonara su rostro.

—Perdiste una apuesta.

Sanji puso los ojos en blanco y se giró para ir al baño—. Como sea, sólo tenemos que hacer otra apuesta y entonces patearé tu trasero y te obligaré a hacer todo solo.

—Cuando quieras, Sanji. —Bromeó Zoro—. Sólo dime cuándo, ¿antes o después de tu terapia física?

—¡Cállate bastardo! —Gritó Sanji antes de cerrar el baño de un portazo.

Zoro regresó a lavar los platos sintiéndose mejor de lo se había sentido en meses.

**XXXXX**

**...**

Uwajimaya, uno de los almacenes distribuidores de comestibles asiáticos más grandes en el Pacífico Noroeste, situado en el corazón del barrio chino de Seattle, se había convertido más en una atracción turística y en un centro de información, que en un centro comercial. Brillantes dragones dorados decoraban los postes de teléfono, lámparas colgantes adornaban las calles que les rodeaban y las señalizaciones indicaban direcciones tanto en japonés y chino como español*.

Zoro siempre amó ir de compras con Sanji porque le recordaba a sus tiempos en Japón. Difícilmente se hablaba alguna palabra en español y la mayoría de las veces, el peliverde tenía que traducir si el cocinero quería hacer preguntas sobre la calidad o los cortes de carne. Eso lo hacía sentir un poco bárbaro frente a la distinguida y refinada presencia del rubio. Sí, a veces el cocinero tenía que leerle los menús en esos restaurantes exageradamente lujosos, pero necesitaba a Zoro para poder comprar en el mejor centro de productos importados. Ha.

—¿Por qué el hombro? —Preguntó Zoro mientras dejaban el departamento. Pensé que el lomo o lo que sea, era el mejor corte.

—No, es el pecho —dijo Sanji mientras repasaba la lista de compras en su cabeza—. Es la barriga, de allí es donde se obtiene el tocino. Pude haber conseguido muslo, a Luffy le habría gustado, pero soy tradicionalista.

—¿Por qué congelado? ¿Ahora tendremos que esperar a que descongele, no?

—El cerdo es más fácil de cortar cuando está ligeramente congelado. Y también se descompone rápido, por lo que no querrías las piezas descongeladas que estaban en el mostrador.

—Pensé que cocinabas el cerdo entero. ¿Por qué lo cortas congelado?

—¿Alguna vez has visto a Kaya o a Vivi comiendo barbacoa de cerdo? No. Haré un salteado para ellas.

Mientras hacían su recorrido por los pasillos, Sanji tomó de las estanterías jugo de jengibre, miel y otros ingredientes. El espadachín contuvo sus preguntas hasta que el rubio se dirigió a la sección de vinos.

—¿Siempre eres así de hablador cuando estamos comprando? —Puso una mano en sus caderas simulando molestia.

Zoro se recargó del carrito de compras y puso la barbilla en sus manos—. Sólo cuando estamos comprando comida. Salir a comprar ropa contigo es un dolor de muelas. Eres como una chica.

Sanji se erizó.

—¡No lo soy!

—Oh por favor —Zoro sonrió y su voz se volvió obscenamente aguda—. ¡Estos zapatos son de gamuza! ¡No puedo usar gamuza con nailon! ¡Zoro, esa camisa es azul oscuro! ¡No puedes usar azul oscuro con negro! —Sonrió abiertamente y su voz regreso a su timbre natural—. Me vuelves loco.

Sanji cruzó los brazos altivamente mientras se dirigía a la caja registradora.

—Bueno, tenía razón. No puedes usar azul oscuro con negro. Eres afortunado, me tomé el tiempo de ayudarte.

—Simplemente no querías que te vieran conmigo cuando estuviera usando pantalones cortos y botas militares.

Sanji aplaudió en sus oídos.

—¡Por Oda, Zoro! ¡Me vas a matar!

—¡Oye! ¡No es mi culpa! —Rió Zoro—¡Me junté con Ace la mayor parte de mi vida!

—Por Oda… —Sanji gruñó y pasó una mano por su cara—. Dime que nunca te vestiste así cuando salíamos juntos a alguna parte.

—No, no te preocupes, —comentó Zoro mientras se inclinaba cerca del rubio—lo peor que hice cuando estaba fuera contigo, fue usar calcetines de colores con chanclas.

Sanji chilló, le dio una patada en el costado y procedió a revisar por sí mismo la imagen del otro. El espadachín se apoyó contra un pilar abrazando sus costados, riendo hasta que el estómago le dolió.

**XXXXX**

**...**

—Vivi, cariño, estoy bien —le aseguró Sanji a la hermosa rubia—. Me siento estupendamente, sé cuál es mi papel en la cocina, no te preocupes por mí. Ve… y diviértete con los invitados.

Vivi dejó de mala gana que Sanji la guiara fuera de la cocina.

—Está bien Sanji. Pero si te sientes un poco cansado, aunque sea mínimo, detienes lo que estés haciendo y vas a buscarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Sanji sonrió y se inclinó ligeramente mientras aflojaba su corbata y se desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa—. Lo prometo princesa. Ve a jugar billar, encárgate de Ace, hazlo lucir bien o algo.

Vivi rió, sacudiendo su cabello.

—Halagarme no te va a llevar a ninguna parte, Sanji.

—Ah —el cocinero se encogió de hombros—. Tenía que intentarlo.

Ella le lanzó un beso y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la sala de recreo. Sanji se entretuvo haciendo el marinado para el cerdo y acomodando la carne en la nevera. Cortó los vegetales mientras tarareaba una canción de la cual no recordaba la letra al tiempo que fumaba furtivamente un rápido cigarrillo por la ventana abierta. Escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonar muchas veces y se preguntó a cuánta gente habrían invitado Ace y Vivi. No importaba demasiado, de todas formas estaba haciendo comida suficiente para un ejército.

Cuando todo estaba listo, salió de la cocina y atravesó el pasillo para ver quiénes habían aparecido. En la sala de recreo, fue bombardeado por la música de "Three Days Grace" y los sonidos de Luffy y Usopp disparando a la pantalla mientras jugaban algún juego de tiradores en primera persona en el Xbox. Nami y Vivi estaban sentadas en la barra charlando y poniendo los ojos en blanco cada dos por tres. Ace, Chopper y Zoro habían empezado una partida feroz* en la mesa de billar. Cuando Sanji entró por la puerta, Chopper lo llamó inmediatamente.

—Sanji—el chico de cabello rubio rojizo le miró con grandes e inocentes ojos—. ¡Ayúdame! ¡Son jodidamente buenos!

Sanji rió mientras Ace tomaba un taco—. Inténtalo niño —sonrió Ace—. Veamos qué tan buenas son tus habilidades después de haber dormido por un año.

Aparentemente no le afectó en nada. Sanji venció fácilmente a Ace en tres juegos y sólo perdió ante Zoro por un movimiento. Chopper observó el juego con gran asombro, alabando a Sanji y a Zoro y consolando a Ace que se quedaba atrás.

—Ah, ustedes apestan chicos —murmuró Ace de buen humor mientras mordía su taco. Captó la mirada de Sanji en medio de la mesa y le hizo señas con la cabeza para que lo siguiera fuera del vestíbulo.

Sanji miró a Zoro, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y se movió para unirse a las chicas en la barra. Chopper le sonrió y se dejó caer en un puff entre Luffy y Usopp.

Ace lideró el camino por el pasillo y abrió la puerta que daba al patio. Ambos hombres sacaron sus cigarrillos, Ace tenía la llama del encendedor lista para Sanji inmediatamente. Todos los movimientos se realizaron automáticamente como de costumbre sin decir una palabra. Los dos se mantuvieron de pie en silencio por unos minutos dejando la nicotina entrar en sus sistemas, observando los anaranjados y violetas del atardecer.

—Veo que te graduaste de los fósforos —dijo Sanji mientras soltaba una gran bocanada de humo.

—Se pusieron caros —Ace sonrió—. Además, Vivi se estaba cansando de encontrar cajas vacías alrededor de la casa.

—Al menos no fumas _dentro_ de la casa —reparó Sanji.

—Ella me castraría.

—¿La dulce y pequeña Vivi? —Rió Sanji—. Nunca.

Ace sonrió ampliamente—. Ella no es tan dulce.

—_Vraiment? (¿En serio?) —_Sanji le devolvió la sonrisa y se recostó en el barandal—. Oh, lo que tú digas.

Ace rió y le levantó el dedo de en medio a Sanji—. Un caballero no tiene memoria, ya sabes.

—Ah, ¡Ace! —Sanji inclinó la cabeza y puso un puño sobre su corazón—. No comas pan enfrente de los pobres.

Ace rió, casi ahogándose con el humo de su cigarro—. _Oh, _¿quieres decir que no hable de sexo enfrente de un pervertido?

_—__¡Sólo soy medio pervertido! _—Dijo Sanji, pero la discusión había acabado, si es que alguna vez estuvo allí. El rubio dio la vuelta, colocó los codos en la madera del barandal y miró su cigarrillo consumirse.

—En verdad estoy feliz por ustedes chicos. —Dijo el rubio en voz baja.

—Gracias —respondió Ace soltando el resto de su cigarrillo en la lata de café a sus pies. Otros pocos minutos de confortable silencio pasaron antes de que el moreno hablara otra vez.

—Estoy realmente feliz de verlos hoy a ustedes dos llevándose bien…

El cigarrillo de Sanji se unió al de Ace en la lata de café y las manos del cocinero se pasearon por su rostro. Colocó la frente en la palma de sus manos y dejó salir un suspiro doloroso.

—Oh, sí… es sólo que… por Oda, no sé qué pensar acerca de todo este asunto… ¿Tú sabes cómo?… ¿Qué mierda pasó?

Ace levantó sus manos.

—No me corresponde a mí decirlo realmente. Ninguno de nosotros tiene idea de lo que sucedió. Hubo una semana en la que ustedes dos se peleaban más de lo normal. Era tan malo que en serio pensamos que acabarían por matarse. Pero entonces… ambos tuvieron ese tipo de… desaparecieron… y cuando regresaron unos pocos días después…

—¿Qué? —Sanji se enderezó para mirar inexpresivamente a su amigo—. Y dijimos: "¿adivina qué, somos gays?" No lo creo Ace. Quiero decir, el tipo es jodidamente genial, pero no hay forma de le ofreciera el trasero.

Ace casi se muere de un ataque de risa ante sus palabras. Sanji se puso de pie mordiendo el interior de su labio luchando contra las ganas de patear a su amigo desde el estómago hasta la garganta. Cuando la histeria de Ace finalmente amainó, colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del rubio, se limpió los ojos y le dio una palmadita en el pecho.

—Te amo hombre. —Dijo Ace entre risitas finales—. Desearía que el tú de hace un año pudiera oírte ahora.

Sanji metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Apretó la mandíbula y fulminó con la mirada la cubierta del patio. Ace notó su ira y se alejó, poniéndose serio de repente.

—Mira —comenzó, girando la cabeza para encarar al hombre más joven—. Ustedes chicos son mis mejores amigos. Hemos pasado un infierno juntos. Nunca me quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo que ustedes hacen algo infinitamente loco, a menos que supiera que los hace felices.

El cocinero levantó la vista hacia Ace en ese momento. ¿Feliz? ¿Había sido feliz?

—Bueno, parece que sí me dejaste. Gran puto trabajo.

—Sanji… —Ace finalmente liberó los brazos del cocinero y puso las manos en la cadera—. Cuando ustedes estaban juntos, Zoro te trataba como si fueras la única persona del planeta. Hubiera destruido un país entero si hubiera sabido que eso te haría feliz sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Le dieron una increíble oferta de trabajo en Tokio hace tiempo, en alguna clase de escuela de artes marciales para prodigios, pero no la tomó porque quería estar aquí contigo. Está ganando más o menos un cuarto del dinero que hubiera ganado aceptando el trabajo.

Sanji apretó los puños dentro sus bolsillos. Sabía que ese era el tipo de cosas que necesitaba oír, pero su corazón comenzaba a doler. No había forma de que finalmente hubiera encontrado a alguien con quien pudiera ser feliz y fuera _un hombre_.

—Él ama el suelo por donde caminas Sanji. Demonios, besa el suelo en el que caminas, _además_. Al crecer era antisocial e introvertido; no tenía amigos cercanos además de mí. Pero, después de estar contigo cambió. Comenzó a hablar más, ahora disfruta de las conversaciones, da su opinión… mi cerebro casi explotaba al principio. Era tan raro… —Ace se giró para mirar al balcón. Su cara se suavizó al recordar los buenos tiempos. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro—. Nunca lo noté hasta que los vi juntos, pero… era muy solitario. Él quería, necesitaba a alguien que compartiera sus pasiones y metas. Alguien con el que pudiera ser completamente honesto… alguien con el que pudiera compartir… todo…

El rubio sintió que su pecho dolía al respirar y le comenzó a punzar la cabeza. Lo estaba perdiendo poco a poco y se odiaba por eso. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos su cajetilla de cigarrillos y sacó otro. Ace sostuvo la llama del encendedor y Sanji la aceptó agradecido. Absorbió en humo en sus pulmones y esperó a que sus manos dejaran de temblar antes de quitárselo de los labios.

—No trato de presionarte Sanji —continuó Ace encarando al rubio—. Sólo te estoy diciendo cómo era; dándote hechos para que puedas entender.

El cocinero dio otra calada y murmuró suavemente mientras exhalaba—. ¿Cómo era yo?

—¿Mmm? ¿A qué te refieres?

Sanji levantó la mirada y la fijó en Ace con expresión irritada. Sus ojos imploraban al otro hombre que le diera las respuestas que había anhelado tan desesperadamente.

—¿Cómo era yo?... ¿Qué le daba? ¿Cómo me comportaba… con él?

Ace le devolvió la mirada, encontrándose con la propia intensidad de los ojos de Sanji. El hombre mayor deslizó las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

—Tú lo amabas Sanji —dijo Ace suavemente—. Pienso que pudiste haberlo amado más de lo que él te amaba a ti.

El rubio tapó su boca con el torso de su mano. Apretó los labios para evitar decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Miedo, tensión retenida, alivio, y confusión se acumulaban alrededor de sus ojos, debajo de sus pestañas y se derramaban por sus mejillas. No sabía qué pensar, no tenía idea de cómo debería sentirse. Ace colocó una reconfortante mano en su hombro mientras el rubio se recostaba en el barandal y fijaba la vista en sus pies.

_Había amado a Zoro, por Oda. Zoro lo había amado. ¡No! ¡Zoro_ aún_ lo amaba! ¡Cómo se pudo haber enamorado de Zoro!_

Ya lo sabía… más o menos. Lo había adivinado, sólo que nunca lo había admitido. Mientras estaba allí de pie, recostado contra el barandal de la entrada, con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y el corazón latiendo tan rápido que resultaba doloroso, se dio cuenta de que escuchar las palabras en voz alta le hacía la situación más fácil de manejar. Había sacado el problema a la luz donde podía verlo y enfrentarlo cara a cara. Si había algo a lo que le temiera, era a lo desconocido. El cocinero odiaba estar en la oscuridad, sin conocer a su oponente, sin entender a qué se enfrentaba, sin comprender que su enemigo estaba a punto de paralizarlo. Lo hacía más lento, débil, incapaz de responder ante un ataque estratégicamente planeado. No es que pensara que Zoro era su oponente, no. Era la situación; _la maldita situación._

Las palabras de Ace resonaban en sus oídos y le atravesaban la piel traspasando su cerebro hasta llegar a la sangre latiendo en sus venas.

Aún estaba aturdido por la sobrecarga de información cuando la puerta que daba al patio se abrió y Usopp asomó la cabeza fuera de la casa. Sanji se giró para quedar de frente al barandal y esconder sus lágrimas.

—Um, Ace—la voz de Usopp sonó insegura—. Siento interrumpir, pero Vivi te llama. Franky, Robin y Brook acaban de llegar. Dice que tienes que cumplir tu rol de anfitrión.

Ace se enderezó y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza.

—Está bien, ya voy. —Se inclinó cerca de Sanji y le susurró en el oído—. ¿Estarás bien?

Sanji asintió—. Sí, eso creo.

Ace le dio un último apretón en los hombros antes de volver a entrar a la casa. Sanji escuchó que le preguntaba a Usopp si quería acompañarlo, pero el hombre más joven se negaba.

—Yo… creo que estaré aquí afuera un por rato. —Masculló Usopp—. K… Kaya vino con Robin… así que…

—Entiendo. —Escuchó el rubio decir a Ace antes de cerrar la puerta.

Escuchó las suaves pisadas de los zapatos de Usopp mientras el más joven se sentaba bajo el Canteliever*. El sonido rasposo del metal contra la mesa de madera no logró esconder el cansado suspiro que se escapó de los labios del joven ingeniero. Sanji se limpió los ojos rápidamente y éstos se enrojecieron. Avanzó hacia la mesa circular y se sentó junto a Usopp.

Dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo y miró a su amigo. No le sorprendió ver a Usopp mirándole preocupado. Bajo su bullicioso exterior y su a veces penosa e inmadura personalidad, era muy amable, muy atento. Sanji desvió la mirada rápidamente ya que sin duda sus ojos aún estaban enrojecidos y llorosos. No intentaba ocultar su estado actual, sabía que Usopp era demasiado perspicaz como para hacer eso. Sólo quería sentarse en un cómodo silencio, aspirando el humo y viendo las nubes recorrer su camino perezosamente a través del cielo.

—¿Abrumado? —Usopp finalmente rompió el silencio tras pasar unos minutos.

Sanji tenía que reír. Quería echar su cabeza hacia atrás y gritarle al cielo hasta romperse y comenzar a sollozar incontrolablemente, pero tenía mucho orgullo para eso. Se sentó tranquilamente riendo detrás de la mano adornada por su cigarrillo.

—Bueno, si esa no es la noticia del maldito siglo…

Usopp se hundió un poquito en su silla—. Lo siento…

Sanji negó con su mano—. Está bien Usopp, no quise decir nada con eso. Lo siento… yo… es que estoy…

—¿Estresado?

—Sí.

Usopp escondió la mitad de su rostro en el cuello de su sudadera. Era muy gracioso que lo único que se viera de él fueran sus ojos y su larga nariz. Sanji sonrió y aguantó la risa.

—Después de saber que habías perdido la memoria, —comenzó Usopp suavemente—. Fui a casa e intenté reflexionar sobre lo que sería estar en tus zapatos ahora mismo. Ir a dormir una noche… y luego despertar con una vida totalmente diferente.

—Una persona totalmente diferente, —murmuró Sanji alrededor de su cigarrillo.

Usopp frunció el ceño—. No… tú no eres una persona del todo diferente, Sanji. Aún eres tú, sólo eras…

—Follado por un tipo todo el tiempo. Oh sí, eso suena como si fuera yo, ahora entiendo lo que estás diciendo. —Sanji no estaba siendo cruel a propósito. Quería parar, pero las palabras seguían saliendo.

Usopp ladeó la cabeza con ese gesto tan propio de él y sorprendió a Sanji con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo sabes que eras tú al que se follaban todos los días? ¿Quién dice que no eras tú el que cogía?

Sanji atravesó a su amigo con la mirada—. ¿Tiene Zoro el aspecto de ser alguien que _se deja coger_? No, no lo tiene. ¡No soy un estúpido, Usopp!

Usopp sonrió aún más abiertamente, demasiado, para desgracia de Sanji. El cocinero sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban mientras su humor se encendía ligeramente junto con su vergüenza.

—Por favor no me digas que conoces otra manera. Realmente no quiero saber demasiado, sabes.

Usopp levantó sus manos y recostó la espalda en la silla. Sanji aplastó el cigarrillo con la suela de su zapato antes de recargar sus codos en la mesa. Había comenzado a librar una pequeña lucha consigo mismo mientras estaba allí sentado con Usopp clavándole la mirada. Escuchar que él no era el único follado _no _cambiaba nada. Escuchar que a veces Zoro se sometía ante él y que el rubio no siempre era la mujer, _no despertaba_ de ninguna forma su interés. Escuchar que algunas veces pudo haber tenido a ese bastardo de cabello verde a su merced debajo de él; a ese poderoso y magnífico cuerpo retorciéndose, suplicando-

¡Oh, mierda! ¡Suficiente!

—Usopp… —El rubio aclaró su garganta—. Cuéntame qué pasó con Kaya.

Todos rastro de buen humor en la cara de Usopp, desapareció. Sus hombros se tensaron y el brillo travieso de sus ojos huyó abruptamente. El hombre pareció marchitarse, su cuerpo se encogió dentro su sudadera y sus pantalones holgados.

—En realidad no quiero hablar de eso. —Dijo con voz dolida.

—Oh. ¿Adivina qué? —Dijo Sanji mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo de su cajetilla—. Soy el _rey_ de _no querer hablar sobre esas cosas ahora mismo_, así que estás en problemas. —El encendedor del cocinero parpadeó y el humo ascendió haciendo espirales alrededor de su cabello—. Suéltalo.

Usopp suspiró y se pasó una mano sobre los ojos—. Uh… está bien. Es algo complicado.

—Estoy escuchando, —Sanji dio una calada y se recostó hacia atrás para estar más cómodo en la silla.

—Bien… —Usopp buscó las palabras adecuadas en el cristal de la superficie de la mesa… — ¿Recuerdas a Pell, el hermano de Vivi? Creo que lo conociste en el evento de caridad que organizaron Kaya y Vivi hace un par de años.

Sanji frunció el ceño—. Creo que el Baratie asistió ese evento… —buscó en su memoria al hermano de Vivi. Recordó el cabello rubio, alto… blanco… ¡Ah! ¡Pell! ¡Sí! ¡Estaba allí y tenía puesto un traje blanco de Romeo Gigli genuino! ¡_Mataría_ por un traje como ése!

Usopp puso los ojos en blanco—. Eso suena muy gay Sanji.

—Te mataré ingeniero de mierda. Sigue con la historia.

—Da igual, —continuó Usopp, ignorando la amenaza vacía del rubio—Pell tiene un amigo desde que era niño, Chaka. Es el hijo de algún tipo rico que negocia con artefactos egipcios o algo así. Robin conoce a la familia también. Como sea, de todas formas, este tipo Chaka ha sido amigo de Pell, Vivi y Kaya desde siempre. Ellos fueron a la misma preparatoria, pasaron las vacaciones de verano juntos y todo eso. Cuando entraron a la secundaria, los padres de Kaya y Chaka hicieron alguna clase de arreglo matrimonial porque querían unir las fortunas de ambas familias o algún asunto de esos que alguna loca gente rica hace.

—Wow, espera —interrumpió Sanji—. ¿Estuviste saliendo con una heredera que ya estaba comprometida con otro tipo?

Usopp asintió lentamente.

—Demonios Usopp, —sonrió—. Sí que tienes pelotas, o suerte… o algo.

Usopp enrojeció—. No, no es eso. Una vez que Kaya y yo estuvimos juntos, ella les dijo a sus padres que el compromiso estaba cancelado. Ya no estaba de moda de todas formas… bueno… yo _creí_ que ella les había dicho.

Sanji se inclinó hacia adelante absorto—. ¿Qué significa que tú "creíste"?

Usopp se miró las manos que estaban entrelazadas sobre su regazo... Suspiró suavemente y sus hombros volvieron a caer.

—Ella… Kaya… Chaka obviamente no se iba a sentar a mirar cómo la perdía por mi culpa. Quiero decir, ¿quién se renunciaría a Kaya tan fácilmente?

Sanji asintió. Él hubiera luchado a muerte si alguna vez hubiera tenido a Kaya. Ella era tan dulce y gentil e incluso más hermosa que su preciada Nami. Aunque no es como si lo admitiera alguna vez en voz alta… y tampoco era como si hubiera mirado alguna vez a Kaya de esa forma cuando estaba con Usopp. Nop.

—Comencé a sospechar unos meses atrás cuando comenzó a salir a horas extrañas o a quedarse en el trabajo más de lo normal. Este tipo Chaka le llamaba todo el tiempo y le dejaba mensajes crípticos en la contestadora. Le dije a Kaya que no quería que lo siguiera viendo, pero me dijo que no podía abandonar a su amigo de la infancia. Fui un estúpido y pensé que sólo se trataba de su personalidad amable… pero…

Al rubio no le gustaba el curso que estaba tomando la conversación. Veía los ojos de Usopp llenarse de dolor y lágrimas mientras las palabras escapaban de sus labios. El resto de la historia fue contada con una voz fría e indiferente.

—Casi un mes antes de que despertaras, Kaya dejó su teléfono en casa y yo lo encontré. Sólo me puse a mirarlo distraídamente. No intentaba curiosear ni nada… pero allí estaba un mensaje de Chaka diciendo que la vería en ese lujoso hotel y la hora… —Usopp bajó la cabeza y escondió el rostro entre sus manos—. Me dijo que iba a visitar a Nami… Por Oda, _¡fui tan estúpido!_

—Mierda, Usopp. — Sanji puso una mano el hombro tembloroso de su amigo—. Lo siento tanto…

Usopp gimió entre sus manos—. Él es tan alto, apuesto y rico… ¿cómo podía mantenerla junto a mí cuando tenía que competir contra eso? ¡No soy nadie! Sólo soy un ingeniero, no, ni siquiera soy un ingeniero todavía. ¡Aún tengo que terminar los estudios! ¡Soy feo, soy mentiroso y nunca-

—¡Usopp! —Gruñó el rubio. Colocó la mano en la espalda del hombre más joven y recargó su frente contra la de Usopp—. No pienses de esa forma, _nunca _jamás pienses así. ¿Crees que sería amigo de alguien que no fuera genial? ¿O divertido? ¿O interesante? La gente engaña por un millón de diferentes jodidas razones.

Usopp abrió sus ojos. Las lágrimas corrieron lentamente por sus mejillas mientras fijaba la mirada en la corbata de Sanji.

—Debí haber hecho algo… no fui suficiente para ella…

—Usopp —Sanji agarró los hombros del chico más joven—. Amabas a Kaya, eso es lo más importante. El amor lo conquista todo. ¡El amor trasciende los límites del tiempo y el espacio! El amor es precioso, frágil, hermoso y terrible… Si ella no pudo manejarlo… es su maldita culpa.

Usopp sollozó y sonrió un poquito.

—Suenas como una canción, Sanji.

El cocinero se alejó y le dio una calada final a su cigarrillo—. Bueno yo soy el… ¿Cómo es que me llama Zoro? ¿Cocinero del amor?

—En realidad te llamo cocinero de mierda. —La voz de Zoro tapó las risitas de Usopp—. Tú eres el que se llama _a sí mismo_ cocinero del amor.

El rubio levantó la vista para ver al espadachín recostado contra el marco de la puerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí de pie? ¿Cómo había conseguido llegar hasta allí sin que él lo notara?

Usopp limpió su cara y se recostó en el respaldo de su silla—. Hola Zoro.

Zoro le respondió asintiendo y se volvió hacia el cocinero.

—Nami dice que Luffy y Ace necesitan comida, así que deberías entrar y preparar la cena.

Sanji sonrió ampliamente y se puso de pie, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza—. ¡Ah, lo que sea por la adorable señorita Nami!

Zoro puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia Usopp—. ¿Vienes?

Usopp sacudió la cabeza.

—Estaré aquí afuera por un rato.

Zoro asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Sanji. El cocinero se dio la vuelta para mirar a Usopp a la cara antes de que Zoro cerrara la puerta.

—Si aún necesitas hablar ya sabes dónde encontrarme, Usopp.

El hombre de cabello rizado asintió y sonrió suavemente—. Gracias, Sanji.

El rubio se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina y descolgó el delantal de la percha de la pared junto al congelador. Después de sujetarlo alrededor de su cintura y de lavar sus manos exhaustivamente en el lavabo, sacó la carne del refrigerador y la puso sobre la mesa de la isla de cocina.

—¿Estás bien Sanji? —Preguntó Zoro desde la puerta.

Al cocinero se le paró el corazón por un segundo. Desenrolló su estuche para cuchillos y sacó un Deba*.

—Estoy bien. ¿Por qué?

Zoro, sintiéndose incómodo, cambió de posición, caminó dentro de la cocina y se acercó a la isla. Se le veía muy cauteloso, observando las manos de Sanji mientras se rebanaban hábilmente la carne de cerdo en tiras delgadas.

—Te ves como si… —La voz de Zoro se apagó.

Sanji dejó de rebanar y se encontró con la mirada de Zoro. Genial, el bastardo podía notar que había estado llorando. Mierda. Debió haber lavado su rostro en el baño y salpicarlo con agua fría.

—La historia de Usopp me perturbó, eso es todo. —Dijo el rubio tranquilamente. Sus ojos le dijeron que la conversación había acabado y que todas las preguntas pertinentes al tema no serían respondidas. El cocinero regresó a rebanar la carne intentando ignorar al espadachín.

Zoro captó el mensaje, pero de todas formas no se retractó.

—No creo que Kaya lo hiciera.

Las manos de Sanji se detuvieron. Suspiró suavemente y le agradeció a Zoro por decirlo en voz alta. Había sentido que algo no encajaba del todo bien en toda ese lío. ¿Kaya? ¿Engañando a Usopp? ¡No había ni una maldita forma! ¡Eran tan perfectos, tan felices juntos! ¡Y Kaya se había visto tan perdida y absolutamente derrotada cuando había ido a visitarlo al hospital! ¡Y Usopp! ¡Pobre Usopp!

Los ojos azules del cocinero se elevaron para encontrarse con los negros del espadachín.

—Tampoco creo que lo haya hecho.

Zoro asintió—. Chopper también se resiste a creerlo. Dice que Kaya niega haber hecho algo con ese otro tipo, pero se niega a explicar las llamadas telefónicas y los encuentros secretos.

Sanji suspiró profundamente y se frotó la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—Es tan… estúpido… todo es tan estúpido…

Escuchó a Zoro retroceder lentamente, su voz sonaba desamparada—. Lo siento… te dejaré solo.

—¡No! ¡No! —El rubio levantó la vista y de pronto se sintió excesivamente cruel—. No quería… lo siento. Vuelve, no es eso lo que quería decir.

Zoro lo miró cuidadosamente, pero se adelantó y se sentó en el taburete que Sanji le había indicado. El rubio sacó una bolsa de pimientos del refrigerador y la puso en frente del espadachín—. Aquí tienes—dijo lanzándole un cuchillo de cocina y un tazón grande—. Quítales el corazón. No quiero ni una sola semilla en ellos o te patearé el trasero.

Zoro sonrió, agarró el cuchillo y cantó en voz baja:

—Intéééntalo marica.

Sanji lo ignoró y continuó rebanando.

**XXXXX**

**...**

La cena fue sorprendentemente buena. Usopp entró cuando la comida estaba lista y entretuvo a todos con varios cuentos sobre peces dorados enormes y gigantes varados en islas selváticas. Brook aportó una maravillosa música de fondo en el gran piano de Vivi y demostró que era capaz de acompañar _lo que fuera_ con sus melodías cuando Chopper y Luffy bebieron unas cervezas de más y comenzaron a cantar canciones de navidad en medio del postre. El rubio estaba feliz de familiarizarse con Robin, la conservadora del museo y su marido, Franky el arquitecto.

—Entonces ustedes son amigos de los padres de Vivi, —Sanji intentaba unir los fragmentos de información que había estado recibiendo durante la última hora—. Y tú construiste el barco de Ace.

—Correcto, —dijo Franky—diseñado y construido por mí. También diseñé la casa de los padres de Vivi. Aunque no es mi mejor trabajo, soy más hábil en las estructuras carenadas, pero la casa acabó resultando súper, lo que es genial.

—Entonces, ¿cómo conociste a tu delicada flor aquí presente?—Sanji señaló a Robin que estaba sentada en la barra charlando con Nami.

—Fui contratado para diseñar un ala nueva para su museo hace unos años. Nami nos presentó.

Una nueva canción del dúo borracho y una ligera palmadita en el hombro de parte de Zoro, señalaron que era tiempo para que el rubio se retirara. Todos agradecieron y abrazaron al chef que sintió que se le rompería la espalda antes de conseguir salir por la puerta, apretando su cuchillo y bostezando profundamente.

Ni siquiera notó que estaban en casa hasta que Zoro le dio un suave codazo en el hombro—. Oye cocinero—susurró Zoro—. Bájate.

Sanji gimió, salió del auto y se arrastró por la recepción. Desafortunadamente, el viaje en ascensor le dio tiempo para pensar en lo que Ace le había dicho mientras se esforzaba desesperadamente por no mirar a Zoro. Lamentablemente habían espejos cubriendo las paredes, no importaba a dónde mirara, allí estaba el bastardo.

—Déjame sacar mis cosas del dormitorio—dijo Zoro mientras abría la puerta—sólo será un segundo.

—No te preocupes por eso, —dijo Sanji—en realidad no tengo tanto sueño. Probablemente me quedaré despierto y veré la televisión por un rato.

Zoro dijo algo desde el dormitorio, pero Sanji no lo entendió. Se quitó su chaqueta y abrió la puerta del clóset. Agarró una percha y cuando estaba abriendo la chaqueta entre un impermeable y un Black Denim, una gran caja llamó su atención. Sólo Oda sabe qué fue lo que le hizo sentir tanta curiosidad repentinamente. Pero no fue capaz de detenerse, se acuclilló y acercó la caja. Al levantar las solapas, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante lo que encontró. Dentro de la caja había fotografías, docenas de ellas. Fotos de él y dl peliverde. Sanji sacó una de encima y la estudió.

La fotografía mostraba a Sanji, sentado en la mesa de lo que parecía ser un buen restaurante. Tenía puesto un elegante traje negro y estaba sonriendo como un imbécil. Junto a él estaba sentado Zoro y uno de sus brazos rodeaba sus hombros. El espadachín también estaba vestido impresionantemente con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra. Pero por primera vez, Sanji no le estaba prestando atención a la ropa. Todo en lo que el cocinero podía concentrarse, era en el hecho de que en esa fotografía Zoro lo estaba besando. Los labios del bastardo de cabello verde estaban besando la piel de su mejilla, y Sanji estaba… él estaba… _¡Maldita sea! ¡Era obvio que a él efectivamente le gustaba!_

—Esa fue una noche entretenida…

A Sanji casi se le sale el corazón. La voz de Zoro lo sobresaltó tanto que se resbaló hacia atrás y cayó de sentón.

—¡Mierda, Zoro! —Jadeó Sanji—¡Me diste un susto de muerte!

Zoro, recargado de la pared, lo miró desde su posición—. Pues para mí luces muy vivo.

El rubio frunció el ceño y se acomodó nuevamente al lado de la caja—. ¿Qué es todo esto?

El peliverde suspiró y se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar frente a la caja. Revolvió el contenido y sacó una fotografía con un marco simple y negro. La observó con ojos tristes mientras hablaba.

—Escondí todas éstas antes de que llegaras a casa. No quería que vieras una antes de que supieras lo nuestro.

Sanji fijó la vista en el espadachín. La sorpresa tuvo que haberse reflejado en su rostro porque cuando Zoro le miró, éste sonrió.

—Puede que sea un cabeza de músculo pero no soy estúpido.

Sanji miró la caja y cambió de posición para sentarse de piernas cruzadas al estilo Indio. La consideración de Zoro le conmovió y le dio una idea de lo mucho que el espadachín se preocupaba por él.

—Eso fue… —dijo el rubio suavemente—. Fue muy amable de tu parte hacer eso por mí, Zoro.

Zoro se encogió de hombros—. Pensé que sería más fácil contártelo que tener que explicar algo así. —Señaló la fotografía que Sanji sostenía.

El rubio la miró de nuevo—. Dijiste que fue una noche entretenida. ¿Qué pasó?

—Estábamos celebrando. —Contestó el peliverde—. La revista _Time _acababa de nombrarte uno de los top chefs del país. Tu restaurante era una locura. Te entrevistaron en el Food Network y todo.

La mandíbula de Sanji se cayó—. ¡Es una jodida broma! ¡¿No?!

Zoro sacudió la cabeza—. El artículo está aquí.

Sanji rebuscó entre las fotografías hasta encontrar una página de revista enmarcada. La sacó y vio una foto suya con un traje de cocina blanco. Estaba apoyado en un largo mesón de restaurante cubierto de vegetales. Se veía presumido y totalmente apuesto. Tenía los brazos cruzados y su cabeza estaba inclinada como cuando coqueteaba con una chica linda.

—Wow. —Sanji sonrió ampliamente—. Me veo bien.

—El maldito estilista tardó casi _una hora_ en tu cabello y no creo que se viera diferente de lo normal. —Resopló Zoro.

Sanji rió mientras comenzaba a leer el artículo. Hablaba sobre su tiempo en Francia estudiando Artes Culinarias en el _Bonjour Provence_ de_ Domaine de Valmouriane_, y vinos en el _Côtes de Bourge_ en _Bordeaux. _Sanji estaba encantado de descubrir que era el chef más joven en haber logrado entrar a la lista en casi cinco años. _Time_ lo llamo un "prodigio" y alabó sus habilidades para usar cada pizca de comida, sin desperdiciar nada, transformando las sobras comunes en ingeniosos y deliciosos platillos de arte.

—¿Cómo pudo haber pasado todo esto en un sólo año? —Preguntó Sanji, su respiración se volvió audible debido al asombro.

Zoro se encogió de hombros nuevamente—. Eres un chef increíble, Sanji. No es tan descabellado que te hayan descubierto rápidamente.

El rubio levantó la vista y observó al espadachín con la vista baja y los dientes ligeramente apretados mientras sus ojos observaban intensamente recuerdos que el rubio no poseía. Observó las callosas manos tomando el marco negro fuertemente. Quería preguntar de qué fotografía se trataba, pero el espadachín parecía demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para molestarlo. En lugar de eso, Sanji comenzó a mezclar las fotografías en la caja. Sacó una foto con un marco anaranjado y comenzó a reír histéricamente.

El peliverde levantó la vista—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Sanji le dio vuelta a la fotografía a modo de que Zoro pudiera ver lo que estaba viendo—. ¿Qué demonios estábamos haciendo?

Zoro sonrió y se alejó rápidamente—. Eso fue en Halloween. Éramos piratas. Nos llamábamos La Tripulación de los Mugiwara y Luffy era el capitán.

—¡Luffy! —Rió Sanji—. _¿Qué mierda?_ ¡Además, no parecemos para nada piratas!

—¡Sí lo parecemos! ¡Mira el sombrero de Usopp! ¡Y tú y Robin incluso estaban usando parches!

—¡Ninguno se parece, _en lo más remoto_ a un pirata, excepto tú Zoro! Con tu bandana y tú… espera… ¿Por qué tienes tres espadas?

Zoro le quitó la fotografía y la regresó a la caja—. Te lo explicaré luego. Pero ahora son casi las once y le prometí a Chopper que te haría ir a la cama tan pronto como llegáramos a casa.

—Está bien —suspiró Sanji—. ¿Sacaste tus cosas del dormitorio?

—Síp —El peliverde se puso de pie y lo ayudó a levantarse—ya sabes, deberías pasar por el Baratie mañana, para que todos te vean.

Sanji asintió—. Esa es una buena idea. ¿Podemos ir a la hora del almuerzo?

—Está bien.

—De acuerdo entonces… buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Sanji.

**XXXXX**

**...**

Sanji rodó de nuevo intentando encontrar un punto cómodo en la almohada. Incluso si su cuerpo pedía a gritos descansar, el sueño lo estaba eludiendo. Habían pasado tantas cosas en el día que su mente se rehusaba a relajarse y dormirse. Su charla con Ace se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez y cuando no era la voz de Ace la que escuchaba en su cabeza, era la de Usopp. Encima de todo, su garganta estaba seca. Había considerado levantarse a buscar una bebida para pasar las horas, pero el piso estaba frío y se encontraba lo suficientemente cómodo como para no querer dejar la cama.

—Mierda—dijo finalmente y arrojó las mantas a un lado.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Con el rabillo del ojo vislumbró una silueta moverse por el pasillo del baño. Su cuerpo se tensó, poniéndose en guardia a la vez que encendía el interruptor. La luz del techo iluminó el trecho del pasillo y a un muy sorprendido Zoro. El espadachín estaba de pie frente al armario, congelado justo cuando estaba sacando una chaqueta de la percha. Los ojos de Sanji se adaptaron a la luz y por un momento se preguntó si en realidad se había quedado dormido.

Zoro estaba vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Vaqueros negros, botas negras, camiseta de manga larga negra y bandana negra.

—¿Zoro? —Sanji parpadeó atontado—. ¿Por qué estás levantado a la una de la mañana? ¿Y por qué estás vestido como un ninja?

Zoro suspiró y se frotó la nuca. Bajó la vista tímidamente y terminó de sacar su chaqueta del armario.

—¿Sería mucho pedirte que regreses a la cama y pretendas que no me viste? —Murmuró el espadachín.

Sanji cruzó los brazos y se recargó de la puerta.

—Ah, déjame pensar… Sí. ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? ¿Y qué demonios es eso? —Señaló un largo estuche a los pies del peliverde.

Zoro se quejó en voz baja y se encogió de hombros. Sanji evitó por todos los medios no pensar en lo bien que lucía Zoro completamente de negro… un negro muy _ajustado_…

—¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cómo pudimos permitirnos este apartamento de lujo con nuestros trabajos?

—Sí, casi siempre que estoy aquí —respondió Sanji.

Zoro recogió el estuche y pasó la correa sobre su cabeza. Pareció darle vueltas a algún asunto en su cabeza por un minuto antes de hablar otra vez.

—Si me voy ahora sin decirte nada, intentarás seguirme, ¿no es así?

—Demonios, sí que lo haré.

La cabeza del peliverde cayó y suspiró derrotado—. Está bien, vístete. Te llevaré conmigo.

El rubio se enderezó. Esperaba que Zoro lo dejara colgado, amenazara con matarlo si le contaba a alguien, le confesara que era un asesino o un agente secreto o algo, ¡pero jamás pensó que le diría que se vistiera y fuera con él! Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras la adrenalina subía por sus venas. Se dio la vuelta para encender la luz del dormitorio y abrió sus cajones.

—Oh, y Sanji, —la voz de Zoro le llegó desde la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—Todo de negro. —Dijo el espadachín suavemente.

Sanji se giró y le dirigió una mirada burlona a Zoro—. ¿Por qué?

El espadachín sonrió ampliamente y giró las llaves del auto en su dedo mientras dejaba el dormitorio.

—Son las reglas.

...

...

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

1\. *Cut throat (partida feroz), única partida de billar que incluye tres jugadores.

2\. Canteliever, es un gran quitasol que se sostiene por sí mismo.

3\. Deba, cuchillo tradicional de los chefs japoneses utilizado para rebanar carne.

Notas de la traductora y beta:

Pues les dejamos el capítulo, esperamos les haya agradado :3 nos leemos en el próximo :)

**Comentarios:**

**Cordis Vulnus:** Pues es que también fue una noticia impcatante para Sanji XD, jajaja Usopp con su histeria, muero de risa xDD, mami Chopper XDDDD jajaja sí, es la tensión sexual la que los vuelve locos a ellos xD, see, esa escena final fue tan askadkasjd pero no hay que cantar victoria aún uwú, muchas gracias por tu review dear u

**jaegerjaquezz:** Waaa por fin alguien que nos comprende T.T efectivamente, le tenemos paciencia a este proyecto por lo mismo de que es hermoso :3 me alegra que lo hayas leído todo de corrido y que a pesar de eso sigas esperando nuestras actualizaciones, en verdad muchas gracias por tu apoyo. La verdad tengo que ser sincera, al menos yo (LunaPieces) no he terminado de leer el fic en inglés :V voy con ustedes, pero sé que es hermoso (miles de recomendaciones antes de tomar el proyecto) y la tuya me lo confirman xDDD. Muchas gracias por seguir este proyecto dear 3

**Freedom Released:** U.u es qu Sanji aún no puede aceptar lo que el marimo le provoca :v, pues lo sabe, pero no puede ofrecerle nada más a Zoro, (bien que te gusta Sanji ¬w¬) como dices, no le importa que Zoro se propase con él xDD. Todas queremos que recupere pronto la memoria T_T el sexy de nuestro peliverde no se merece eso xD, pero vemos cómo van surgiendo las cosas kukuku. Muchísimas gracias por tu hermoso review Freedom-swaaan 3 sabes que te amodoro owo, hasta otra n.n/

**Elocuencia 179:** Es que aún no sale del clóset :V jajajajaja xDD, no admite que Zoro le pone, pero bien que su cuerpo reacciona ¬w¬ see Zoro es sexy, lindo, askdjas me mata 7u7, aksjdhkasj seee, todos sabemos que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que el cocinero caiga en sus brazos ewe, al contrario querida, es un honor para nosotras que nos comentes, muchas gracias m(_ _)m, pues tardamos un poco, pero esperamos arreglar eso pronto, lo veré con la traductora actual, muchas gracias de nuevo m(_ _)m

**karyto:** Awwwww TwT mi kokoro, muchísimas gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirnos un review, ten por seguro que la historia no te defraudará y lista la actualización :'D

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Memorias: Capítulo 9**

Pareja principal: Zoro x Sanji  
Género: Angst/Romance  
Rating: M  
Autor Original: **StarkBlack  
**Traductora inglés: Shin D. Kanau  
Beta: LunaPieces

* * *

Hemos vuelto, no estamos muertas, no todavía xD, lamento el enorme retraso en cuanto este fic, muchas personas ya comenzaban a preguntarse si algún día actualizaríamos y pues aquí estamos de nuevo actualizando, aunque el retraso de nuevo se debe a mi culpa, les pido una disculpa enorme.

Sin más el capítulo 9, disfrútenlo, esta historia seguirá actualizándose como lo habíamos dicho al principio, de no ser así, se dará aviso.

* * *

**Memorias: Capítulo 9**

* * *

Sanji sacudió el encendedor para prender su cuarto cigarrillo mientras se abrochaba la parte superior de su camisa espontáneamente. Al succionar el humo del cigarrillo, se preguntó si el hormigueo que estaba sintiendo en las extremidades se debía al efecto de la nicotina, o si en realidad se le estaba subiendo la adrenalina. El rubio sabía que Zoro lo llevaría a alguna parte que era de lo más ilegal y peligrosa y eso electrificaba todos los nervios de su cuerpo. Tenía que darle puntos al espadachín por no ser nada aburrido.

Se miró en el espejo. Había encontrado unos jeans negros, una camiseta negra y una camisa negra de manga larga que hacían juego. Lucía bastante bien, no tan bien como Zoro, pero definitivamente era sexy a su manera. Mientras se giraba rápidamente para revisar los jeans desde atrás, se preguntó por un instante si a Zoro le gustaría ver esos pantalones en él. Acentuaban maravillosamente bien sus curvas y hacían lucir sus piernas más largas.

No era que le importara lucir bien para Zoro o que le importara que el espadachín de mierda lo viera de esa forma. En realidad _no quería_ ese tipo de atención de parte de otro hombre. Para nada.

Sanji dio un vistazo más a su cuerpo mientras sus pensamientos se adentraban más y más en territorio enemigo. Nunca había pensado en cosas tan simples como que Zoro le encontrara atractivo. Era obvio que sí, si los dos habían estado juntos, pero nunca se le había ocurrido antes.

¿Acaso el espadachín pensaba las mismas cosas que él cuando miraba a las chicas? ¿Le gustaba la curva de sus caderas? ¿Le gustaba el color de sus ojos o cuando su cabello caía sobre su rostro? ¿La forma en la que hablaba o caminaba? ¿Los chicos gays pensaban ese tipo de cosas? ¿O era más primitivo y menos poético?

Cuando no había mujeres en la ecuación, ¿cómo podía ser todo romántico? Sin una mujer allí no había curvas suaves ni piel sedosa para tocar; no había cabello para acariciar. No había suaves y femeninos suspiros que te dieran pistas de dónde tocar. No había razón para ser gentil o afectuoso con un hombre, ¿o sí? ¿Zoro había sido gentil con él? Lo dudaba. No parecía ser así… pero entonces… en el hospital… esas manos… y esa sonrisa amable… su voz suave…

¿Había sido como una mujer con el espadachín? ¿Había suspirado y gemido con sus caricias? ¿Su cuerpo había sido acariciado y adorado como él lo había hecho con todas esas hermosas mujeres?

¿Zoro pensaba que él era hermoso?

No… eso era ridículo… un pensamiento absurdo. ¿En qué estaba pensando de por sí? ¿Por qué tenía que importarle lo que Zoro pensara de él? El bastardo de cabello verde era tan atractivo como para ser un modelo de Calvin Klein en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sanji no tenía nada en contraste con Zoro; palidecía en comparación al físico del espadachín. Era tan delgado y huesudo que casi se le veían las costillas a través de sus camisetas. Nunca había podido broncearse y aunque se cubriese con botellas de bronceador, todo lo que conseguía eran quemaduras. En cambio Zoro tenía todos esos fuertes músculos y esa piel morena… esos ojos profundos y esa sonrisa asesina… Nadie debería tener permitido ser tan sexy…

Mierda. Se acababa de referir a Zoro como sexy…

—Oye, ¿estás listo? —La voz de Zoro interrumpió los pensamientos de Sanji.

Sanji asintió distraído y le dio la espalda espejo. Los ojos de Zoro lo miraban extrañado, con la misma mirada que le había dirigido varias veces en el hospital. Desde las profundidades de su traicionera mente y sin que pudiera evitarlo, Sanji soltó:

—¿Cómo me queda?

Transcurrió un momento incómodo para Sanji mientras Zoro lo miraba estúpidamente. El espadachín había perdido el habla, parpadeando ahí de pie.

¿Por qué importaba lo que Zoro pensara? ¡No tenía que haber ninguna diferencia! ¡No debería importarle! Pero mierda, sí. _Le importaba._ Sanji se dio cuenta de pronto que la opinión de Zoro le importaba un montón. Quería que le dijera que lucía bien, que lo encontrara tan sexy como él encontraba a Zoro.

Pero el espadachín sólo le miraba con una expresión que indicaba que la pregunta era absurda. Sanji estaba actuando ridículamente, como una mujer y el otro obviamente no sabía cómo responder.

—Lo siento, —Sanji se dio la vuelta—no sé por qué pregunté. No debí…

—Solías preguntarme eso… —interrumpió Zoro suavemente—, cada vez que te vestías para una cena importante, cuando íbamos a un buen lugar o a donde fuera. Siempre me preguntabas lo mismo.

El rubio se volvió y metió las manos lentamente dentro de sus bolsillos. Podía sentir sus mejillas calentándose e intentó esconderse bajo sus rubios cabellos.

Zoro se recargó en el marco de la puerta y colocó un pulgar detrás de la correa del gran estuche colgado sobre su hombro. Sanji podía escuchar su sonrisa mientras continuaba—. Siempre preguntabas, incluso pienso que siempre sabías lo que yo iba a decir. Me volvía loco.

Sanji sonrió también pero sin levantar la vista—. Parece que lo hacía mucho.

—¿Qué? ¿Volverme loco?

Sanji asintió.

—Cada día, —rió Zoro. Sanji lo escuchó alejarse de la puerta y caminar hacia el clóset—. Pero estoy bastante seguro de que yo también "te volvía loco" todo el tiempo.

—Puedo ver eso —murmuró Sanji mientras veía a Zoro agacharse para buscar dentro de un cajón inferior del armario. Sacó un par de sandalias negras y se las entregó a Sanji.

—¿Para qué son éstas? —Preguntó confuso.

—No se permite usar zapatos —le sonrió Zoro—. Quiero decir, puedes usar zapatos, pero Yosaku te hará quitártelos en la entrada.

Sanji cerró los ojos e intentó comprender lo que Zoro decía—. Zoro… ¡¿Tienes idea de qué tan _loco de remate _suena eso?! ¡¿Qué mierda significa que no puedo usar zapatos?! ¿Quién coño impuso esa regla?!

—Tú lo hiciste —Zoro dejó las sandalias en el piso y se dirigió a la entrada—. Sólo confía en mí en esto. Póntelas y vámonos.

Sanji se tiraba de los cabellos mentalmente. Después de comprender que podía encontrar atractivo a Zoro, se dio cuenta de que éste no pensaba de la misma manera de él, y por último, le había dicho que no podía utilizar zapatos a donde se dirigían, su paciencia se estaba agotando y sus emociones se precipitaban peligrosamente. Decidió no discutir por primera vez y deslizó los pies en las sandalias antes de seguir a Zoro por el pasillo. El espadachín se detuvo y sacó la chaqueta negra de Sanji del armario del pasillo, buscando en una de las repisas de arriba.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —Preguntó Sanji.

—No estoy buscando algo —gruñó Zoro—sólo intento sacar esto sin provocar una avalancha.

Desde las profundidades de la repisa superior, Zoro extrajo un casco de motocicleta azul con negro y se lo lanzó a Sanji. El rubio lo tomó y frunció el ceño.

—Um… ¿Por qué necesito esto?

Zoro sonrió y abrió la puerta de la entrada—. Porque es ilegal conducir sin uno de esos.

Los ojos de Sanji se abrieron como platos—: ¿Tienes una motocicleta?

—Así es.

—¿Cómo es?

Entraron al elevador y Zoro se recargó en el pasamanos con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia—. Es una Yamaha. Quería una Hayabusa, pero era un poco cara.

Sanji intentó no babear mientras se dirigían al garaje.

Cerca del área del estacionamiento, había varias cosas cubiertas. Zoro se dirigió hacia la última de la fila y le quitó la funda de encima a una R6 de color plata y carbón. Los ojos del rubio casi se caen de sus cuencas al contemplar la brillante estructura.

—¿Por qué demonios no dijiste nada de esto? —El tono de voz de Sanji era absurdamente agudo—. ¡¿Tienes una R6 y _no alardeas_ de ella?!

Zoro quitó el freno de las ruedas y colocó su estuche de espadas en el maletero trasero hecho a la medida. Miró a Sanji tímidamente antes de agarrar su propio casco negro del asiento—. Aunque pienso constantemente en todo lo que olvidaste, a veces olvido que tú… olvidaste cosas… ¿Me explico?

Sanji quitó sus ojos de la motocicleta y asintió—. Sí, un poco. Es fácil olvidar los detalles menos importantes—. Mientras veía a Zoro montar el asiento, un pensamiento se le cruzó por la cabeza:

—¿Zoro?—Preguntó.

Zoro levantó la vista—: ¿Hm?

—¿Te la pasas pensando todo el tiempo en que perdí la memoria?

Zoro desvió la mirada rápidamente y fijó la vista en el pavimento—: Por supuesto que lo hago, estúpido… Es _lo único_ en lo que pienso…

Sanji no estaba seguro de qué decir al respecto, así que se acercó y se subió a la motocicleta sentándose detrás del espadachín. Se acomodó, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse su casco, el espadachín lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Sanji… —dijo suavemente.

—¿Sí? —El rubio levantó la vista y de pronto se dio cuenta de la casi provocativa posición en la que se encontraban. Se sonrojó un poquito e intentó no pensar en lo increíblemente sexy que era esa vista particular de Zoro.

El peliverde sonrió y se puso su casco.

—Siempre te ves increíble.

El rostro del rubio prácticamente se encendió en llamas y se colocó el casco en la cabeza para ocultarlo.

—Gracias. —Masculló.

Zoro soltó una risita y prendió el motor.

Mientras aceleraban por las calles del centro de Seattle, Sanji sintió que su incomodidad crecía cada vez más. Su pecho rozaba la espalda de Zoro y sus muslos se frotaban contra las caderas del hombre cada vez que giraban por una curva o pasaban por un bache. Tenía los brazos alrededor de la cintura del espadachín, pero era más para evitar que su entrepierna se frotara contra el trasero de Zoro que para mantenerse estable.

Los pensamientos de Sanji se debatían dentro de su cabeza. Una parte de él se avergonzaba por estar tan apretado contra Zoro. Una pequeña voz proveniente de algún lado le gritaba que eso estaba _muy mal _y rogaba porque Zoro los llevara rápidamente a su destino para poder desenredarse de su cuerpo. Pero otra parte de él, una muy suave, una voz muy persuasiva, le sugería cosas como las que un amante le susurraría en el oído. Decía que si aflojaba los puños, podría sentir el movimiento de los músculos del torso de Zoro bajo su camiseta cuando se movían y flexionaban. Que si relajaba sus caderas y se deslizaba hacia adelante, sentiría la firmeza del perfecto trasero de Zoro contra sus partes más sensibles y se sentiría exquisito. ¿Cuál era el problema? A Zoro le gustaría. ¿Qué era lo que lo detenía?

Sanji no podía entender lo que le estaba sucediendo. Sí, Zoro y él se habían conocido por un par de años, pero para él habían sido sólo un par de semanas. ¿Qué estaba provocando ese cambio? ¿Por qué Zoro, un hombre – _un hombre _– que había conocido tan poco tiempo, le afectaba tanto? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con ese espadachín que lo arrastraba hacia él como las olas eran atraídas hacia la costa?

Apretó los ojos y lentamente, muy lentamente, cuando Zoro arrancó tras haberse detenido en un semáforo, relajó su cuerpo y lo apoyó completamente en la espalda del otro hombre. Sus caderas encajaron con las de Zoro y sus brazos apretaron más la musculosa cintura. Sintió la muy obvia rigidez del cuerpo del espadachín y la leve, casi indetectable interrupción en su desplazamiento. Sanji lo ignoró, sólo quería saber qué sentía Zoro, o más bien, cómo se sentiría _él_ si bajaba la guardia ante el otro hombre. En la motocicleta, en medio de la noche mientras volaban a través de las calles y el viento hacia el hablar imposible, Sanji podía probarse a sí mismo sin ser interrumpido o tener que dar explicaciones.

Estaba aturdido por su descubrimiento. Mientras se relajaba sobre el cuerpo de Zoro, su corazón parecía desacelerarse y mantener un fuerte y constante latido. Su tensión iba desapareciendo a medida que el calor del espadachín lo envolvía, unas manos invisibles lo relajaban y su alma se fortalecía, el cocinero se perdió en la tranquilidad que encontró al entregarse. Su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente en las pendientes y las depresiones de la espalda del peliverde. De repente deseó esconderse en ese increíble calor y dormir por el resto de su vida.

Pero el momento fue interrumpido cuando Zoro entró en el estacionamiento y apagó el motor de la motocicleta. Sanji se mantuvo en su lugar hasta que el otro se enderezó y se quitó el casco.

—Sanji… —susurró Zoro—. Sanji, llegamos.

—Lo sé —masculló el cocinero—. Sólo… dame un segundo.

El peliverde permaneció en silencio unos momentos antes de soltar una risita nerviosa y tirar de la manga de Sanji.

—No recuerdo haberte visto asustado de subirte a una motocicleta antes.

—Estúpido cabrón. —No estoy asustado, imbécil… yo… sólo… no lo sé… lo siento. —Sanji alejó sus manos del otro y se quitó el casco, levantó la pierna y se puso de pie—. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Es un club —dijo Zoro sin mirarlo. De hecho, el hombre parecía mirar desesperadamente a cualquier lugar menos al rubio.

—¿Un club? —Preguntó Sanji confuso—. ¿Por qué no puedo usar zapatos en un club Zoro?

—Lo verás en un minuto, pero primero… —Zoro se detuvo y pasó una mano por su cabello.

Fue entonces cuando Sanji se dio cuenta de que las manos del espadachín estaban temblando. _¿Zoro? ¿Temblando?_ El cocinero se dio cuenta de que si su experimento con la moto le había afectado tanto a él, era imposible saber lo que Zoro había sentido. Comenzó a sentirse como un cabrón y abrió su boca para disculparse de nuevo, pero Zoro habló primero.

—Hay un par de cosas de las que necesitamos hablar antes de que entremos.

Sanji parpadeó y lentamente asintió con su cabeza—. Está bien. ¿Cómo cuáles?

Zoro suspiró y colocó sus manos en el casco. —Tú y yo somos muy conocidos aquí, así que mucha de la gente que te hable sabe lo de… nosotros.

Sanji gruñó internamente pero no dijo nada y asintió nuevamente.

—Este lugar está lleno de matones y otros tipos que no nos tienen demasiada estima. Sería muy peligroso si alguno de ellos se enterara de que perdiste la memoria. Intentarán usarlo en nuestra contra. Tienes que entender que la imagen y la reputación lo son todo en este lugar. _No puedes_ dejar que nadie sepa que tienes amnesia, Sanji… nadie. ¿Entiendes?

Sanji dejó su casco en la parte trasera de la motocicleta y sacó su cajetilla. La idea de tener que pretender estar con él espadachín le molestó por un momento. Pero rápidamente desvió ese pensamiento para contemplarlo más tarde. No estaba listo para cruzar ese puente aún, era demasiado pronto. Necesitaba más tiempo para considerar las posibilidades en su cabeza.

Sanji asintió una vez más mientras encendía un cigarrillo e inhalaba temblorosamente—. Sí, entiendo...

—¿Puedes hacer esto? —Preguntó Zoro—. ¿Estarás bien? Esto significa que no le puedes reclamar a nadie que diga algo sobre nosotros, que voy a tener que tocarte de vez en cuando y que no puedes actuar como si yo fuera venenoso…

—Sí, —dijo Sanji roncamente mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo—. Voy a estar bien. —Podía fingir por una noche. Incluso podía usarlo en su beneficio. ¿Quería experimentar? Entonces podía experimentar—. Así que, ¿cuándo me vas a explicar qué está pasando?

—Es más fácil mostrártelo—dijo Zoro mientras se levantaba de la motocicleta. Se dirigió a la parte trasera de la moto y tomó su estuche del maletero—. Podría explicártelo, pero sería más fácil para mí llevarte hasta allí sin más.

Sanji comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en las puntas de los dedos de las manos y pies. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras regresaba por completo la adrenalina que había sentido antes.

El rubio miró el estuche que tenía una forma extraña y siguió los pasos de su amigo.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay en el estuche?

Zoro sonrió y lo miró por la comisura del ojo—. Mis espadas.

—¡¿Tus espadas?! Espera. ¿_QUÉ_?

**XXXXXX**

**...**

Zoro intentó disminuir los latidos erráticos de su corazón mientras encadenaba los cascos a la motocicleta y guiaba al rubio por el estacionamiento hacia el club. Aún podía sentir los brazos de Sanji alrededor de su cintura, el maravilloso calor emitido por el cocinero envolviendo su cuerpo; la sensación de sus muslos presionando los suyos propios… Había sido más de lo que podía aguantar. Había querido detenerse sin más, girarse y enrollar esas largas piernas alrededor de él, quitarle el casco al rubio y enterrar las manos en su cabello mientras se deleitaba con la pálida piel de su cuello. Sintió que podía volar cuando los brazos de Sanji lo habían sujetado más fuerte y tuvo que evitar que una de sus manos dejara el manillar para entrelazar sus dedos con los del cocinero.

Se había sentado a horcajadas sobre la motocicleta hasta reunir toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía para controlar la enorme erección que lucía y lograr que desapareciera. No había podido ni mirar a Sanji mientras estaba allí de pie en toda su elegante gloria, fumando su cigarrillo y luciendo absolutamente follable.

Zoro acomodó el estuche de las espadas en su espalda y se sacudió. Necesitaba tener la cabeza despejada esa noche… especialmente ahora que Sanji estaba ahí. Tenía que estar en su mejor forma para él, tenía que mostrarle lo que podía hacer…

Pasaron la larga fila de personas que se amontonaban al costado del edificio y caminaron directamente hacia las puertas dobles.

—¿Siempre hay tantas personas en este lugar después de la media noche? —Susurró Sanji a su lado.

—Este club no está vivo sino hasta después de las dos —contestó Zoro.

—¿Podemos pasar caminando por la puerta sin más? —Preguntó Sanji.

Zoro asintió y le hizo señas a un hombre con la cabeza rapada y párpados gruesos que estaba de pie enfrente de la puerta con un portapapeles. Estaba usando una chaqueta verde y una bandana roja, la camiseta negra que llevaba debajo decía "Staff" en grandes letras blancas. Cuando el portero vio a Zoro, su rostro se iluminó y le devolvió el saludo.

—Hey, ¡Yosaku! —Sonrió Zoro.

—¡Zoro! —Exclamó Yosaku—. ¿Qué pasó hermano? ¡Estuviste desaparecido como por tres semanas! ¿Dónde habí… —La voz de Yosaku se apagó cuando sus ojos enfocaron a Sanji. El hombre lo observó por un par de segundos y Zoro casi estalla de risa cuando vio la cara del cocinero. El rubio lo miraba inexpresivamente como solamente él podía hacerlo con un cigarrillo colgando de sus labios.

—¿S… Sanji? —Tartamudeó Yosaku—. ¿Realmente eres tú?

Sanji arrancó el cigarrillo de sus labios y soltó una larga corriente de humo—. ¿Quién demonios iba a ser, genio?

Por Oda, amaba a ese cocinero de mierda.

Yosaku sólo permaneció boquiabierto un momento antes de lanzarse hacia el rubio y envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo, levantando del suelo al hombre significativamente más pequeño.

—¡Mierda hermano! —Lloró el bravucón—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡La gente se va a volver loca cuando te vea! ¡¿Hace cuánto has vuelto?! ¡¿Cómo te sientes?!

Sanji se mantuvo serio mientras lo ponían en el piso de nuevo. Arregló su chaqueta y colocó de nuevo su cigarrillo en sus labios.

—He estado despierto desde hace un par de semanas, estoy de regreso en casa desde hace un par de días.

—¡Oh ho ho! —Yosaku le dio un codazo a Zoro en las costillas y su sonrisa se ensanchó—. ¡Ya veo! No es de extrañar que no hayas mostrado tu cara en un tiempo Zoro, ¿te has estado poniendo al día? ¿Verdad? Sé cuidadoso con nuestro chef, hermano, ¡no queremos que lo rompas cuando acaba de regresar!

Zoro intentó reír ante el obsceno comentario de su amigo y estaba eternamente agradecido de que Sanji sonriera con él. Lo que sucedió después llevó al espadachín a otra dimensión. Sanji se acercó a Yosaku y con una sonrisa murmuró en voz baja:

—No te preocupes por mí hombre. Él no es el único que tiene arañazos en la espalda.

Yosaku echó hacia atrás su cabeza y soltó una carcajada mientras a Zoro se le caía la quijada. El espadachín rápidamente se controló y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de que su amigo pusiera un brazo encima de los hombros del rubio.

—¡Mierda, te extrañé Sanji! —El portero sacó un celular de su bolsillo y presionó el botón de marcado automático—. ¡Johnny! —El teléfono estuvo silencio unos cuantos segundos antes de que sonara un ruidoso "bip", una emocionada voz y una estruendosa música a través del altavoz.

—¡Hey hombre! ¿Cómo va todo?

Yosaku habló por el altavoz:

—¡Tienes que salir amigo!

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Sólo ven aquí afuera hombre! ¡Deja lo que sea que estés haciendo y trae acá tu trasero! —Colgó y metió el teléfono en su bolsillo—. ¿Así que ustedes están aquí por Enel?

Zoro aún estaba aturdido por el comentario de Sanji, pero la mención del campeón de boxeo lo regresó a la realidad. Había olvidado que Enel estaba en la ciudad ese mes. El espadachín le sonrió a Yosaku; era la noche perfecta para haber ido al club.

—Sí, algo así, —dijo Zoro —y quería traer a Sanji aquí para que los viera a todos. Estuvo jodiendo con eso todo el tiempo en el hospital.

—Muérete, yo no jodo —Sanji aplastó su cigarrillo en un basurero unos pocos pasos de allí—. Yo insulto en voz alta.

Cuando Yosaku empezó a reír otra vez, Johnny apareció en la puerta y esbozó una gran sonrisa al ver a Zoro. Se quitó de la cara los lentes de sol que siempre usaba y le dio un asfixiante abrazo al espadachín.

—¡Zoro, hermano! —Exclamó el hombre de cabello oscuro—. ¡Es bueno verte hombre! ¡Estuviste fuera una eternidad!

Yosaku quitó a Johnny de Zoro y lo volteó—. Tiene una excusa estupenda, amigo. ¡Mira a quién trajo con él!

Los ojos de Johnny vieron a Sanji y se quedó congelado. Zoro quería reír mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al hombre intentando contenerlas y vio que el rubio era levantado del piso de nuevo con otro abrazo asfixiante.

—¡Oh por Oda, Sanji! —Lloró Johnny—. ¡Pensamos que eras hombre muerto y mírate ahora! ¡Te ves genial! ¡Te ves listo para patear algunos traseros! ¡Mierda, no puedo creer que estés aquí!

—Saben —gruñó Sanji—si todos me van a saludar como lo hicieron ustedes, me voy a casa ahora mismo.

Zoro gentilmente quitó a Johnny del cocinero y le dio una palmada en su hombro—. Los amamos chicos, pero si no entramos, voy atrasarme para la inscripción.

—¡Oh mierda! ¡Tienes razón! —Exclamó Yosaku—. ¡Lo siento hermano! ¡Entra!

Zoro se despidió de sus amigos con la mano y le hizo señas a Sanji para que lo siguiera dentro. El cocinero le siguió los pasos con las manos en los bolsillos. El espadachín se dio la vuelta y acercó sus labios al oído del rubio para que pudiera escucharlo ya que había un gran estruendo con la música.

—No puedo creer lo que dijiste allá.

Sanji sonrió y se rascó la barbilla. —Cualquier hombre se puede volver un buen actor después de ser un galán con las mujeres por más de diez años.

—Tú no has coqueteado con mujeres por más de diez años. —Zoro empujó el hombro del cocinero bromeando.

—Sí, —respondió Sanji—tienes razón, son como doce. Era un estúpido en la secundaria.

Los dos caminaron a través de las luces brillantes, el gentío y la palpitante pista de baile hasta la parte trasera del cuarto. Zoro se detuvo en el bar y se recargó en el mostrador para tomar un gran libro de cuero café. Pasó las páginas hasta llegar a la fecha actual y añadió su nombre a la lista. Después de haber terminado, volvió a colocar el libro en su lugar y se dirigió a Sanji.

—Bien—dijo Zoro—aquí es donde se pone peligroso. A partir de aquí, nadie es un amigo en verdad. En este negocio sobrevive el más fuerte. Quédate conmigo todo el tiempo, no te alejes de mi lado y actúa como si estuvieras en tu propia casa. ¿De acuerdo?

Sanji asintió y Zoro sintió un temblor que subía por su espalda al ver el brillo en los ojos del cocinero. Sabía que Sanji era brillante cuando se trataba de ese tipo de cosas, pero no podía evitar preocuparse. Ajustó la bandana de su frente y le sonrió al cocinero.

—Bien, hagámoslo.

...

...

* * *

**Comentarios:**

**Elocuencia 179:** Una disculpa por el enorme atraso con este capítulo, si algún día llegas a leer esto, que sepas que no nos hemos olvidado de este fic a pesar de las miles ocupaciones que tenemos actualmente, muchas gracias por tu comentario.  
Y pues Sanji intenta resistirse a lo que le hace sentir Zoro, pero todos sabemos que lo desea 7u7 okya xDDD, ojalá eso tenga su recompensa más adelante :D  
Oh sí, One Piece es simplemente genial y adictivo, gracias a ese manga todos estamos aquí y con el ZoSan xD, muchas gracias, seguiremos trayéndoles capítulos nuevos de esta traducción.

**Freedom Released:** De todas formas, siento que aún es muy pronto para Sanji ya que sólo ha estado despierto dos semanas, O.o pero sí, amaba a Zoro, y ojalá lo recuerde pronto x3, perdón, perdón por la demora con este capítulo, igual si algún día lees esto, gracias por haber seguido esta historia.  
Sí, la historia de Kaya y Usopp fue muy rara, hay algo raro ahí, pero ya veremos más adelante O.o, mientras ojalá no sufra Chopper, por favor TnT  
Oh sí, un bar estilo pirata, diste en el blanco :D, muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia en su momento m(_ _)m

**Roshio:** ¡Wow! ¿En serio?, la verdad para qué negarlo, también es uno de mis favoritos, :D igualmente, una disculpa enorme por traer el capítulo hasta ahora, en verdad, una gran disculpa, pero más vale tarde que nunca, ojalá puedas terminar de leerlo o si ya lo hiciste, seguramente no te arrepentiste XD, muchas gracias por haber apoyado este fic :D

**Cordis Vulnus**: Ohh, a donde van, van a surgir algunas cosas y detalles que les gustarán xD, una enorme disculpa por el retraso con esta historia, la seguiremos traduciendo, de eso no hay duda, en verdad muchas gracias por haberla apoyado :D

**karyto:** ¡Gracias! Al contrario, una enorme disculpa por haber actualizado hasta apenas, en serio, muchas gracias por haber apoyado esta historia :D

**Akari Etsu:** ¡Hola! Aakhsdaskd, bueno, primero que nada, una disculpa por el gran retraso con esta historia, y segunda, muchísimas gracias por haber apoyado esta historia desde tu otro nickname :D  
Aklahsda jajajaj es que la relación de Zoro y Sanji es de amor-odio y eso es imposible de negar xDDD. Ohhh sí, la idea de que sean sukes es demasiado tentadora, hace mucho que no ando por estos lados, así que he olvidado cómo luce un SanZo XD, aunque sería interesante ver SanZo en esta historia 7u7  
Muchas gracias por haberla seguido, en efecto, esta historia está muy completa, es demasiado natural *_*  
Ojalá andes todavía por acá, de todas formas seguiremos actualizando este fic :D  
Muchas gracias de nuevo m(_ _)m

**Haneko**: Hoy hay actu :DDDDDD, espero que te guste, seguiremos actualizando, hemos renacido nuevamente xDDD. Un gran saludo :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Memorias: Capítulo 10**

Pareja principal: Zoro x Sanji  
Género: Angst/Romance  
Rating: M  
Autor Original: **StarkBlack  
**Traductora inglés: LunaPieces  
Beta: LunaPieces

* * *

Años sin actualizar y lo sabemos . , no tenemos excusa, ninguna ._.

De todas formas queremos darles a conocer que no abandonaremos este proyecto, vamos lento, como de costumbre, ya es costumbre :v

Ahora quiero agradecerle enormemente a Nathylove5 y a WhiteLilium porque han mantenido viva la página del facebook y canal de youtube del fansub estos meses que he estado muy inactiva. ¡Muchas gracias chicas, no sé qué haría sin ustedes! TuT

Estoy por regresar… un día de éstos :v mientras lo único que podré hacer es actualizar este fanfic que lleva un tiempo muy pausado.

En fin, disfruten de este capítulo :3

* * *

**Memorias: Capítulo 10**

* * *

_—Bien, —dijo Zoro— aquí es donde se pone peligroso. A partir de aquí, nadie será un amigo. En este negocio sobrevive el más fuerte. Quédate conmigo todo el tiempo, no te alejes de mi lado y actúa como si estuvieras en tu propia casa. ¿De acuerdo?_

_Sanji asintió y Zoro sintió un temblor recorrer su espalda ante el brillo de los ojos del cocinero. Sabía que el rubio era brillante cuando se trataba de esas cosas, pero no podía evitar preocuparse. Ajustó la bandana de su frente y le sonrió a su compañero._

_—Bien, hagámoslo._

**XXXXX**

**...**

Sanji siguió a Zoro por un ancho pasillo abarrotado de gente disfrutando de sus bebidas. La mayoría iban vestidos como él, pero había unos cuantos vistiendo atuendos de discoteca, mayormente chicas con faldas muy cortas y zapatillas incómodas de aguja. En la parte posterior, el número de personas aumentaba. Se reunían afuera de una gran puerta que dirigía al sótano. Estaba a punto de acercarse al peliverde para quejarse nuevamente sobre sus zapatos negros, cuando un gritó surgió de entre aquella multitud, deteniendo su acercamiento.

—¡Mierda!

Sanji suspiró y maldijo en voz baja al ver a un hombre alto con chaqueta de cuello negra y gorra de béisbol que se lanzaba; (¿_se lanzaba_?) sobre las cabezas de algunas personas sorprendidas y se dirigía por el pasillo hacia ellos a una velocidad alarmante. Sanji no estaba seguro de qué hacer salvo prepararse para un impacto, pero fue agradablemente sorprendido cuando el hombre se detuvo en seco a menos de un pie de él. El hombre le sonrió maliciosamente observándole con sus ojos redondos y su ridícula nariz larga que pondría en vergüenza a la de Usopp.

—¡Por Oda! ¿Acaso no eres Sanji? —Rió mientras le estrechaba la mano—. ¡Es increíble verte de nuevo! ¡Te hemos extrañado un infierno! ¿Cómo te sientes?

El estilo del discurso del hombre, confundió más a Sanji que su extraña nariz. Sonaba como un viejo a pesar de que tan sólo parecía mayor que él por unos cuantos años. Sanji le estrechó la mano fingiendo tanta confianza como podía.

—Me siento bien, gracias.

Zoro habló a su lado:

—Lo siento, no he estado aquí por un tiempo Kaku, pero como puedes ver, tengo una buena excusa. ¿Cómo va todo?

Kaku le dirigió una gentil sonrisa al peliverde y también le estrechó la mano. A Sanji comenzaba a agradarle aquel hombre de nariz larga. Los hombres caballerosos, con modales y que entendían de costumbres y cortesías eran pocos y contados. Tan pronto como se acostumbró a la extraña forma de hablar de Kaku, se dio cuenta de que se llevarían bien.

—Las cosas no han sido las mismas sin ti —suspiró Kaku— ¿escuchaste que estamos por debajo de los trescientos puntos? Lucci y yo hemos podido mantener los nuestros, Kumadori lo ha estado haciendo bien, pero Blueno está en un viaje de negocios y Jabura se dislocó la rótula hace un par de semanas por lo que no ha podido participar. Con Enel por aquí, hemos comenzado a preocuparnos.

—Lo siento hombre, —Zoro pasó una mano por su cabello— no tenía idea, no ha salido en ninguna conversación. ¿Qué hay de Fukurou?

—Fukurou pasó a las finales. Su madre lo tiene secuestrado, —Kaku sonrió suavemente y Zoro puso los ojos en blanco.

Sanji comenzaba a frustrarse más mientras la conversación continuaba. No sabía nada de esa gente, aún no tenía idea de lo que hacían ahí o de qué iba ese club. Se quedó ahí de pie con las manos en los bolsillos intentando parecer aburrido mientras los otros dos hablaban.

—¿Cómo está la mujer? —Preguntó Zoro.

—Kalifa está bien, —dijo sonriente— debería estar recibiendo la noticia en este momento. Le diré que estás aquí Sanji, se alegrará mucho de verte.

Sanji asintió y esbozó una sonrisa perezosa.

—¿Participarán esta noche, cierto? —Preguntó Kaku, dirigiéndose a Zoro.

El aludido asintió.

—Sí, yo sí. Y ahora que lo dices, hablaré contigo después, tengo que alistarme. —Le hizo señas al rubio para que lo siguiera hacia la gran puerta. Kaku se despidió con la mano y les dijo que se reuniría con ellos más tarde mientras comenzaban a bajar por las escaleras.

Las escaleras terminaron en un gran sótano de la longitud del edificio. La gente acordonaba el área hablando y riendo ante el estruendo de la música de la pista de baile que retumbaba a través de los altavoces colocados en las paredes. Sanji sintió un cosquilleo al pisar el piso de concreto. Sentía una tensión en el aire muy similar a la atmósfera de los torneos y juegos de artes marciales. Se detuvo para respirar el ambiente; el olor a sudor y perfumes de mujeres hacía poco para ocultar el inconfundible hedor a sangre seca.

Ahora entendía lo que era ese sitio, todo tomó sentido finalmente. Era una especie de club de lucha subterráneo. Había escuchado algo de eso cuando estaba trabajando en el Baratie, pero nunca había descubierto de dónde provenía. Su adrenalina comenzó a dispararse a toda velocidad mientras el espadachín empujaba la multitud de cuerpos. Ambos fueron saludados por varias personas mientras se dirigían a la parte trasera del club caminando por la orilla, pero Zoro mantenía breves las conversaciones. Parecía ansioso por llegar a donde tenían que llegar y Sanji estaba impaciente por llegar a algún lugar privado para poder hablar con el peliverde sin que alguien los escuchara.

Finalmente Zoro abrió una puerta de metal guiándolo a lo que parecía una especie de pequeño cuarto de lockers. Adentro estaban dos hombres vestidos completamente de negro, uno de ellos tenía la mano cubierta por una cinta de boxeo y el otro colocaba hielo sobre su hombro mientras se miraba el rostro golpeado en el espejo. Ambos los miraron entrar y sus caras adquirieron la misma expresión de sorpresa simultáneamente.

—Fuera, —ordenó Zoro y ambos hombres salieron corriendo de la habitación.

Sanji cerró la puerta detrás de él y se recargó de la pared.

—Puedes fumar aquí abajo si quieres, —dijo el espadachín mientras colocaba su estuche en la mesa que estaba junto a la pared.

Sanji no perdió tiempo, sacó su cajetilla y encendió un cigarrillo. Permaneció recargado de la pared observando al espadachín deshacerse de su chaqueta negra y la camisa de manga larga quedando solamente con una camiseta sin mangas que mostraba varias cicatrices intimidantes en sus hombros.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? —Preguntó.

Sanji dio una calada al cigarro y metió su mano libre en su bolsillo.

—¿Es un club de lucha subterráneo, no? Supongo que los luchadores utilizan el negro para destacar de entre los demás saltamontes del club. ¿Estamos en alguna especie de equipo con el tipo de nariz larga?

—Sí, algo así, —explicó el peliverde mientras estiraba su brazo derecho—. Nuestro capitán es un tipo llamado Rob Lucci. Viene de Gran Bretaña y solía ser parte de su División de Investigaciones Criminales, alguna clase de Interpol o algo de eso. Nuestro nombre, CP9, vino a partir de eso. CP Por Cipher Pole y 9 porque hay nueve de nosotros. Este club le pertenece a un tipo llamado Crocodile que es últimamente nuestro… supongo que jefe. Es algún millonario ex mafioso que nunca he conocido realmente. Pero de todos modos, a nadie se le permite luchar aquí, solamente nosotros nueve somos los que salimos a competir en otros estados. El CP9 representa a los luchadores subterráneos del mundo de Seattle.

—¿Qué quiso decir el nariz-larga con que estábamos por debajo de los trescientos puntos? —Preguntó el rubio.

Zoro jaló su brazo para estirar su hombro mientras continuaba.

—Cada torneo ganado por un representante de la ciudad gana cien puntos para la misma. Lo dije antes, nadie puede luchar aquí, solamente el CP9 puede ganar o perder puntos para Seattle. Eso significa que si estábamos por encima de los doscientos puntos cuando me fui, el CP9 ha tenido al menos cinco derrotas en las últimas semanas. No es sorpresa. Reps de Los Ángeles está aquí justo ahora y su capitán es ese tipo llamado Enel. Es un jugador estupendo… tiene un par de títulos de boxeo mundial. Probablemente yo quede emparejado con él esta noche y eso será un fastidio.

Sanji repasó toda la información nueva y frunció el ceño de repente, recordando lo que el peliverde le había dicho antes de que se fueran.

—¿Entonces cómo paga esto nuestro departamento?

Zoro sonrió e hizo crujir sus nudillos.

—Los espectadores apuestan en todos nuestros torneos. Paulie, nuestro corredor de apuestas, se asegura de que tengamos al menos un cuarto de nuestras ganancias después de cada pelea.

Sanji asintió:

—Suena bien. ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

—Bueno, mis peleas normalmente generan en cualquier lado de treinta y dos a cuarenta y cinco.

La mandíbula de Sanji se cayó hasta el piso.

—¿_Miles_?

Zoro asintió.

—Espera… —Sanji se alejó de la pared y se acercó mientras el otro hombre se sentaba en la banca para atar sus botas—. ¿Entonces estás diciendo que te llevas a casa de ocho a once mil dólares por _cada pelea_?

—Wow, ¿acabas de hacer esa cuenta en tu cabeza?

—Responde a la pregunta, —Sanji hizo una mueca.

—Sí. —Sonrió.

Sanji se quedó sin habla mientras el peliverde le sonreía. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Podía hacer más dinero en una semana ahí que en varios meses en el Baratie! La situación parecía tan irreal que su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas.

—Entonces… ¿cuánto ganaba yo?

Zoro siguió atando sus agujetas.

—Te sorprenderías al ver que los más grandes apostadores son mujeres. Lanzan montones de dinero para verte patear traseros, es muy divertido…

—Zoro, me estás matando.

—De cuarenta a sesenta, fácil.

Sanji había quedado en shock antes, pero ahora flotaba tanto en su esfera mental que sentía que no regresaría nunca. Se quedó relajado, mirando la pared mientras su cigarrillo se consumía lentamente, casi rozando sus labios.

—¿Estás bien, Sanji? —El peliverde terminó de atar su zapato y se sentó tratando de reprimir su risa.

El rubio parpadeó estúpidamente.

—Dame un segundo para reorganizar… creo que mi cerebro se está saliendo de mis oídos. —Deslizó sus manos en los bolsillos y bajó la vista para observar al espadachín sentado delante de él—. ¿Sabes que esto es… esto es una locura… cierto?

El peliverde se encogió de hombros.

—Hay mucha gente aburrida con el trasero cubierto de dinero en Seattle.

—Entonces… ¿qué tan ricos somos, Zoro?

La sonrisa de Zoro se desvaneció y bajó la mirada al piso. Le tomó sólo unos segundos responder, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que Sanji sintiera la preocupación en sus entrañas.

—Bueno… —comenzó el espadachín con una voz suave—. Tenemos algo ahorrado, pero lo gasté todo… en tus um… facturas del hospital.

Sanji casi tira su cigarrillo antes de aplastarlo entre sus dedos. _Joder_, jamás sería capaz de pagarle a Zoro por todo lo que había hecho. Veía el nerviosismo evidente sobre los hombros del espadachín y, por millonésima vez desde que había despertado en la cama del hospital, se sintió una mierda por todo lo que le había hecho pasar a su amigo. La culpabilidad brotó desde su interior y le hizo bajar la mirada, usando sus rubios cabellos para esconder su vergüenza.

—Por Oda, Zoro… —susurró—. Yo… lo siento mucho.

Zoro se levantó bruscamente y tomó firmemente el brazo del rubio. El rubio se sorprendió y dejó escapar un suave sollozo, haciendo caer el extremo de su cigarrillo. El espadachín lo miró fríamente a los ojos y dijo, apretando la mandíbula:

—_Ni siquiera te deberías disculpar por eso_, —su voz sonaba insegura y el rubio se vio en el dilema de alejarse o acercarse al cuerpo de Zoro. Parecía que el otro sentía su apuro por lo que suavizó el apretón. Frotó su dedo pulgar en un punto sensible en el bícep del rubio—. Sanji… Ya te dije que no fue tu culpa…

El cocinero se estaba perdiendo en la caricia del peliverde en su brazo. Sus ojos eran tan intensos que sentía que le quemaban la piel. Le devolvió la mirada mientras era atrapado pieza por pieza y era despojado de todo bajo la oscura mirada del espadachín. Sentía descargas eléctricas por su espalda mientras la mirada del peliverde descendía a su boca. No pudo evitar separar los labios y relamerse la suave carne. Sintió una euforia ardiente dentro de él mientras la respiración del peliverde se alteraba ante esa acción.

—No puedo… —el rubio intentaba recolectar la inteligencia suficiente para poder hablar—. No puedo evitar disculparme, Zoro. ¡He sido una horrible carga y nunca seré capaz de pagarte!

Zoro dejó escapar un gruñido frustrado hacia el techo.

—¡Deja de decir esas estupideces! —Bajó su cabeza, acercó al rubio a su cuerpo, sujetó sus dos brazos y juntó sus frentes—. ¡No necesitas pagarme nada! Tú _nunca_ has sido… —su voz se apagó y cerró los ojos—. _Nunca_ serías una carga para mí, Sanji…

El corazón del rubio se aceleró y sintió descargas de adrenalina bajar por su espalda al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sentir terror en la boca de su estómago. El espadachín parecía haber atravesado una barrera emocional muy importante para él. Su semblante estoico y conducta tranquila se estaban desmoronando, juraba ver a un solitario y vulnerable Zoro.

Algo revolvió su corazón. Sintió la atracción profunda que había sentido en su alma desde la primera vez que había visto los ojos del espadachín. Ver la apariencia infalible del hombre perder su batalla interna justo enfrente de sus ojos le hacía querer lanzar sus brazos alrededor de esos anchos hombros y abrazarlo como si fuera la última cosa en la tierra que pudiera hacer. Quería decirle a Zoro que todo estaba bien; que no iría a ninguna parte. _"No te alteres, no puedo soportar verte así… no cuando es por mi causa…"_

Esa sensación le dio miedo.

Necesitaba un escape y lo necesitaba ahora. No podía manejar todas esas emociones rebeldes agitándose dentro de él al mismo tiempo. Se sentía tan abrumado que podría llegar a sucumbir ante ese momento de debilidad. Pero sabía que Zoro no apreciaría lidiar con un Sanji histérico justo antes de salir a luchar, así que aplastó sus sesos para cambiar de tema.

—Zoro… —dijo suavemente.

Los ojos del aludido se abrieron ampliamente y dándose cuenta de su posición actual, se alejó rápidamente. Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a sonreír rechinando los dientes ligeramente.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró.

—Está bien, —dijo el rubio— estaba por pedirte que me enseñaras tus espadas.

Fue como encender un interruptor. La tensión se evaporó de los ojos del peliverde, de su mirada se fue el miserable y apagado hombre para dar paso a uno brillante e indomable. Se había ido ese solitario y derrotado hombre para ser reemplazado por un guerrero determinante. Ese era el Zoro que Sanji había admirado las últimas semanas. El Zoro emocionado que le había hablado de NASKA y había enfrentado a Hawk para ser el mejor. El humor del rubio se reflejó en el del espadachín encendiendo sus espíritus.

El espadachín se volvió hacia la mesa y con señas le indicó a Sanji que se acercara. Bajó el cierre del estuche negro y lo abrió en dos. El rubio se colocó a su lado y se asomó mientras el tesoro en el interior le era revelado.

Colocadas y aseguradas entre varias cuerdas de cuero oscuras, estaban dos largas espadas samurái. Ambas estaban envainadas en fundas de color negro lacado, una con detalles de oro y color rojo en la empuñadura y guardamano y la otra estaba envuelta en color púrpura con círculos rojos decorativos a lo largo de su funda. Eran hermosas y terroríficas, pulcras y peligrosas.

—Wow, —dijo Sanji un poco bajo— son increíbles, Zoro.

Zoro apuntó al arma más cercana, la que tenía detalles rojos en la empuñadura.

—Esta es Sandai Kitetsu. Es una katana simple, pero nunca me ha fallado. —Apuntó a la segunda y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Ésta es Shuusui. La gané en un torneo hace unos años. Es una Daito, significa que es larga y pesada. Me gusta mucho, pero se debe al _hamon_.

—¿Hamon? —Preguntó el rubio.

Zoro desató las cuerdas y sosteniendo a Shuusui, sacó la espada de su funda.

—El _hamon_ es el efecto visual en la espada después de ser atenuada. ¿Ves? —Zoro apuntó a la hoja.

—¿Es… rosa? —El rubio parpadeó— ¿Por qué es rosa?

Zoro rió.

—Es que así se refleja la luz. Es única en su clase y es fácil de usar a pesar de ser tan grande.

—Ya veo, —dijo Sanji intrigado, pero sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar al espadachín— supongo que te gusta el rosa, es genial.

—Tú tienes un delantal rosa.

—Cállate Zoro, —Sanji no podía esconder su sonrisa— ¿qué son esos círculos rojos en el… la funda…?

—En la Saya.

—Saya, —sonrió el rubio—lo siento.

—Está bien, —el peliverde le sonrió—son sólo decoraciones, pero se añaden a la ostentación de toda la espada, lo que la hace algo… no sé… excepcional.

—¿Ésta es la principal? ¿Algo así como, tu arma de preferencia? —Preguntó el rubio.

—Nop, —respondió. Desabrochó el lado contrario del estuche y quitó la tapa. Sanji se quedó sin aliento y un suave gesto de admiración se escapó de sus labios mientras una tercera espada era revelada.

Era igual de brillante que las dos negras, pero las otras no se comparaban a ésta. Atada al lado contrario del estuche de espadas, estaba una espada con funda blanca. El mango tenía detalles de oro en su guardamanos al igual que el centro y la punta de la saya. Sanji estaba cautivado y no podía separar su vista de la magnífica arma. Era toda una obra de arte.

Zoro siguió su mirada y deslizó sus dedos sobre el blanco estuche.

—Ésta es Wadou Ichimonji, —dijo suavemente—pertenece a alguien muy especial para mí.

Sanji despegó violentamente sus ojos de la espada para mirar a su amigo.

—¿Alguien especial? —Preguntó.

El espadachín asintió.

—Entrené con ella muchos años. Me inspiró para siempre dar lo mejor de mí… siempre esforzarme por ser el mejor.

Sanji sintió un pequeño pinchazo de celos sobre su piel al mirar la expresión de afecto de Zoro, pero lo ignoró rápidamente. No había forma de que sintiera celos en cualquier situación que involucrara a Zoro.

—¿Dónde está ella ahora? —Preguntó el rubio.

Zoro suspiró y desató las cuerdas que sostenían a Wadou.

—Murió.

_"__Oh, bien… muy bien, Sanji. ¿Qué jodidos te pasa? ¿Acaso no podías ser más imbécil? ¿Hm?"_

Sanji hizo una mueca de dolor y volvió a mirar la espada.

—Lo siento… —dijo, pateándose mentalmente.

—Está bien, —dijo Zoro suavemente—. Ya no me afecta hablar de ella, especialmente contigo. Fue hace mucho tiempo. —Tomó el arma del estuche blanco haciendo una reverencia y deslizó el metal de la saya.

—Es increíble, —resopló el rubio, observando el destello de luz de la habitación reflejado sobre la hoja de acero— ¿es con esa con la que lucharás esta noche?

—De hecho, —le sonrió el peliverde— lucharé con las tres.

Sanji se volvió y miró al espadachín.

—¿Disculpa? —El rubio entrecerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Quizá no debió haber ido con Zoro y mejor hubiera sido permanecer en cama porque comenzaba a escuchar cosas.

—Dije que voy a usar las tres esta noche, —la sonrisa del espadachín se hacía más grande a cada segundo— no lo hago usualmente, pero ya que tú me estarás viendo pelear por primera vez y Enel estará aquí… bien podría darlo todo.

Sanji estaba seguro de que le estaba tomando el pelo.

—¿Las tres al mismo tiempo? —Preguntó—. ¿Cómo demonios podría funcionar?

El peliverde sacó las otras dos espadas restantes del estuche.

—Te lo mostraré. —Tomó la roja y la negra en su mano derecha y añadió la púrpura a su izquierda y mientras Sanji lo miraba con una ceja levantada e incredulidad, el espadachín colocó la empuñadura de la espada blanca entre sus dientes para que la hoja sobresaliera por el costado. Si alguien más lo hubiera hecho, seguramente luciría ridículo, pero por alguna razón, Zoro no lo parecía. Lucía muy… intimidante de hecho.

—No es en serio, —resopló el rubio, intentando ignorar los placenteros escalofríos en su espalda baja.

—Es en serio, —dijo el peliverde claramente.

Los globos oculares del rubio casi saltan de sus cuencas.

—¡Wow! ¡Hazlo de nuevo!

Era el turno de Zoro de levantar una ceja.

—¿Hacer qué?

—¡Eso! —Rió Sanji—. ¿Cómo demonios puedes hablar tan claramente con una espada en la boca? —_"Oh genial, eso puede interpretarse de alguna otra forma…"_

El otro se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo idea. Siempre ha sido así.

Sanji dejó de sacudir su cabeza y buscó su cajetilla de cigarrillos. Colocó otro entre sus labios, pero no lo prendió.

—Eres un tipo interesante, Zoro.

El espadachín se quitó a Wadou de la boca.

—Gracias, ¿creo? —Colocó nuevamente las tres armas en el estuche y abrió la bolsa lateral. Del interior de la misma sacó una extraña prenda de color verde oscuro y se la colocó alrededor de su vientre, poco más arriba de sus pantalones mientras el rubio lo veía con gran interés.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó el cocinero.

—Se llama haramaki. —Respondió el otro.

—¿Para qué sirve?

Zoro sacó las espadas nuevamente del estuche y deslizó las tres fundas entre la nueva prenda llamada haramaki y sus ropas.

—Me ayuda a sostener las espadas hasta que la batalla inicia. Eran usados originalmente por los samuráis como protectores para el abdomen. Estaban elaborados de seda y eran rellenados con cota de malla o capa metálica. —El espadachín le dio un golpecito al haramaki con sus nudillos—. No es realmente necesario ya que no tengo que preocuparme de que alguien me desgarre las entrañas, pero me agrada su tacto. Es bueno para la circulación sanguínea y para la espalda.

—Ah, —sopló Sanji. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero la extraña prenda lucía genial, el haramaki combinado con el look de color negro, los aretes y la bandana que ensombrecía los ojos del espadachín, lo hacían lucir muy rudo e impresionante. Como… un ninja… o un pirata… o… algo.

—Sanji… —interrumpió el peliverde tranquilamente.

—¿Hm? —El rubio levantó la mirada y casi retrocede cuando se encontró con la mirada nerviosa del espadachín—. ¿Estás bien, Zoro?

—Uh… —el aludido se frotó el cuello—. Sí… es sólo que… ¿tú estás…

Lo que sea que Zoro estuviera por decir, fue cortado cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y dos siluetas aparecieron en la habitación. El cocinero apenas tuvo tiempo para dejar escapar un aullido de sorpresa antes de ser abordado y levantado del piso por un par de gruesos y musculosos brazos.

—¡Sanjiiiiiii! —Una voz resonó en su oído— ¡No puedo creerlo!

Sanji decidió, en lugar de gritar o lanzar golpes, enredar sus piernas alrededor de su agresor y usar los poderosos músculos de su cadera para doblarse hacia atrás. El cocinero levantó los brazos y tiró del cuerpo atrapado entre sus piernas. Sus manos se apoyaron en el piso dándole la vuelta al otro y haciendo chocar contra el piso de concreto la espalda de su atacante con efectividad. Remató su movimiento sentándose sobre un duro estómago, sacando su encendedor y prendiendo un cigarrillo con indiferencia. El cocinero miró al hombre debajo suyo con un bigote absurdamente largo y barba de chivo mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Eso fue infinitamente grosero, hombre, —refunfuñó el rubio—Zoro y yo teníamos "asuntos".

La expresión aturdida del hombre inmediatamente desapareció para sonreír y sentarse, enredó sus brazos en la cintura del rubio y lo apretó hasta que el chico sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar. _"__¡Por Oda! ¡Algunas personas nunca aprenden!"_

—¡Jabura! —Una profunda y musical voz gritó— ¡Déjalo! ¡Acaba de despertar de un coma! —Dos largas y pálidas manos bajaron para separar al hombre de bigote del pecho de Sanji.

El cocinero alzó la vista y vio a un hombre excepcionalmente alto con largo cabello blanco y… ¿maquillaje?

—¡Pero Kumadori! —Gimoteó Jabura en el pecho del rubio—. ¡Es Sanji! ¡Yo sólo quiero mimarlo! ¡Se había ido para siempre!

Kumadori le sonrió ampliamente al rubio mientras separaba los brazos de Jabura de su delgada cintura.

—¡Lo sé, pero no tendremos oportunidad de hablar con él si lo asfixias!

—Lo sé, lo sé, —suspiró Jabura. Liberó al cocinero para que pudiera levantarse y antes de ponerse de pie, se sacudió el polvo de la espalda—aunque nunca lo heriría de verdad. A pesar de recuperarse del coma, aún puede patear mi trasero.

A Sanji le gustó instantáneamente ese Jabura.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Sanji? —Kumadori se acercó para estrechar la mano del cocinero—. Te extrañamos mucho. Qué mal que Fukurou no esté aquí esta noche. Estaría muy feliz de verte.

Sanji exhaló una corriente de humo.

—Qué bueno que no está aquí. No creo que pueda soportar más abrazos.

El hombre pelirrosado se bufó alegremente. Al rubio le tomó unos cuantos segundos estudiar el rostro de Kumadori, dándose cuenta de que ese maquillaje era tan perfecto que casi parecía un tatuaje. Trató de recordar dónde más había visto un maquillaje como el de ese hombre, pero después de estrujar su cerebro, no pudo recordar nada.

—Hey, —interrumpió Zoro, colocándose al lado del cocinero— ¿ya salieron los puestos?

—Sí, —Jabura se cruzó de brazos—. Vimos tu nombre antes de que Kaku nos dijera que Sanji estaba contigo.

El rubio podía sentir la emoción emanando del peliverde mientras éste se movía impacientemente.

—¿Y bien? —Gruñó.

—Oh, ¿tú qué crees, Zoro? —Kumadori levantó sus manos de forma ruidosa— ¡Kalifa y Paulie estarían _locos_ si no te emparejaran con Enel! ¡Esta pelea va a generar mucho más dinero que esa vez que Sanji peleó contra ese tal Arlong!

El espadachín echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

—Oh sí, —susurró antes de dirigirse el cocinero— ¿quieres ir?

Sanji asintió, la sensación excitante de la adrenalina en sus venas regresó y sonrió con su cigarrillo.

—Sí por favor.

El peliverde se volvió hacia Kumadori y Jabura.

—Los alcanzaremos después. Vamos a ver la primera pelea, ponerlo al corriente con todo esto.

Ambos hombres asintieron con una sonrisa y Jabura le robó otro abrazo fugaz al rubio antes de que salieran del cuarto de lockers.

La atmósfera en el sótano había cambiado. El aire se hacía más pesado a medida que más y más personas descendían las escaleras y llenaban el área. El bar del fondo se había abierto y una pequeña multitud pedía y ordenaba bebidas a gritos entre tantas cabezas. La música no se había detenido, pero el volumen había disminuido para convertir el estruendo retumbante de las bocinas en un tranquilo y placentero fondo musical.

Sanji miraba todo con asombro mientras era guiado por su amigo. El océano de gente parecía abrirse paso ante ellos mientras se dirigían hacia el centro de aquella oscura habitación. Incontables pares de ojos asombrados brincaban de Zoro a él simultáneamente con admiración, sorpresa y algunas veces con miedo. El cocinero comenzó a sentirse muy poderoso, como si todos lo quisieran en esa habitación, como si todos quisieran ser él, o ser el peliverde. Se dio cuenta de que el CP9 tenía algo parecido a un estatus de celebridad. La gente llegaba al club para verlos y para ver sus peleas. Pagaban cantidades ridículas de dinero, apostaban para que derrotaran a sus oponentes y levantaran el estatus de su ciudad.

El rubio estaba encantado, inquieto y fuera de sí.

Zoro se volvió hacia él, pareciendo percibir su ansiedad y sin advertirle nada antes de que se negara o reaccionara, tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

El rubio casi tropieza con los músculos congelados debido a esa acción, pero mantuvo el equilibrio y siguió al otro a través de la multitud sin quejarse. Necesitaba mantener la apariencia de que nada estaba mal. El peliverde le había dicho que había mucha gente buscando sus debilidades para explotarlo usándolo a él y no sería la razón de la caída o derrota del espadachín.

No debía escandalizarse por el inesperado contacto con el peliverde sin importar lo mucho que le molestara o no.

_"__Respira Sanji… sólo respira…"_

En el centro del sótano, colocado en el piso de concreto, estaba lo que parecía una piscina de natación vacía. El piso y las paredes de la fosa estaban cubiertos por azulejo blanco y dos largos desagües estaban instalados en los extremos opuestos. Una gruesa barandilla de metal rodeaba la superficie y la gente ya estaba casi encima de ella esperando a que los luchadores descendieran las escaleras y se hicieran trizas.

—Oh wow… —suspiró el rubio en la espalda del espadachín.

—Intenso, ¿eh? —Respondió el peliverde.

El rubio asintió y dejó que el otro lo llevara hacia la orilla. Se distrajo momentáneamente de la fosa de lucha cuando el peliverde se colocó justo detrás de él y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para colocar las manos en la valla. Se puso rígido al sentir el cálido aliento del espadachín bailar en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas en su piel y ondulando su cabello.

—Zoro, ¿qué estás-...

—Prometo que no haré nada, —le susurró en el oído—no te tocaré a menos que tenga que hacerlo o tú me digas que puedo hacerlo.

Sanji intentó mantener sereno su semblante. Para cualquiera que mirara, parecería que dos amantes hablaban tranquilamente mientras esperaban la pelea.

_"__Respira Sanji…"_

—Está… —respiró profundo—. Está bien… estoy bien…

La respiración en su cuello se detuvo por un momento antes de que el espadachín susurrara de nuevo. Sanji intentaba no sonrojarse ante lo que el otro podría decir y probablemente, malinterpretar.

—En verdad aprecio la forma en la que has manejado todo esta noche, Sanji —la voz del Zoro era tan suave… tan gentil—. Sé muy bien que esto te molesta y lo siento… pero me alegra mucho que estés aquí conmigo.

Sanji no pudo evitar sonreír. Relajó sus hombros y recargó sus labios en la valla.

—Me alegra estar aquí también…

El peliverde no había tocado ninguna parte de su cuerpo, pero el rubio podía sentir que estaba temblando. Era Zoro el que necesitaba salir de ahí definitivamente y él estaba listo para ello.

—¿Entonces, por qué nuestro equipo está formado de tantos raritos? —Murmuró con humor.

Zoro rió detrás de él.

—Porque todos esos raritos son increíbles luchadores. Kaku es increíble en kenjutsu, a veces pienso que su estilo es mejor que el mío, pero raramente lo usa. También es un maestro en judo. Solías entrenar con él y terminar con un montón de moretones horribles en los costados. Lo más temible de Kaku es que sonríe y es educado a pesar de estar dándote una paliza.

Sanji no pudo evitar reír.

—Jabura tiene carácter. Es veterinario y ama a los animales, por eso es un poco mimoso y empalagoso, pero… es un buen tipo. Es bastante diverso, conoce de toda clase de artes marciales y es muy rápido.

—Tengo que saber de aquel tipo del maquillaje, —dijo sacudiendo su cabeza— ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Kumadori, —respondió Zoro— es un actor de teatro. Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre su personalidad sabia.

Sanji sonrió de nuevo.

—¡Es ahí donde había visto ese maquillaje antes! ¡En ese musical Japonés! ¡Luce como el verdugo!

—¿Te refieres al _"The Mikado"_? —Zoro echó a reír.

—Sí, —Sanji giró su cabeza— ¿cómo lo sabes?

Zoro gruñó.

—¡Porque Kumadori estaba en el último año y me hizo ir _cuatro veces_!

Riéndose a carcajadas, Sanji comenzó a contar con los dedos.

—Entonces somos, tú, yo, Kaku, Kumadori y Jabura… ¿cuál era el nombre de nuestro capitán?

—Lucci, —contestó Zoro tranquilamente.

—Y también está ese tipo Fukurou que no está aquí… y el tipo del viaje de negocios… —El rubio observó sus dedos.

—Blueno, —agregó Zoro.

Sanji giró su cabeza y se dirigió al peliverde.

—Pensé que habías dicho que éramos nueve…

—Lo somos, —dijo en voz baja, evitando los ojos del rubio.

Sanji no podía descubrir por qué el espadachín se había puesto tan rígido de repente. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y la expresión en su rostro era de… algo como… ¿terror?... ¿Shock?

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Sin haberlo pensado se había recargado tanto hacia atrás, que su espalda rozaba el pecho del espadachín. La mano del mismo había viajado hasta su cadera en algún punto de la conversación. Podía sentir la dura presión del haramaki y la firmeza del pecho de Zoro en su espalda.

"_¡Oh, mierda!_" La mente del rubio se aceleró. "_¿Cómo pasó? ¡Mi cuerpo está actuando por su cuenta!_"

La mirada de Zoro se encontró con la suya. Sus oscuros ojos estaban tan tristes que lo hacían querer llorar. Aunque la mano del espadachín no se había movido de su cadera, estaba seguro de que era porque Zoro creía que Sanji la iba a retirar.

—Juro que yo no lo hice, —dijo contra la mejilla del rubio.

—Lo sé, —respondió el otro lentamente— lo siento.

La mano del espadachín subió hasta los jeans del cocinero, sus dedos y su pulgar encajaron en el hueso de su cadera, sosteniéndolo firmemente.

—Yo no… —susurró el espadachín.

Por lo que se sentía como la millonésima vez en los últimos dos días, Sanji estaba paralizado. No podía desviar su mirada de la de Zoro. ¿Cómo podía lograr transmitir tanta emoción con una sola mirada? ¿Cómo podía derretir a Sanji tan completa y totalmente?

¿Y por qué demonios se sentía tan bien?

La mano de Sanji se separó de la valla por su cuenta con tentación. Se movió despacio, deteniéndose cuando las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la suave piel de la mejilla de Zoro. Su otra mano se encaminó hacia su cadera para colocarse sobre la del espadachín que permaneció rígido, mirando y esperando ver lo que su compañero haría. Sus dedos descendieron por la mejilla del peliverde y trazaron una línea suave en su fuerte mandíbula. El rubio sintió que el temblor de Zoro aumentaba cuando bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Lentamente y cuidadosamente, el cocinero llevó sus dedos a los labios del peliverde que dejó de respirar ante el contacto de la yema de su dedo índice sobre el suave labio inferior de Zoro.

Cualquiera que fuese el embrujo lanzado en ese momento, fue interrumpido por una voz ruidosa justo detrás de Sanji.

—¡Sanji! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! ¡Chopper dijo que tienes que descansar!

De pronto, sintiendo como se hubiera sido pillado en la ducha, la cabeza del cocinero comenzó a dar vueltas tan velozmente que sentía que estallaría su columna vertebral. Ahí junto a él, de cuclillas en la valla vestido con pantaloncillos cortos de color negro, una camisa y una pirueta entre sus dientes, estaba nada más y nada menos que Luffy.

—¡Luffy! —Sanji casi chilla—. _¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!_

Zoro liberó su cadera y se separó un par de pulgadas.

—Sanji, —el espadachín suspiró—conoce al noveno miembro del CP9 de Seattle… Luffy Portgas.

...

...

* * *

**Comentarios:**

**nathaly-ab:** Muchas gracias por seguir este fic aunque igual esta actualización llevó tiempo (se disculpa dando reverencias), ojalá puedas seguir leyéndolo :3 un saludo :3

**Freedom Released:** A ti muchas gracias por apoyarnos en su tiempo XD, ya llevamos un buen intentando actualizar, pero proyectos, escuela, trabajo, puff, ojalá sigas leyendo esta historia o la hayas terminado en inglés que es una maravilla. Un saludo enorme para ti :3

**Cordis Vulnus:** Dx cierto, cuando eres lector del fandom cosas así suceden regularmente :v, yo no soy la escritora de este fic, simplemente lo estoy traduciendo del inglés, su autora es StarkBlack y por supuesto ya tiene terminado el fanfic si gustas leerlo en inglés. Me alegra que lo sigas por aquí, un saludo enorme :3

**Roshio:** Nah, todavía seguimos, bueno, estuvimos desaparecidas un buen tiempo, pero regresamos en todos lados, por supuesto que no abandonaremos este fic, no te preocupes, muchas gracias por tu comentario :D

**Elocuencia179:** Hemos tenido nuestros altos y bajos, ;w; pero aquí seguimos, es lo que más nos gusta hacer, por supuesto que no lo dejaremos y mucho menos una historia tan hermosa como ésta, muchas gracias por apoyar nuestro trabajo y no desistir ante ver una actualización a pesar de que nos tome tiempo, no hemos muerto, muajajaja. Un saludo y abrazo enorme para ti :3

**Lizz:** ¿Sandy-chan? O.O, de nada, un placer que estés leyendo este fic súper discontinuado :v ya sabes cómo soy. Un saludo para ti querida :3

**karyto:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario :3 aquí seguiremos traduciendo este maravilloso fic aunque nos hayamos tardado de nuevo una eternidad, puff, ojalá te guste, con mucho cariño para personas como tú. Gracias por tu apoyo :3

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, nos leemos la siguiente actualización, que esperemos tarde menos de un mes en salir.

Mucho ánimo y suerte a todos, gracias por leer :3


End file.
